


Our Growth

by AliceCarroll



Series: Our happy ending [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Third part of Our Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Third part of Our Happy ending!Now that Yoosung and Saeyoung got engaged, they hoped they will live happily ever after. Nevertheless, there are some unexpected problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the first chapter of the third part of Our Happy Ending! This one will be centered again on the twins and their relationships. I hope you like it. We start with an angsty chapter, but things will get better, I swear!
> 
> Also, thanks to Firei for her help with the title and reading through all I write!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^

Yoosung woke up at Saeyoung’s home, as he usually did since they got engaged. They practically lived together. They knew that made Saeran wanted to leave as soon as possible, not for his sake, but theirs. He thought it should be bothersome to have your brother living with you and your fiancé. They didn’t really mind, though.

He woke up at the sound of his phone. It was late in the morning, but also Sunday, so he didn’t feel guilty. He was still half-asleep when he looked at his phone screen, but he startled and became fully awake when he saw the number.

“Mr Kim?” they asked.

“Yes, it’s me. Is there any problem?” Yoosung asked, nervous.

“No, don’t worry. I just wanted to inform you we are coming back tomorrow.”

“So soon?” Yoosung asked.

They answered affirmatively and eventually hung up. Yoosung was pale. Of course he hadn’t forgotten, but he wasn’t expecting it to come so soon. He considered the options. He should take care of her until they found someone capable and trustworthy. He woke up and went to the kitchen, where he found Saeyoung.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” he said. “Want some pancakes?”

“Saeyoung,” Yoosung started. “Rika is coming back.”

Saeyoung froze. He could feel his body turning colder and the air in the room seemed to disappear for a moment. He got to focus on his boyfriend, who was looking at him, worried.

“What are you going to do?” Saeyoung asked.

“I’m going to take care of her until I find someone I can trust with the job,” he answered.

“You going to take care of her?!” Saeyoung exclaimed in disbelief.

“Of course,” Yoosung answered, surprised. “There’s nothing else to be done.”

“You could just hire whoever to take care of her,” he answered.

“I can’t do that, she is my cousin!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Lower your voice, Saeran can’t know she’s here,” Saeyoung whispered.

“Sorry.”

“After all she’s done, you’re going to take care of her?” Saeyoung asked, getting angry.

“Saeyoung, she was mentally ill,” Yoosung replied. “And she also did good things... I-I can’t abandon her like that.”

“I can’t believe this,” Saeyoung sat on a chair. “She did that to my brother!” he exclaimed. “She-she is a monster!”

“Don’t say that!” Yoosung exclaimed. Saeyoung startled. “I told you, she is not alright! Your brother, he also did bad things, but he was ill as well.”

Saeyoung stood up, hitting the table, angry.

“And whose fault was that?!”

“I’m not asking you to forgive her,” Yoosung said, tears in his eyes, “I’m just telling you I’m going to take care of her. I understand you’re angry, but you have to understand also my position,” his voice trembled.

Saeyoung sat down again, apparently calmer.

“I can’t,” he answered.

“Well, I guess I will find someone soon. Until then, I’ll stay at Rika’s, but I can come here once in a while and...”

“I don’t want you to come if you’re taking care of her,” Saeyoung said.

Yoosung startled, looking at him, his eyes widened in surprise.

“What do you mean?” he said.

“If you’re going to take care of that... that... thing after all she did, you can just forget about me.”

“Yo-you are making me choose about you or helping my cousin,” Yoosung said in disbelief.

“I am,” Saeyoung answered, looking up at him.

Yoosung was trembling, starting to cry. Saeyoung stopped the impulse of hugging him and taking that back, for he knew he couldn’t be with a person who was taking care of the girl who ruined his and his brother’s lives.

“I can’t abandon her,” Yoosung repeated.

Saeyoung’s heart broke at those words. He took of his engagement ring in front of Yoosung’s astonished look and left it on the table, in silence.

“You can leave yours here if you want to,” he broke the silence.

Yoosung went out of the house, running, holding the hand with the ring as if protecting it.

Saeyoung stared at the ring on the table, wondering how it all happened. Last night, they were happy together, sleeping in the same bed, having sex. That morning, all was over.

On the other room Saeran shivered under the bed sheets at the name of Rika, his eyes wide open in the dark. They had only mentioned her name twice, but it had been enough to make the sick go up his throat, but he couldn’t even vomit. He felt the urge of stay quiet in the dark, as he was now. He didn’t want to make any noise. He just wanted to disappear. Something in his mind told him she wasn’t there, he was safe at Saeyoung’s house, she couldn’t hurt him now. It has Anna’s voice. She was not in the room, but every time he thought about something soothing, he thought of Anna’s voice. He reached his phone and dialled her number.

Yoosung got home and stood there, not really sure of what to do. He tried to organise his thoughts. He had to get some clothing to live at Rika’s, had to go there and clean the house. He would also need some female help to shower Rika. He would ask Anna and MC. Wait. Would Anna want to help him? Would she hate him too? Rika was the woman who made that to her boyfriend. 

Yoosung sat on the floor, looking at his ring and started to cry. He tried to stop and start packing, but he just couldn’t. He felt he couldn’t even breathe or stand up. His phone rang and he took it, thinking it may be Saeyoung.

“Yoosung?” Anna’s voice asked at the other side of the phone. He couldn’t make a proper answer. “Ok, you’re home, right? Just wait for me there.”

Anna arrived to find Yoosung with a nervous breakdown, sitting on the floor of his living room.

“Saeran told me all that happened. I come from their home,” she said, rubbing his back. “God, Yoosung, I’m so sorry all of this happened.”

He felt relieved that at least he hadn’t lost his best friend, and so he tried to tell her.

“Calm down first, okay? I’ll make some tea,” she said.

He managed to calm down and Anna helped him packing his stuff. She said she could help him with his cousin half of the week.

“Thank you,” Yoosung said. “How did Saeran find out? I thought Saeyoung didn’t want to tell him.”

“And he didn’t, but he heard. You were screaming, you know?”

“How is he?” he asked.

“Anxious,” she answered. “But better than Saeyoung thought he would be. He got scared first, and it will be hard for him to go to work alone, but Saeyoung is going to take him there. He’ll have to overcome him, somehow,” she sighed. “What are you going to do?”

“They told me she’s starting to talk again, she made a lot of progress during the trip. There’s another one organised by the same people in around six months, so I’ll try to ask her if she wants to go. Still, I’m going to find someone to take care of her. I don’t want to take her to an asylum, Anna,” his eyes became watery again, “I don’t think that’s good for her.”

She hugged him.

“I understand, Yoosung, it’s going to be alright.”

They called Jumin to inform him about the situation, and he called Saeyoung.

“Saeyoung, we may need your help to hide information about Rika,” he stated.

“Why would I do that?” Saeyoung asked.

“Maybe for Yoosung’s sake?”

“We broke up. Well, I did.”

Jumin remained silent at the other side of the phone.

“If you’re not doing it, I will,” Saeyoung heard his brother say.

He looked up at him, surprised.

“Jumin, I’ll call you back later,” Saeyoung said, hanging up without waiting for an answer. “Saeran, you know they’re talking about protecting the woman that brainwashed you, right?” he asked, almost angry.

“I know. They’re also talking about your fiancé.”

“We are not engaged anymore.”

“I know, and I haven’t even seen you trying to hide your despair messing around. In fact, I haven’t seen you show any kind of emotions since you broke your engagement. It’s as if you were dead. You know? I love Yoosung. He’s like my brother. He’s the first person in RFA apart from you that tried to accept me, he’s the person you love, and he’s my girlfriend best friend. He’s also going through a hard time taking care of his crazy cousin and he’s not asking for our help or forgiveness, he’s asking for acceptance. I was mad at him first, but Anna and I talked and I think I can forgive him now. I can’t understand him, I can’t forgive Rika, but I still love Yoosung. And I don’t think he would be the man we love if he didn’t help her, don’t you think?”

Saeyoung looked at the floor. He couldn’t listen, he didn’t want to listen. He could only think about how Anna and Yoosung were being unfair.

“I’ll follow Jumin’s order,” he finally resolved. “You stay away from this.”

 

A couple of days later, Anna had already got used to helping Yoosung with Rika and she had even learned her name and would call for her.

“I’ll go to Saeran’s now,” Anna said, picking up her things.

“Thank you for the help,” Yoosung smiled.

Anna looked at the engagement ring that was still in Yoosung’s finger.

“Anna...” Rika’s voice sounded from her room.

“Anna’s going home, Rika!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Anna...” she kept on calling her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll distract her with something,” Yoosung said. Anna nodded, and opened the door, about to leave. “Mmmm... can I ask you something?” Yoosung said.

“Sure,” she answered.

“Well, how is... he doing?” Yoosung asked, looking at the floor.

Anna sighed.

“I’m not talking about him with you.”

He sighed.

She arrived to the twins’ home and Saeran opened the door, as usual. Saeyoung was still mad at her.

“How was it?” he asked.

“Complicated, as usual,” she answered.

“How is him?” he whispered.

Anna sighed.

“He asked about Saeyoung,” she answered.

“What did you reply?” 

“I told him I was not talking about him.”

Saeran sighed.

“Explain the situation to him,” he asked her.

She startled.

“Why?”

Saeran subbed his neck.

“My brother is troublesome. He’s so damn sad, he’s not even eating. I wake up to find empty bags of HBC at the kitchen, which is the only thing he eats, and he spends all day in his bedroom. I don’t even know what he does. If Yoosung knew it, he would call him, and when he listens to his voice, I’m sure he’ll regret breaking their engagement and ask him to go back to him. My brother would comply, I’m sure,” he sentenced.

Anna sighed.

“Yoosung is not much better, you know? I don’t want him to get hurt again,” she sighed, looking at Saeran. “I’ll think about it. You know he stills wear the engagement ring?” she asked.

Saeran sighed.

“They’re impossible.”

He hugged Anna, leaning his cheek on her head.

“You worried about Saeyoung?” she asked.

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

“I’ve tried.”

“Where is he now?”

“In his room. He’s still mad at you, you know?” he asked when she moved towards it.

“I don’t really care,” she winked at him, opening Saeyoung’s room after knocking.

“Do you understand the concept of privacy?” Saeyoung asked.

He was sitting on his chair, working on his computer, only in his boxers.

“I don’t if it concerns stubborn people,” she replied. “Saeran says you’re not eating properly.”

“I never do.”

“That’s not true, you did when Yoosung was here.”

He frowned.

“Shut the fuck up.”

She took some food she had brought out of a plastic bag.

“You’d better eat this,” Anna said. “I bought it at the store near here, Yoosung told me you liked it.”

“Stop mentioning him!” he yelled at her.

Saeran appeared at the door.

“Don’t yell at her,” he said.

“I don’t mind if he yells at me,” Anna replied, still looking at Saeyoung. Her expression softened and she smiled. “At least you’re showing some emotion now, you know? You have us quite worried.” Saeyoung startled. “Not only Saeran and I, but Yoosung too. He asked about you today, you know?”

Saeyoung looked away from her, staring at his hands, clenched in fists.

“He...” he whispered. Anna leaned closer to him to hear him properly. “How is he?” his voice broke and Anna caressed his head.

“If you want to know, why don’t you ask him?”

“I can’t,” he said.

“Stupid...” Saeran sighed.

 

Yoosung was preparing lunch while Anna helped Rika bathing when someone knocked the front door.

“I’ll go!” he exclaimed, hearing Anna scold Rika for splashing her with water.

He opened the door, wondering if it was the neighbour who was always bringing them food and was so nice with them. He was wrong. He closed the door behind him when he saw Saeyoung at the other side of the door, standing out of the house, just in front of him, tears starting to come to his eyes. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. He was afraid Saeyoung had come to ask him to give him back the ring or to break up officially with him, but he was so happy to see him. He was also sad that he looked so thin and had dark circles, but also happy because that could mean that maybe he was a bit worried about Yoosung, or even missed him.

Saeyoung looked at him. He was also thin and looked restless. He felt so guilty he had caused this. His heart jumped when he noticed Yoosung was still wearing the ring.

They stood there for a while, looking at each other for the first time in weeks until Yoosung finally broke crying.

“I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed. “I can’t stop taking care of her, I can’t even regret it. I... please, I just...”

He finally felt Saeyoung’s arms embracing him.

“Can I ask you to forgive me?” he said, trying to control his shaking voice. “I... I cannot stop loving you.”

Yoosung continued crying out loud for a while, embracing Saeyoung back while he rubbed his back, crying too. Yoosung moved back to face him.

“I love you too,” he smiled.

Saeyoung smiled, caressing Yoosung’s wet face with his thumbs.

“Can I kiss you?” he said.

Yoosung nodded, leaning towards him, meeting his lips with his.

Saeyoung took his ring out of his pocket.

“Do you still want to marry me?”

Yoosung took it and put it in Saeyoung’s finger.

“I do,” he smiled.

They kissed again, their cry turning into chuckles, and after a while Yoosung finally turned to go back inside, saying he should go back with Anna.

“Oh, I forgot my keys!” Yoosung exclaimed. “Aaaah! What should I do?”

“Just knock,” Saeyoung replied.

“Mmmm... but she usually wants to see who’s coming... And I don’t want you to see each other,” he said.

“Then come with me,” Saeyoung said, embracing him from behind.

His phone buzzed.

“It’s Anna,” he said taking it.

“I’ll take care of this! Just have some fun!!” she hung up.

“She said she’s in charge,” Saeyoung shrugged his shoulders.

Yoosung smiled.

“Anna is too good,” Yoosung sighed while Saeyoung drove them to Yoosung’s apartment.

“She’s quite a thing,” Saeyoung agreed. “She’s good with words. Knows how to get to you. You know she made Saeran forgive you before I?”

“I guessed so,” Yoosung replied. “It’s the way she presents things when she speaks, makes you realise how you feel and accept things you denied before.”

“Agreed. I’m glad she’s with my brother. I think she does him real good.”

Yoosung smiled at him and Saeyoung put his hand on his.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have given you such a hard time,” he apologised again.

Yoosung rubbed his hand.

“I told you it’s okay. I understand how you feel.”

“I should understand you too, but I can’t. It’s just so difficult.”

“Anyway, I looked for more trips and found one. She’ll be away again in around five months.”

Saeyoung sighed in relieve. It was good to know she was going to be away, and it was even better to understand that Yoosung didn’t really want her around either.

“You know, Saeyoung? I have mixed feelings for Rika right now. I still love her for the inspiration she was for me, and I pity her illness and current state, but I don’t like what she did, and I also dislike that she is making our relationship more complicated,” he frowned. “Am I a bad person for thinking this way?”

“I think you’re the antithesis of ‘bad person’,” he chuckled. “You don’t have to feel guilty, it’s hard to take care of her, more so after all the things she’s done.”

They finally got to Yoosung’s apartment and they hadn’t closed the door when they felt the urge they’ve been repressing during the ride. They kissed at the entrance, the living room, and bedroom, making love on the floor and the bed, replacing all the thoughts of guilt, sadness and confusion with those of love and trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going really well for Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here comes another chapter.
> 
> There are references to self-harm in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your reading and your support ^^

Anna was going back home when she received Saeran’s daily call.

“Hi, love, how you doing?” she asked, happily.

Today had been a good day. She had done well in class and Yoosung had said MC was going to help him with Rika, so she would finally have some time for herself.

“Can you talk?” he suddenly asked.

“Of course, babe. Is anything the matter?”

“Well, things didn’t turn out quite right at work.”

“Want me to go over?”

“Don’t have to go help Yoosung?”

“Not today.”

“We can meet somewhere near your home if you’re already on the bus.”

“Fine, see you then.”

Saeran went to the meeting point feeling a bit better. Things didn’t seem so bad when he talked to Anna, so he could stay more positive even at the thought of meeting her. She was all loving when she saw him approaching her. She took him in her arms, caressing his hair, kissing his cheeks and the tip of his nose, and asked him what had happened.

“Well, you see, someone came to the supermarket today. It was a silly guy who wouldn’t stop asking my workmate, the girl you met the other day...”

“That girl,” Anna rolled her eyes.

“Eh, um, yah, that girl. Well, the thing is he wouldn’t stop asking her to help him look for things, so I was starting to suspect him and watch him, just in case. He started to ask strange questions at one point and I could see how he grabbed her ass, so I asked him to leave her alone, not really gently. We went into a fight, my boss caught us and fired me. When she tried to explain what happened and took my side, she was fired too,” he sighed. “So everything is bullshit.”

Anna was astonished.

“Your boss and that customer are assholes and I’m glad you’re no longer working for him,” Anna concluded.

Saeran sighed.

“It’s unfair,” he said.

“Yes, it is unfair and I’m so proud of you for defending her, even though I don’t like her...” she whispered that last part. “So instead of grieving about it, let’s celebrate you’re no longer working for that jerk, okay?” she smiled.

Saeran frowned.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“It will be fun, come on,” she insisted. “Have you ever been to a karaoke before?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

Anna sighed.

“Okay, I won’t force you into it. But don’t think too much about it, ok? You did what was best, and you have to be proud about it.”

Saeran nodded.

Nevertheless, everything became complicated. It was really difficult to find another job that met Saeyoung’s strict conditions and more so since he was fired from his last one. The employers didn’t seem to trust him and he felt bad with himself even though Anna insisted it was not his fault. He got to convince Saeyoung to be less strict with his requirements, and succeeded, but still he didn’t seem to fit in any job.

He was trying to learn how to cook and do the laundry with Mary Vanderwood while he looked for a job so that Saeyoung would let him live alone when he had the money, but everything was more complicated than he thought and Vanderwood wasn’t really patient with him. They would end up fighting and yelling at each other over small and meaningless things, and it was getting really stressful. Besides, he felt he shouldn’t annoy Anna about this since she was taking care of Rika with Yoosung. He felt he was a burden for his brother, Vanderwood and even Anna. His self-esteem, which was not really high normally, was even lower these days, he seemed good for nothing. Fortunately, even though they only talked by phone, Anna could notice.

“Daddy,” she pouted during lunch that Saturday, “You won’t guess what happened to Saeran.”

He looked at her, inviting her to tell him.

“He was working when one of the customers tried to abuse one of his workmates, so he protected her, but was fired, and now he can’t find a job. Don’t you think it’s unfair?”

“It’s upsetting,” he answered thoughtful.

“He doesn’t tell, but I know he’s on his self-depreciating mood.”

“You want to spend the night at his house, don’t you?” he just said.

“I know you were so understanding, daddy!” she exclaimed, hugging him.

He sighed. She was about to leave when he stopped her.

“Be careful.”

“Yes, daddy!”

“And tell that boy to come over to the bakery on Monday.”

She startled.

“For real?”

He nodded.

“Oh, my God, Daddy!!!” she exclaimed, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “You’re the best person ever and I love you.”

“I was thinking about getting some help anyway,” he said, blushing.

“You’re the best! He’s going to be so happy! See you!! You daughter loves you!”

Saeran was sitting on the sofa, staring at the ceiling as he heard Saeyoung talking to Yoosung on the phone when he heard the front door. She had finally arrived.

“You took really long,” he said when Anna entered.

“You know I didn’t. I have good news!” She kissed his cheek.

“What?”

“You know daddy owns a bakery, right? Well, he told me he needs some help, and as you’re looking for job, he asked me to tell you to come over on Monday. So, what do you think?” she asked, expectant.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Whaaat? I expected a more passionate answer.”

He looked away from her.

“Working with your father could be uncomfortable,” he said.

“You won’t disappoint him,” she replied, seeing through him.

He startled.

“It’s not that.”

“You won’t disappoint me neither.”

He sighed.

“It’s n...”

“There’s nothing wrong in letting people help you,” she interrupted him.

He sighed again.

“I’ll give it a thought, ok? It’s not a negative answer.”

“Okay, but think of how happy you’d make me!” she said in a melodious tone. “Want to cook dinner with me?” she asked.

Saeran frowned.

“Vanderwood says I’m awful at cooking, which is another reason why I shouldn’t work at your father’s.”

“Vanderwood is an awful teacher unlike my father,” Anna resolved. “I’ll cook with Saeyoung if you don’t want to join us.”

He sat on the sofa, angry at himself. He liked cooking with her. Saeyoung and Anna made dinner and ate with Saeran, leading the conversation as he stared at them in silence.

“He’s not okay, is he?” Anna asked while Saeyoung and she did the dished.

He sighed.

“Everything seems to be turning out wrong lately. Please, be patient with him.” 

“Of course,” she smiled.

Saeran was lying on the sofa, watching at the black screen of the telly.

“At least turn it on,” Anna chuckled. “Let’s go to bed, babe.”

“I’m not sleepy.”

“But I need cuddles to sleep,” she pouted, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll go later,” he insisted.

Anna sighed, knowing she would fall asleep before he went to bed. And so it happened.

Saeran woke up in the living-room from another nightmare. He managed not to vomit as he stood up, slowly, sweaty and dizzy, and tried to get to the bedroom. He could only think of hugging Anna, who, for his relieve, was sleeping at his bed now. He needed to feel relieved.

He entered the kitchen instead and found himself staring at the knives, as he used to do almost a year ago. He used to take one, make a bit cut, and feel how the pressure and pain lessened with the falling of his blood, with his physical pain. He didn’t want to kill himself when he cut his arm. He just wanted to feel the moment, and when the pain invaded his mind he could do that. He could feel he was away from Rika, V, and his nightmares. He took a knife and caressed his skin with it. He wouldn’t do that this time, for he knew he would upset Anna if he did, but it was tempting.

“Babe?” he heard Anna’s voice. “Oh, my, drop that,” she said when she saw the knife.

He had to explain. He had to explain he wasn’t going to do that. But wasn’t it his opportunity to free her from him? If he hurt her she would go, right?

“Don’t order me around,” he said, “when you’re nothing to me.”

“Saeran, don’t do this, please,” she said, trying to approach him.

“Get away from me. I hate you. I’m so tired of you, just leave.”

“You’re asking me to leave in the middle of the night?” she asked.

“Yah, I don’t care what you do as long as you leave.”

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll get dressed and leave.”

Saeran watched her as he went to his room. Was she really leaving? He wanted to die. He had made it, he had pulled her away, and now he felt he was left with nothing. She went out of the room, completely dress.

“I’ll just order a taxi,” she said, heading to the door.

Saeran heard the front door closing. Was she hurt? Was she going to be okay? She would be okay, he thought, after she forgot about him. Maybe they could be friends? He felt his tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought he was going mad. He approached the knife to his arm again. He shouldn’t... but... he needed to do something to feel better. He shouldn’t call Anna to beg her to come back. He should... just...

He suddenly felt the cold floor against his body while someone held him.

“Saeran!” he heard Anna’s voice. “I told you to drop it!”

She loosened the judo key and turned him to make him face her.

“Did you really think I was leaving?” she whispered. He felt her tears falling on his cheeks. “You, silly! Did you feel better after you thought I left?” he didn’t answer. “Did you?!”

He shook his head.

“Then don’t do that again,” she left herself fall on his chest. “It’s the most painful thing you could do to me.”

He embraced her, crying.

“Are you staying?” he asked.

“Of course I am. Just love me,” she said, still crying, her voice shaky.

“I love you,” he cried.

“Good boy,” she sighed. “I love you too.”

She helped him standing up. He was kneeling when he felt sick again, this time too weak to repress it. Anna rubbed his back until he finished.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised.

“Don’t be.”

“I’ll clean this.”

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care.”

She helped him standing up and they faced Saeyoung at the door.

“Are you ok, Saeran?” he hugged him.

He nodded.

“You guys go to bed, don’t worry,” Saeyoung said.

“Thank you,” Anna said.

“No, thank you.”

Could that girl even imagine the good she was doing to his family? Saeyoung thought. They went to bed and Saeran cuddled next to Anna.

“I wasn’t going to cut myself, I swear,” he whispered, his voice trembling.

“What were you doing then?” she rubbed his back.

“I was thinking of how it used to be a relieve feeling the pain. It made me feel in the present, emptying my thoughts.”

“Why don’t we look for another thing to give you the same impression?” she kissed his forehead.

“I could do that,” he said.

“We can do it together,” she replied.

Saeran looked up at her.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Didn’t I tell you that was for me to decide?” she frowned.

“I’ve done so many things wrong. I’ve caused so much pain. Nothing good should come to my life,” he sobbed.

“Don’t say that, my love,” she hugged him tighter. “Most of the wrong you did was not your fault, and you’ve lived so many sad moments and... it’s just... you deserve all the good things that could happen in this world. Believe me, love. You may not show it, but you’re tender, caring, loving and even a bit innocent some times,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “You know, I was scared to go back to you when you told me all the things you did, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and Yoosung helped me realise I loved you no matter what. I love you so much, Saeran, I really do, so you should love yourself too.”

He was crying so badly at that point, Saeyoung almost knocked the door to enter, worried at his sobs, until he heard what Anna was saying. He smiled.

“Don’t cry, darling, I’m saying beautiful things,” Anna smiled tenderly.

He eventually stopped crying.

“Sing something,” he suddenly said.

“You want me to lull you to sleep?” she chuckled.

He blushed.

“Your voice is soothing. I heard you sing the other day.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Forget it.”

“No, I’ll sing, my love. Mmm...”

She hesitated before she started singing. Saeran startled at the first words of the song.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

Saeran grabbed her pyjamas, letting the tears fall while he heard the lyrics of the song that was lulling him until he fell asleep, feeling a warm and tranquil sensation in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it.
> 
> The song that Anna sings at the end is Something Good, from the musical _The Sound of Music_
> 
> See you next chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets jealous about Saeran's ex-coworker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! I really hope you like it. I've been feeling unsure about my writing lately, so, please, let me know what you think in your comments: if there's something I should work on, if you like/dislike something... Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for your support <3

Saeran put his hand on Anna’s mouth to repress her moans while they came at the same time. He had woken up from a nightmare after all that happened that night and felt he would not have the will to go out of bed all day, but he had certainly found a way to feel better. Anna smiled and was cuddling next to him when he heard his phone ringing.

“Shut up...” he murmured, embracing Anna.

“You should at least see who is calling,” she chuckled. “It could be important.”

He took it, reluctantly and stared at the screen.

“Mmmm... it’s Catherine, my work mate.”

Anna startled, annoyed.

“It’s not important then, just hug me,” she said in a playful tone.

He picked it up.

“Eeeeh? Whyyyy? It’s cuddles-after-sex time!!” she exclaimed, annoyed.

He shut her up putting his hand on her mouth.

“Cathy?”

Cathy? Anna thought, annoyed.

“Hi, baby! I’m going to go to your homie in an hour, so get ready!!”

“Eh? What do you mean?” he asked, looking at Anna.

She looked back at him, annoyed.

“We are going to look for a new job together, I wouldn’t be able to work without my cutie! So just wait for me there. Oh, and send me the address. Bye, sweetie!”

She hung up.

“What did she say?” Anna asked.

“She’s coming here,” he replied, hugging her again.

“Whaaaaaaaaaat?” she exclaimed. “Nooooo! Why?! I hate her!!”

“Why do you hate her?” Saeran asked.

“Well, what would you do if a boy started to call me ‘baby’ and ‘sweetie’ and so on?”

“I’d kick the shit out of him.”

“See?”

He chuckled.

“Kick the shit out of her yourself,” he pinched her nose.

“You don’t know what you’ve done, little boy.”

“Come on, let’s have breakfast.”

Saeyoung was talking to Yoosung on the phone.

“You coming today?”

“Saeyoung, you know I can’t,” he replied.

“Forget about her, I miss youuuu,” he insisted.

He sighed.

“I can’t, don’t do this more difficult than it is,” his voice was shaky.

Saeyoung frowned.

“Okay, bye then.”

“Saey...”

He hung up. They had been arguing more often lately, and that had Saeyoung pissed off, so the best thing to do was... playing a prank on someone. He went out of his room to find Anna complaining about Saeran’s friend. Wait. Could that be his chance?

“Good morning!” he exclaimed.

“Good morning,” they said at the same time, annoyed.

“Problems in Paradise?” he grinned.

“My workmate is coming home and she’s upset about it,” Saeran replied.

“You’re oversimplifying it!!” she exclaimed. “She is always so loving with him, it gets me on my nerves. She even thought I wasn’t his girlfriend!!”

“Oh, is that the girl you’re always talking about?” Saeyoung asked.

Anna yelled in anger.

“Eh?” Saeran asked, puzzled. He never talked about her.

“He arrived home with a kiss mark on his cheek once, so funny,” Saeyoung chuckled.

“Did that really happen?” Saeran asked, not believing his brother.

“Aaaaaah!!! I hate her so muuuuuuch!!!!” Anna yelled, almost falling from her chair.

Saeyoung laughed and she went to Saeran’s room.

“She’ll see!!!” she started exclaiming.

“Don’t make up things to tease her,” Saeran sighed.

“This is going to be so fun,” Saeyoung chuckled.

Catherine arrived and Saeran invited her to go to the living-room, where they started to look for a job on the computer.

“Saeran, you seem to be on a good mood,” she smiled.

“Dunno.”

“Is it because I’m here, darling?” she asked, taking his hand.

Saeran sighed. At that moment, Anna appeared in the living room, her hair untidy, wearing only one Saeran’s jumper, yawning casually.

“Good morning, babe,” she said. “Oh, a guest?” she smiled, pretending she didn’t recognise her.

Saeran looked at her, puzzled. Why was she wearing his jumper when she had slept on her pyjamas? Catherine’s face became red in anger.

“You are the girl who came to the supermarket the other day,” she whispered.

“Oh, I remember you now. Well, have fun, I’m going to have breakfast.”

Saeran chuckled. She had already had breakfast. He looked at Anna from the corner of his eye and saw how she got some milk and started to drink it. It was noticeable she wasn’t wearing her bra, and she was just too sexy. She looked at him and smiled. This was not going to be easy for him and Catherine.

“Sae, hun, look at this,” Catherine called his attention when she saw him looking at Anna, which made her frown.

Saeran saw how Anna went back to his room and she pointed at the kitchen door. Her pants were hanging from the handle. He blushed, rushing there to take them, too shocked to get angry.

“Sae, what’s up?” Catherine asked, turning just after Saeran could manage to hide Anna’s pants in the pocket of his trousers.

“Mmmm... just a second,” he said, rushing to his room.

He could hear Saeyoung chuckling in his room. Was he so bored as to be watching them?

“Anna...” he whispered, getting angry.

“You didn’t like the present I left you?” she asked, playfully.

She was lying on his bed, still in his jumper, playfully caressing one leg with the other, looking at Saeran with a playful and wanton look.

“I’m going back to the living-room,” he said, blushing. “I’m going to try to make her go home, so behave.”

She smiled, triumphant.

“Can you come just a second?” she asked.

He sighed, approaching her. She bit and sucked his neck, leaving a mark, and grinned. He rolled his eyes, blushing in arousal, pushing her on the bed.

“Stupid girl.”

He went back to the living-room when he heard someone knocking at the front door. He opened it. It was Yoosung.

“Saeran,” he said, worried. “Is your brother home? I think he got mad at me this morning.”

He sighed.

“Saeyoung!!!”

“You have a brother?” Catherine asked.

Saeyoung appeared, running, throwing himself at Yoosung’s arms.

“Yoosungieee! I’ve missed youuuu!!”

“I was worried!” he chuckled.

Catherine looked at them.

“Why are you all so handsome!!” she exclaimed, running towards them.

Anna appeared in the living-room just so see how her arch-enemy embraced at the same time her boyfriend, her best friend, and his brother in law.

“Who’s this girl?” Yoosung asked, confused.

“Cathy, please.”

Saeyoung couldn’t stop laughing at the face Anna was making.

“My favourites are the twins!” Cathy exclaimed, taking them by their arms.

Yoosung and Anna startled.

“Who’s this girl?!” Yoosung exclaimed again.

Saeran finally got loose of her grab and looked at Catherine in the eye, his hands on her shoulders.

“Cathy, I’ve got a girlfriend, you know?”

“I know,” she said. “But I don’t care. I like you.”

“Uuuuuh!” Saeyoung laughed.

Yoosung didn’t understand a thing and Anna looked at her boyfriend, expectant. Saeran sighed.

“I thought you were kidding first, but I don’t think you would be so insisting if you were...” he looked at the rest of the group. “Could you leave us alone for a second?”

They complied, grabbing Anna, who would not leave the living-room.

“I’m in love with Anna, and your behaviour annoys her, so I would like you to stop.”

She frowned.

“But it doesn’t annoy you, does it?”

Saeran thought for a while. He sighed.

“It didn’t annoy me before, but as she’s getting upset, it does now.”

“She doesn’t deserve you,” she said. “I could be a better girlfriend than her. I wouldn’t get jealous.”

Saeran gave her a scary look as he felt how he started to get mad at her.

“You know nothing.”

She gasped.

“I... I do.”

Saeran hit the table, making Catherine startle, afraid.

“You don’t.”

Saeran felt a gentle hand on the fist that had hit the table. It was Anna’s.

“Calm down, babe,” she said.

Catherine went home, after kissing Saeran on the cheek, that girl was not easily scared and she seemed to forget Saeran’s petition quite quickly. Anna and Saeran went back to his room.

“I hate her!!” she exclaimed. “Did you enjoy her attentions?”

Saeran shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess everybody enjoys feeling liked.”

Anna yelled in anger.

“You both are stupid!!”

He chuckled, caressing her hair.

“You really jealous?” he asked.

“I’m not jealous, it’s just... I can’t stand it when she calls you fluffy names and takes your hand and all that. Only Saeyoung and I do that.”

“I hate Saeyoung doing it.” Saeran sighed at which she chuckled.

“I know, that’s why he keeps doing it.”

He hid his chuckling with a snort.

“But I love it when you do it.”

Anna looked up at him. He looked away from her, blushing.

“My love.”

“What?” he said.

“Honey. Darling. Dear,” she kept going.

Saeran’s blushing intensified.

“Whaaat?” he insisted.

“Sweetie, cutie, angel...”

“Shut up,” she said, meeting her lips abruptly with his.

Anna moaned, delighted, while Saeran started to caress her breasts under her clothing, strongly.

“Careful,” she chuckled.

“Shut up,” he repeated, turning her around, taking off her jumper and underwear.

He started to tease her entrance with his tongue, making her moan against the pillow, grabbing it tightly.

“Saeran, be a good boy,” she asked, panting and wantonly.

“You haven’t been a good girl today,” he said, biting her neck, marking her in revenge.

“I wanted to call your attention,” she chuckled, feeling an increasing urge while he bit her.

She moaned more loudly, which made Saeran grow impatient too. He unfastened his trousers, put on a condom and got fast into her, grabbing her by the waist, making her moan and pant loudly, thrusting hard into her.

Saeyoung and Yoosung looked at each other, hearing Anna and Saeran in their room.

“Want to go for a walk?” Yoosung suggested.

“Yes, please.”

They went walking to Rika’s apartment. It was pretty far, but a nice walk. They had been talking before about Rika, and Saeyoung had told him he had found a woman who looked suitable to take care of her. Yoosung had promised to interview her on Monday. They centred their conversation now on Catherine and Saeran.

“It was quite funny to see Anna getting jealous,” Saeyoung chuckled.

“Don’t tease her,” Yoosung laughed.

“You jealous? Do you prefer me to tease only youuuuu?” he asked, playfully, embracing him and tickling him.

“No! Stop!!”

They laughed.

 

Anna had to go back home, but Saeran wouldn’t let go off her.

“I have to get dressed, darling,” she laughed.

“I don’t want to. Stay forever. You won’t need any clothing if you stay in my room.”

She laughed.

“You’re so loving all of a sudden. I’ll see you tomorrow when you go to the bakery.”

He bit her back.

“What are you doing?!” She exclaimed, making him chuckle. 

They said goodbye and parted ways when Anna got on the bus. Saeran had to admit he was nervous about going to work at the bakery with Anna’s father, but he also felt optimistic. Maybe things were starting to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran' first day at the bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for your support and reading. I hope you like this one! As always, feedback is appreciated <3

Saeran found it more difficult than expected waking up at five o’ clock, but, fortunately, he made it. He left home in silence, taking the first bus in the morning and arrived to the bakery just in time.

“Morning,” Anna’s father said, opening the back door of the place.

“Good morning.”

They entered the building in silence and Mr Smith turned on the lights.

“The first thing you need to know,” he said, “it’s where the things are, so follow me.”

He made a tour round the small kitchen, showing him and explaining how the utensils worked, and gave him an apron. He proceeded showing him how he made the dough and gave it good shape. It was Saeran’s turn now.

“It looks awful,” Anna’s father said when Saeran finished.

“Sorry,” he sighed.

“But you didn’t mess up with the dough, so that’s good. You’ll improve, I guess.”

Saeran looked at him, feeling somehow better. They worked in silence. Saeran preferred it that way. He found himself enjoying the smell of the bread in the oven and even the hard work didn’t seem so annoying since Mr Smith wasn’t pressuring him to work faster, for he himself was working at a slow path. It was almost relaxing. He smiled, looking at the dough. It had a better shape now.

“What do you think?” he asked.

Mr Smith looked at his achievement.

“Awful.” Saeran frowned. The clock struck eight and an alarm sounded. “Come with me, I’ll show you how to open the shop. You’ll do it the next time unless your bread becomes showier.”

“Good morning, Mr Smith,” an old woman greeted him at the entrance.

“Morning.”

“Who’s this nice boy?” she asked, looking at Saeran.

“He’s working with me now.”

“Oh, I’m glad you finally listened to Marian’s advice. What’s your name, boy?”

“Saeran,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you, Saeran. I’m Mrs Morrison. We’ll see each other frequently now onwards, I guess.”

“Yah.”

“Don’t be rude, boy,” Mr Smith said, making him startle. Mrs Morrison laughed.

“It’s okay,” she said.

“Boy, take the tray out of the oven and start putting the bread on the shelves.”

Saeran complied. He was quick but tidy, which Mr Smith liked. He took the next tray while Mr Smith made more dough. A customer entered.

“You’re the new boy?” a woman said.

Saeran nodded.

“I’m Saeran,” he replied.

He tried to be more polite with the customers, following Mr Smith’s instructions, though he could not help but finding strange Mr Smith’s relationship with them. When Saeran worked at the supermarket, his customers would have never asked his name or told him theirs. This seemed a more personal relationship, and he didn’t really know how to feel about that.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Marian.”

Suddenly, Mr Smith hurried out of the kitchen, composing himself before greeting her.

“I’m glad you finally agreed to it!” she happily said.

“Yah. Boy, make some more dough,” he said.

Saeran went to the kitchen, but kept an eye on Mr Smith, looking from the kitchen door. It was the first time he saw him smiling, apart from the time he showed him Anna’s pictures. He was rubbing his neck, shyly. Was there any chance he liked Marian?

Saeran knew Anna had lived alone with his father since she was six, and from what he had heard from her she didn’t have a good relationship with her mother, though she had never mentioned anything explicit about it, so it would be normal for Mr Smith to fall in love again. Saeran smiled. It could also be good for Anna to have a female figure around, since the people she spent more time with were all men.

Marian waved goodbye to him and he waved back. Mr Smith entered the kitchen again, blushing. They remained silent for a while.

“She looks nice,” Saeran pointed out.

“Don’t be nosy.”

Saeran startled. He didn’t mean to.

“She’s nice,” Mr Smith continued. “But Anna doesn’t seem to like her.”

Saeran sighed. She really was a daddy’s girl.

“Why not?”

Mr Smith frowned.

“I told you not to be nosy,” they remained silence for a while. “Still, even if she did like her, I don’t think Marian would consider... being friends with me.”

Saeran couldn’t hide his smile.

“She seemed to act friendly towards you.”

“You think?” 

“Yah.”

The silence grew awkward.

“Well, shut up,” Mr Smith said.

“Yes, sir.”

“Saeran! Daddy!!” they heard from the front door.

They both tried to rush out of the kitchen at the same time and almost fell on the floor. Saeran blushed and let Mr Smith go before him, who was frowning.

“Anna, good morning,” Mr Smith said.

“Daddy! Where’s... oh, there he is! Hi, Saeran! You look so good in your apron!” she smiled.

He blushed. Mr Smith’s look grew more annoyed.

“Thank you,” Saeran said.

Anna looked at her father.

“Daddy, don’t look so annoyed, I brought your lunch today! Surprise! And for Saeran too, of course.”

He blushed. Had she made him lunch for real? They both looked at the boxes with their lunch. They had stickers with hearts, teddy bears and their names on them. They smiled.

“Aaaaw! Look at you both! I’m glad you like them,” she exclaimed. “I’ll get going now, I can’t be late for school.”

She kissed them both on their cheeks.

“I love you both! See you later!”

They looked at the door, still blushing. Mr Smith gave Saeran an annoyed look.

“It’s the first time ever she makes me lunch.”

He blushed.

 

Yoosung was wandering up and down the living room, waiting for the woman Saeyoung recommended him to arrive.

“Yoosung,” Rika called him.

“Yes, Rika?” he said, going to her, smiling.

“Yoosung sad?” she asked.

“I’m not sad, I’m just a bit nervous because a new friend is coming to play with you today,” he replied.

Rika got nervous every time they mentioned something about taking care of her, so they used the word ‘play’ instead.

“MC?” she asked.

“No, another person.”

“Anna?”

“No, I told you it’s a new friend.”

“V?”

Yoosung froze.

“No, V is not... coming today,” he answered.

He felt the tears coming to his eyes, but repressed them as he could.

“Yoosung sad,” she said.

“I’m fine, Rika.”

“Yoosung no sad. Rika take Yoosung to paradise,” she smiled.

Yoosung became pale.

“P-paradise?” he asked.

“Party in Paradise with Yoosung, V, and Rika. Anna and MC too.”

He smiled, shaking.

“Yeah, sure.”

Fortunately, he heard the doorbell.

The woman was indeed really nice and seemed to get along well with Rika. Yoosung’s intention had been to stay two or three days with her, but he was still trembling because of Rika’s words, so he decided he would leave her alone with her that morning and watch her through the security cameras at Saeyoung’s home. 

Saeyoung was working when his phone rang.

“Agent 707 ready to hack your heaaart!”

“Saeyoung, can I go to your home?” Yoosung asked, “I’m already on the bus.”

“Yey! Hacking completed! Of course you can, Yoosungiee. I have to work, but I can finish in an hour.”

“Nice see you then.”

Saeyoung was happy he was coming, but also worried since Yoosung didn’t sound well and it was strange that he was ready to leave Rika alone with a complete stranger.

The doorbell rang and Saeyoung rushed to open it.

“Hi, honey!” he greeted him

“Hi,” Yoosung smiled, letting Saeyoung hug him. “Can I watch Rika’s apartment from the security cameras.”

“Sure, just let me turn them on,” Saeyoung answered, going to one of the computers in the living-room. “But why did you decide to come instead of staying?”

“Oh, eeh, I thought if I was around the carer wouldn’t act normally, and I want to see how she behaves. So that’s why.”

 _Yoosung Kim, you’re a terrible liar_ , Saeyoung thought.

“Alright, makes sense,” he said. “Here you’re. I’ll finish my tasks and join you. We can connect the computer on the telly and watch it together, it would be like watching a remake of Jane Eyre.”

Yoosung frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” he grinned. “See you in a minute.”

Saeyoung went to his bedroom and left Yoosung in the living-room, eating Honey Buddha Chips while staring attentively to the screen. It was better this way, Yoosung thought. If Saeyoung knew what Rika had said he would be really worried and not let him go to visit her again. He could even lock him up in the house.

Eventually, Saeyoung came with more Honey Buddha Chips and a can of Dr Pepper. Yoosung had been around an hour staring at the screen but immersed in his thoughts, so when he felt the cold can against his bare neck, he jumped from the chair. Saeyoung laughed.

“Did I scare yooou?!” he laughed.

Yoosung blushed.

“That was unnecessary.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled. “Well, are you going to tell me what’s really happening?”

Yoosung startled.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, babe, you’re a terrible liar,” he said, approaching him. “And I’m upset you lied to me, so either you tell me now, or I punish you.”

Yoosung gulped.

“I really have nothing to tell you,” he insisted.

Saeyoung grinned.

He took Yoosung to his bedroom and undressed him, tying him up on the bed.

“Okay, Yoosungie, since you’re so stubborn, I’ll have to punish you, okay. For every minute that goes by, I’ll put an ice on your cutie belly,” he said, licking it with the tip of his tongue. “You ready?”

“Saeyoung,” his eyes became teary.

“How long will you be able to hold on?” he grinned.

He put the first ice, making Yoosung tremble and complain.

“If you really don’t like it, tell me what’s going on,” he insisted.

Yoosung bit his lower lip. It was a question of pride now. Thirty minutes went by before Yoosung gave in, the ices melting on his belly and chest, trembling, all cold.

“I’ll tell you!” he finally exclaimed.

Saeyoung sighed. He freed him and gave him a towel, embracing him.

“You’re so cold!” Saeyoung complained.

“And whose fault is it?” he exclaimed.

He chuckled. Saeyoung prepared Yoosung a warm bath and they entered the tub together.

“Speak, little boy,” Saeyoung said, embracing him from behind as Yoosung was sitting on his lap.

“Rika talked about paradise today.”

Yoosung could feel how Saeyoung’s arms tensed around him.

“She said she would take me, Anna and MC to paradise. She also mentioned V.”

He expected Saeyoung to start yelling at him not to go again with her, getting mad at him for hiding this, but his reaction was quite different. He embraced him tighter instead,   
hiding his face in Yoosung’s neck.

“Please, don’t go with her again,” he asked.

Yoosung caressed his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he replied.

“Please,” Saeyoung insisted, “I don’t want her to hurt you too.”

Yoosung startled. He turned to face him, clumsily, and took his face in his hands, resting his forehead on his.

“She won’t hurt me, I swear. She can’t. I won’t be left alone with her, and she’s too weak to hurt me now. I was only a bit scared,” he smiled, sad, “that’s why I came. I feel better now that I’m with you.”

Saeyoung embraced him again, his face resting on his chest.

“Two conditions,” he said.

Yoosung nodded.

“You won’t spend more than three hours there, I’ll watch you through the security cameras, and you’ll come straight away to my home after being with her.”

Yoosung chuckled, caressing his hair.

“Those are three conditions,” he said.

Saeyoung held him closer.

“Okay,” Yoosung said. “I’ll do that, I promise.”

He took his chin to make him look up at him and kissed him.

 

Saeran looked at his lunch, impatient. He wasn’t really hungry, but he wanted to try it. When were they going to have lunch? Finally Mr Smith announced lunch time. Saeran didn’t want to look impatient to eat it, so he took his time washing his hands, taking off the apron and opening the lunch box, and so did Mr Smith, who did everything slowly and carefully. They both delighted at the sight of their lunches and started eating it. It was delicious.

“We’ll open two more hours in the afternoon, until five, and then close it until tomorrow. Before leaving, though, we’ll have to clean the kitchen.”

Saeran nodded.

And so they did. Saeran was surprised about the small number of customers they had had during the day. In the morning they had been mostly a handful of old people, and in the afternoon some students of the neighbouring school. Could he really afford employing him?

“You worked well, boy,” he said. “When you improve baking, you’ll be a great help. And when you improve your communicating skills,” he looked at him severely.

Mr smith was not much talkative and nice, though. Still, he was glad he found him helpful.

“Why did you decide to take more staff?” he asked.

Mr Smith sighed.

“I work quite slowly. People kept on telling me to get some help. Besides, there are not many customers, but they all come here daily and the local doesn’t have many expenses, and since Anna pays her studies with a grant, things are going quite well. I can afford it, if that was your preoccupation,” he looked at him, annoyed, which made Saeran startle. He nodded. “Nosy boy.”

Saeran couldn’t tell if Mr Smith liked him or not.

“Saeran, daddy, are you still there?” Anna greeted them at the back door.

“Hi, Annie,” his father greeted her.

“Hi,” Saeran smiled.

She smiled back.

“Let’s go home, I’m hungry!” she exclaimed. “Are you staying for dinner?” she asked Saeran.

“He isn’t. He’ll have to wake up early tomorrow morning.”

Saeran agreed and Anna puffed out her cheeks. Nevertheless, he accompanied them home.

“Daddy, you go up stairs, I’m going to say goodbye to Saeran,” Anna said, making him blush.

Mr Smith complied, annoyed. When he was out of sight, Anna embraced Saeran and kissed him. He startled but kissed her back.

“How was it? How did you find the job?” she asked, excited.

“Good. I...” he blushed. “I wanted to give you something.”

He took out of the pocket of his jacket a small bag with cookies.

“Your father let me cook them in my free time,” he explained.

Anna took them, surprised.

“It’s to apologise,” Saeran continued, blushing harder, looking away from her. “I should have stopped Cathy before things got so bad.”

Anna blushed, overwhelmed.

“Say something, silly girl,” he said, looking back at her.

“I love you!” she exclaimed, hugging him again.

“You’re so silly.”

“I’m sure they’ll be delicious.”

“I hope they taste better than they look like,” Saeran chuckled.

“Me too.”

He punched her arm, making she laugh.

“Did you like your lunch?” she asked, opening the bag and getting a biscuit.

“I did. Thanks.”

“Since when are you so polite?” she chuckled. She bit the biscuit. “Mmm... they’re good,” she smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, give me more,” she laughed, playfully and he raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps I’m indulging you too much.”

“It’s your duty.”

“Spoilt girl,” she said, pinching her nose which made her chuckle.

“Yes, I am.”

They kissed once again and say goodbye. Anna was turning to leave when he called her.

“Hey, princess,” he said

“Yes?” she replied, facing him, smiling widely.

He blushed.

“I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran meets Anna's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! I'm excited to know what you think about this one since you'll learn something more about Anna and her past. I hope you're enjoying my OC :3
> 
> Of course, there's some Yooseven at the end, and some smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

“Anna, your mother’s called. I told you you’ll meet her on Saturday.”

Anna looked at her father, angry.

“What? Why did you say that?” she exclaimed.

“Because if it weren’t for my intervention you would never see her,” he replied.

“Why do I even have to?!”

“She’s your mother, Annie,” her father sighed.

“Well, she’s never behaved like that!”

“Saeran is invited too.”

“You told my mother about Saeran?!” she yelled.

“Of course I did.”

She yelled in anger.

“I’m surrounded by idiots! Idiots!”

She locked herself up in her room. Anna had to admit that it didn’t look so unbearable if Saeran was by her side, but still it was awful. Meeting her mother was like torture for her. She was always proud and rude, flirting with all the men that surrounded her and would talk about her ‘precious children.’ It was unbearable. Anna called Saeran.

“Mmmmm...Hi,” he said.

She chuckled. She felt better already.

“You’re improving,” she laughed.

“What do you want?”

“So cold! I wanted to know if you were free on Saturday.”

“Sure,” he replied.

“Nice. Come with me and my mother, then. We’re going to meet in the afternoon.”

“Fine.”

“Nice, darling! I can’t wait to see you.”

She could feel Saeran blushing at the other side of the phone.

“I... want to see you too.”

She blushed. She wasn’t expecting that.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They hung up. Anna lied on her bed, smiling. Saeran was usually shier on the phone than face to face, maybe because he couldn’t see her reactions, but he was becoming more loving as days passed. She chuckled.

“Daddy, I’m so in love!!!” she exclaimed.

“Just come and help me with dinner,” he sighed.

Unfortunately for Anna, Saturday did come. She looked at her wardrobe, unsure about what to wear. Last time, she had worn the white dress, the pink one was a bit too childish for her mother’s taste, and the light blue one had also been out of the question since her mother hater the colour. The one lower-patterned seemed too elegant and she wouldn’t wear the one with patches. She finally chose the green one her mother had bought her for her birthday last year.

“You look pretty,” Saeran said when he saw her already waiting for him at the front door.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “You too. Well, not pretty,” she laughed. “But really handsome.”

He bushed. He had actually tried looking good, he wanted to give a good impression to Anna’s mother, so he had borrowed his brother’s white shirt and was wearing black leather trousers, which he knew Anna loved.

“Where are we going to meet her?” he asked.

“At a cafeteria next to the mall. Oh, by the way, she’s rude, proud and annoying, so we can leave if you cannot stand her anymore. The one who gets sick of her earlier just says it and we leave, alright?”

He looked at her, surprised, but nodded.

“I’ve never asked you before, but, why don’t you get along with your mother?” he asked.

She sighed.

“It’s a complicated story.”

“So it’s not only about her character, right?” he insisted.

She looked up at him.

“Nope.”

He hesitated.

“You don’t want to tell me?” he asked.

Anna sighed.

“It’s just... after all you’ve gone through complaining about my situation seems selfish,” she confessed.

Saeran startled. He put his hand on her head.

“You’re the opposite of selfish,” he sighed. “I’ve told you everything about me and you’ve supported me. I want you to do the same for you.”

She smiled, moved.

“My mother abandoned daddy and I when I was six,” she started. “He didn’t want to tell me in the beginning, but I kept asking him about her, since I adored her even though she hadn’t really paid attention to me. He told me she was on a trip, but I found out the truth. She never called me in two years. I kept asking about her, though. She came to see me for my eighth birthday, but I got mad at her because she ruined everything. She started to insult dad and tell him he had made me become a stupid and spoilt girl and left. She started to call me on my birthday and Christmas since then, and sometimes asked me if I wanted to see her. I always said no until twelve. When I met her, she had a new family she lived with. She used to tell me she didn’t really like children, that that was the reason why she was so cold with me when I was little, but she was so warm and loving with them. I got mad and left. I meet her sometimes, but it’s always because daddy insists, he tells me she gets sad when I refuse, but why should I worry? Really...” Saeran squeezed her hand, lovingly. “And now you’re going to meet that lovely person.”

He kissed her forehead at which Anna smiled, feeling better.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I haven’t done anything,” Saeran blushed.

“Yes, you have.”

They arrived to the cafe and sat at a table for three, waiting for Anna’s mother. She finally arrived.

“Annie, darling!” she exclaimed, kissing her cheek. “You finally used the dress I sent you. Let me see you,” she asked, making her turn around. “Mmmm... you’re thinner than the last time I saw you. I thought it would look better on you,” she sighed. Anna frowned, annoyed. “Is this your boyfriend?” she asked, pointing at Saeran.

She nodded. He greeted her, not as enthusiastically as she would have liked.

“He looks nice,” she said. “Well, Annie, tell me, how are you? You keep calling your father ‘daddy’?” she laughed.

“I do,” Anna said.

“Such a spoilt child. You know,” she said to Saeran, “I wouldn’t have let her call me ‘mummy’ after ten for sure.”

She called the waiter and ordered a coffee for her and Anna and hot chocolate for Saeran.

“Chocolate?” she laughed.

“Yah, his soul is not sour as yours,” Anna said.

“Calm down, honney, I was not criticising your boy,” she laughed. Saeran faked a smile. “Still, you should change your attitude of spoilt daddy’s girl, it’s so annoying and Saeran won’t like you anymore, am I right?”

“Nope,” he replied. Saeran was starting to feel annoyed. 

Anna’s mother laughed.

“You two are such a funny couple,” she said, drinking from her coffee. “Baby, don’t put your hands under the table, is impolite.”

“Are you going to criticise everything I do?” she replied.

“I’m your mother, I have to scold you if you do something wrong.”

“Why are you trying to play the mother now when you were never there?”

“Oh, my God, here we go again,” she sighed, resting her head between her hands. “I don’t know what your father said about me, but...”

“He said nothing, it’s all about you, don’t try to make this about him!” she exclaimed.

“You still shield him, I see. Do you hate me, Anna?” she asked, drinking from her coffee indifferently.

“I certainly don’t like you,” Anna answered, bewildered.

“Well, I don’t like you either, but at least I try to improve our relationship. I care about you, but your attitude is just too rebellious for me.”

“You don’t give a damn about me or you wouldn’t have left.”

She sighed.

“You always turn this into a fight.”

“Love, I’m starting to get tired of her, can we leave?” Anna said to Saeran.

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to intervene. He had actually got tired of her the moment she arrived, but still, she was her mother. He wanted to remain neutral.

“Why doesn’t he have an opinion?” Anna’s mother asked. “Is he always so silent?”

“Mother, don’t ever call me or daddy again.”

“Don’t call him ‘daddy,’ it’s awful. I’ll call you when you get calmer.”

They left without saying goodbye and went to a nearby park. Anna yelled in anger.

“She’s awful! She’s unbearable! Aaaaaah!!! I hate her!!” Saeran embraced her from behind to soothe her. “You think I’m too thin?” she asked.

“You’re perfect.”

She turned and smiled to him.

“You know, I still care about what she thinks. There are two main reasons,” she lifted two fingers in the air. “Number one is because I want her to see I’m doing perfectly well without her. Number two is because I want her to feel proud of me, and I’m actually angry with me about the second one, you know?”

He kissed her forehead.

“I think you’re doing perfectly well without her, and if she weren’t so full of herself, she would feel proud of you. Still, it’s difficult when she doesn’t know you.”

Anna smiled.

“Are you proud of me?” she blushed.

Saeran blushed, looking away from her.

“I’m still trying to understand how a person as awesome as you can actually exist,” he looked at her again when he noticed she remained silent. “Oh, my God, are you crying?”

“Don’t look at me!” she exclaimed between sobs.

Saeran put his arm around her head, bringing her closer to him, taking her hand in his free hand. Her phone rang.

“Sorry,” she said, looking for it in her bag.

She took it without looking at the number.

“Annie?” it was her mother. She didn’t answer. “Are you still mad at me?” she sighed. “Look, I’m not going to call you again if you don’t want to. It’s just... are you listening?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Ok. Now, look, I... I guess I’m sorry. I’m just... You know? When you were little, your father... he was not the man I thought he was. I just fell in love again, and ran away with this other man. I had a hard time too, you know? I looked at your pictures and cried because I missed you, I still have that picture in my wallet. That man grew tired of me and abandoned me. I had such a hard time, you know? Well, I met another man who had a family and welcomed me to become part of it. I want to be for those children what I couldn’t be for you. I guess... when I see you I’m reminded of all the bad things I did, so I’m rude with you. I guess it’s not your fault. So, I mean, are you listening?” her voice broke.

“I am,” Anna said, starting to cry again. Saeran squeezed her hand.

“So, yeah, ca-can I have a second chance? You don’t need to answer right now, so think about it.”

“Yes.”

“You’ll think about it?”

“We could meet some other day and... think about it.”

Anna’s mother smiled.

“Thank you.”

Saeran hugged her.

“You’re too good.”

“I didn’t say yes,” she frowned.

He kissed her forehead.

 

Yoosung took his phone.

“Remember our deal!” he heard Saeyoung’s voice at the other side of the line.

“I’m going there!” he exclaimed.

“You cannot escape my eyes. God 707 is watching you.”

He had been doing that the last few days. When he saw Yoosung going out of Rika’s home through the security cameras, he called him to remind him to go to his house, where he was waiting for him almost to check him physically.

“Saeyoung, open the door!” he exclaimed when he arrived.

“Yoosungiee!” Saeyoung hugged him, making him fall on the floor. “I missed you! Now, let me check!”

He started to take his clothes off while Yoosung tried to resist.

“The floor is cold, Saeyoung!” he complained, his eyes teary.

“Goosebumps checked!” Saeyoung laughed, biting his shoulder.

“Why did you do that?!”

He started to tickle Yoosung, making him laugh while he tried to escape from him.

“Tickles checked!” Saeyoung looked at his chest. “You have a bruise here,” his face became shaded.

“It’s a hickey! You made it!!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Hehe.”

“Saeyoung, let me go, the floor is really cold!!”

“I want to have a shower with you!” he exclaimed.

“Okay, okay, but let go off me.”

He took Yoosung on his arms and carried him to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and leading him into the tub.

“There are more things I need to check,” Saeyoung said when they were already under the warm water.

He put Yoosung against the wall, his two hands at each side of his face.

“Saeyoung?” he whispered.

He started kissing him, his hands caressing him from his neck to his chest down until they reached his crotch, making him moan.

“I think I’ll have to check this more deeply.”

He kneeled and Yoosung grabbed his hair, pushing him closer to himself. Saeyoung complied, licking him in a teasing manner.

“Saeyoung, please,” Yoosung moaned.

He took him in his mouth, sucking and licking it, making Yoosung’s legs shiver while he moaned. Saeyoung grabbed his ass, pushing him closer to himself and looked up at Yoosung while the water fell down his head and back.

Yoosung sat slowly on the tube and Saeyoung moved back, touching him with his right hand. He kissed him again, and put his legs around him, breaking the kiss to look at him in the eyes while starting to introduce Yoosung inside of him. Their kiss became more passionate, their movements quicker and their moans louder. Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung’s waist with strength, arching his back in pleasure as he held his arms, coming little afterwards. Saeyoung rested on Yoosung’s chest.

“Checked!” he kissed him.

Yoosung chuckled, caressing his hair.

“How was it today?” he asked, standing up.

“Good. I like the lady and Rika gets along with her too, so I’m happy.”

“She didn’t say anything like what she said the other day again, right?”

Yoosung shook his head.

They went out of the tub before catching a cold and cuddled in Saeyoung’s bed, their hair still wet.

“When are you going back to school?” he asked.

“This Monday,” Yoosung replied, playing with his fiancé’s hair.

He smiled. They eventually fell asleep, without even realising they had left Yoosung’s clothing at the entrance and the bathroom was a mess. Poor Saeran realised, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran tries to help Anna and her father, but she gets mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! This one is focused on Anna and Saeran, so there will be not much Yooseven, but I'll compensate with the next chapter!
> 
> Some smut towards the middle of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you're liking it so far. Feedback is appreciated <3

Saeran was working on the shape of his bread when Anna entered the bakery. She visited them every morning and he had already learnt he should let Mr Smith go before him to meet her. 

“You have some flour on your nose,” she laughed, touching the tip of Saeran’s nose.

He tried to clean it with the back of his hand.

“Is it gone?”

“Now it’s worse,” she laughed, making Saeran blush.

“Well, that means I’m working hard.”

She cleaned it with a handkerchief and Saeran laughed. She could be so posh.

“Daddy, can I have dinner today at Saeran’s?” she asked.

Mr Smith looked at him.

“He has to work tomorrow, so should go to bed early.”

“But it is Friday!” she complained with a pout.

“Don’t worry about me, Mr Smith,” Saeran blushed.

He hesitated.

“If you do a bad work, you’ll face the consequences,” he said. “And she cannot stay the night.”

“Yey! My daddy is the best daddy ever!” she exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

A customer entered.

“Sae, dear!” Catherine exclaimed.

Mr Smith and Anna looked at her in hatred. Mr Smith wouldn’t surely allow a strange girl to flirt with his daughter’s boyfriend in his own bakery, more so if the boy was shy.

“Catherine Earnshaw,” Anna muttered.

“What are you talking about? That’s not my name.”

“Yah, but both of you are crazy.”

She walked towards Saeran, ignoring her and Anna struck out her tongue, making faces which made Saeran chuckle.

“I heard you were working here and wanted to say hi.”

“Hi,” he said.

“I miss you,” she whispered, shyly, looking at him worried.

He sighed. Mr Smith prevented Anna from taking the baker and hitting her on the head.

“Girl, the shop is closed,” he said.

“I thought you opened at eight.”

“Not for you!!” Anna yelled.

“Cathy, why don’t you leave?” Saeran said. “I told you to change your attitude.”

Mr Smith and Anna nodded.

“Sae!” she exclaimed, blushing. “I really can’t help liking you!”

She looked at the floor, frowning.

“I don’t like you,” he sighed.

“Good boy,” Mr Smith and Anna whispered at the same time.

Saeran looked at both of them.

“Let’s talk outside,” he said.

Both of them startled, following them with their eyes.

“Cathy, I’m really serious,” he said when they were alone. “You cannot try to flirt with me when I have a girlfriend. If you want to remain friends, you...”

“I don’t want to!” she exclaimed.

Saeran startled when he saw she was starting to cry.

“I really mean it when I say I like you. Why can’t you look at me? I can’t understand.”

“Because I have someone I’m in love with already.”

She started to dry some tears that were falling down her cheeks.

“But I’m also nice and pretty.”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I can only see her.”

“I’m really being rejected, right?” she tried to smile. Saeran nodded. “But I want you to know,” she said. “I actually came only to check you were really doing fine and tell you something,” she added, taking a deep breath. Well, the truth is you are the first person I like this way,” she smiled, sadly. 

Saeran looked away. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered.

She chuckled.

“It’s for things like those that I like you, so don’t say that.”

He blushed, annoyed.

“Well, I have to work.”

“I won’t annoy you anymore, really,” she looked at the floor.

He couldn’t help feeling somehow sad about her.

“Good,” he said, nevertheless.

She went away, finally giving in, though she kissed his cheek one last time, and waved goodbye, smiling again. Saeran opened the door to enter the bakery and Mr Smith and Anna fell on the floor.

“You were listening.”

They stood up and moved away, blushing.

“Hehe,” Anna laughed.

Saeran scolded them for listening to other people’s conversation. They went back to work and Anna was about to leave for school when Marian entered the shop.

“Hi, dear,” she smiled.

Anna frowned.

“Hi.”

Saeran sighed. Mr Smith looked at her, uneasy, but went to meet her like usually. Saeran knew he could be considered nosy, but called Anna into the kitchen.

“Anna, can you come just for a second?” he asked.

Her expression changed into a smile, and went where he was.

“What’s up?”

“Mmmm... what do you think about this bread?” he asked.

“It looks as awful as five minutes ago,” she dryly replied, understanding. “I’m not silly, Saeran.”

“Me neither. Why don’t you like her?”

“She’s too nosy. You know when she met my father she tried to play the wife and mother with us, coming to our home almost every night to dine with us and her unbearable son. She finally got I didn’t like them and never came back.”

Saeran sighed.

“I made that mistake with Yoosung and my brother,” he caressed her face. “I don’t want you to do the same thing with your father.”

“We’re perfectly fine on our own,” she insisted.

“I also thought that, but wouldn’t your father like to remake his life with another woman?” he asked.

“I told you, we’re fine. We’ve always been.”

Saeran hesitated.

“And... and when you don’t live with your father?”

Anna startled.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m working to leave my brother’s house, so...”

Anna blushed.

“So?”

“Well, you know,” he blushed.

“No, I don’t,” she smiled.

He looked away from her.

“Silly girl.”

“Yes, I am, so tell me. What’s going to happen when you leave your brother’s?” she insisted, her smile widening.

“Nothing.”

“Eeeh?” she exclaimed, disappointed. “You were going to say something. You can’t take it back!”

He chuckled.

“I was talking nonsense, I didn’t want to ask you to live with me.”

“You said it!” she laughed. “You said it! Now you’ll have to take me to your new home with you!”

“What? I told you I didn’t want to say that.”

Anna started hitting him, making him laugh.

“Don’t tease me!”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “Wouldn’t you want to come and live with me?”

She smiled.

“I would!”

He looked at Mr Smith, who was still talking to Marian, and gave Anna a small kiss on her lips. She chuckled.

“Would you like it if your father opposed?” he asked her, still caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She puffed out her cheeks.

“I guess I wouldn’t.”

He smiled.

“Nosy boy,” she said, going out where his father was. “Marian, why don’t you have dinner with us tomorrow?” she asked, still frowning. They startled. “You can also bring that son of yours, Saeran is coming too.”

She looked at him with a severe look, making him startle.

“That would be fantastic,” Marian said, her face lightening up with a smile.

“Don’t be rude,” Mr Smith scolded her.

She looked at them, serious and left the shop. Saeran sighed. He hoped Anna was not too angry with him and would still have dinner with her that night. She did. She picked him up when they closed the bakery and went together to his home.

“You’re still annoyed,” he repeated for the third time on the bus.

“Nope, I’m perfectly normal.”

“You refuse to kiss me,” he sighed.

“Hmp.”

He embraced her.

“Still, you listened to me.”

She caressed his hair.

“Nosy.”

He frowned. They arrived to find Saeyoung scolding poor Yoosung at the phone.

“We agreed you have to come!”

“Saeyoung, I’m dead tired and I’m heading home right away!”

The three of them sat at the table.

“Men are stupid,” Saeyoung said.

“Yeah,” Anna replied.

Saeran remained silent, starting to get annoyed too.

“Why did you even bother to come if you were going to stay mad at me?” he asked.

“I prefer to be mad at you and close to you than mad at you and far away from you,” she replied.

Saeran sighed.

“Why?”

“So that you can fix it.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” he answered.

“I’m sure you did,” Saeyoung suddenly said.

“He was nosy,” Anna told him.

“Well, being nosy is not that bad!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “I just worry about him, you know?!” he exclaimed.

“Are you talking about Yoosung now?” Saeran sighed.

“Well, but maybe I don’t want to admit I was wrong!” Anna suddenly said.

“But she could have hurt him!!!” Saeyoung replied.

Saeran washed his dish while they kept arguing about different things, kissed Anna and prepared to go to sleep since he had to wake at six again the next day. When he was about to fall asleep, he felt something on his bed, making him startle.

“Saeran, why did you go to sleep without telling me?” Anna complained.

“I kissed you goodnight,” he replied.

She cuddled next to him.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I know you meant good, and you were actually right, so... But that was what made me mad at you, actually, you know?”

“Yah, you’re too proud.”

“Shut up, I’m apologising.”

He embraced her, chuckling.

“Sorry.”

She kissed him.

“Good boy. Now sleep tight since you have to wake up early.”

“I can’t sleep now that you woke me up,” he said, starting to lift the skirt of her dress.

She chuckled.

“Do you want me to make you tired?” she whispered, licking his ear.

“Yes,” he replied, becoming wanton, kissing her.

“But I have to leave.”

She broke the embrace, standing up. Saeran looked up at her with a lustful look. He took his hands to her ass, but she soon moved away from his grab and went out of the bedroom. Saeran followed her, annoyed.

“I really mean it when I say I need to go home,” she said.

“I’ll take you,” Saeran replied.

“You can drive?”

“Of course I can. I couldn’t do it before because of the antidepressants, but as the dose is smaller now, I should be able to. I don’t want you to pay for a taxi or go alone on a bus.”

“Are you sure you can do it?” she asked.

“I’ll ask my brother.”

Saeyoung reluctantly gave him the keys of one of his babies and Saeran drove Anna home.

“Thank you, babe,” she said, kissing him and reaching for the door.

Saeran closed the car before she could leave.

“What are you doing?” she laughed.

“You think you could leave after teasing me?” he grinned.

“You were so gentleman-like just a minute ago,” she chuckled, kissing him.

They moved to the back seats and started to make out, Anna sitting on Saeran’s lap, his hands moving quickly from her breasts to her ass, pulling her closer to him, moaning her name. She unzipped his trousers and freed his erection, putting on a condom quickly. He took off her pants and got into her with need, his hands on her waist, helping her moving. The car windows started to mist over as their pants and moans became louder. He unbuttoned her dress and moved her bra to suck and lick her nipples, making her groan and grab his hair, which he loved. They finished and Anna sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, both of them still panting. She chuckled.

“What?” Saeran asked, making her sit on his lap to embrace her.

“It’s just... I’m happy,” she smiled.

“Why?”

She laughed.

“You ask why? I have a handful of reasons, you know?” she caressed his face.

“Tell me,” he insisted, tickling her softly.

“Stop it!” she laughed.

He laughed too.

“Well, first of all, my boyfriend is super perfect,” she kissed him. “I’m also glad I have good friends and family,” she kissed his cheeks. “I’m doing well at school,” he kissed the tip of his nose. “And now I’m happier because I like making love with you,” she looked at him in the eye, blushing. “And I think you like it too.”

“I really do,” he blushed.

“I was a bit scared at first because you had some previous experience, am I wrong?”

“You’re not,” he sighed. “But it had nothing to do with what I do with you.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Do we have to talk about it?” he replied, uncomfortable.

“Yah, I want to know.”

He sighed.

“It was... harder and I didn’t really care if I hurt the other person. In fact, we usually hurt each other on purpose,” he looked down at her. “I like it more with you.”

She smiled.

“I know. So you were an S?”

He startled.

“Can we change the subject?”

“Answer!” she exclaimed.

“I guess I used to.”

“But I’m glad you like me more,” she smiled.

“It’s not only that I like you more. I love you and I enjoy it more with you.”

She blushed, smiling.

“Hehe,” she laughed, kissing her cheek. “I’m even happier now.”

“Silly girl.”

“You enjoyed it more our first time too?” she asked.

“Yah.”

“But why? I was so scared you wouldn’t like it. I didn’t do much, you know, to give you pleasure.”

He sighed.

“Because I love you and I didn’t love them, so it’s completely different!” he exclaimed. “Now shut the fuck up.”

He embraced her, hiding his face in her neck.

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered,” she laughed. “Now I’m really leaving.”

“I don’t want you to see my face now, so you’re not moving.”

“You know you have to wake up at six?” she chuckled.

She took his face between her hands. He was deep red.

“Why did it make you so embarrassed?” she laughed. “You’re too cute.”

She kissed him. They waved goodbye and Saeran headed home, tired. He went to sleep, the next day was going to be long and he didn’t even want to imagine how hard it would be to wake up so early. And of course, he was dead tired the next day.

“I told you,” Mr Smith said with a small triumphant smile.

Anna was nervous. She looked at her reflection as she waited Marian and her son to arrive. She had to change her attitude, she had been telling herself, she had to be more open-minded and less selfish and try to look for her daddy’s happiness.

“Princess?” she heard Saeran’s voice. She turned to see him leaning on the door frame. “You ready?”

“Are they here?” she asked.

“Coming up.” He replied, making her sigh. “You look,” he hesitated, blushing and rubbing his neck, “quite pretty. Still, I think Marian likes you already, so just focus on liking her,” he said.

She grinned.

“Okay, Saewise,” she teased him.

He frowned, blushing.

“I told you I did the same with Yoosung, so I know what I’m talking about,” he complained.

It was the first time he could scold her and give her advice, so he was quite happy, but also nervous. If everything turned out badly, he would feel guilty, but he hoped everything would be alright. Marian greeted Mr Smith, Anna and him, and his son entered the house behind her.

“It’s been a while, dear Annie,” he grinned mischievously.

“I’m so charmed you could make it today, Jamie,” Anna replied in the same manner, though too politely.

He kissed her hand and she made a curtsey. Saeran felt he was missing something.

“I’m James,” he introduced himself to Saeran. “Do you want me to kiss your hand too?” he chuckled.

Saeran looked annoyed at him.

“If you’re not reassured in your masculinity otherwise I think you should,” he replied, offering his hand.

Anna laughed while James sat on the sofa, annoyed. Mr Smith and Marian had been talking all that time, so they hadn’t noticed their behaviour. The dinner had an uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Could you be so kind for as to pass me that plate, dear Jamie?” Anna asked.

“Of course, most precious Annie. Would you like something else afterwards?”

“Oh, no, thank you, you’re so obliging.”

“Only because you’re so charming.”

Anna held back a shiver. Saeran looked at both of them, wishing this dinner to finish. He looked then at Mr Smith and Marian. Why did they look so happy? Where they really believing the comedy their son and daughter were playing for them? probably they were just enjoying each other’s company too much to even notice.

“Would you like some more water, lovely Annie?”

“If you’re so kind, my very own Jamie.”

He split some water on Anna’s dress. She became pale.

“Oh, my, I beg your pardon,” he said, taking a napkin. “It’s entirely my fault.”

Anna was about to lose it, but remained quiet, looking at the table to avoid yelling at him, but Saeran felt how she would definitely kill him if he attempted drying the wet dress, so he chose to speak before he could approach her.

“Anna, why don’t you go to your room and change? You could catch a cold.”

She stood up right away.

“I wouldn’t like dear Jamie to feel guilty for my catching a cold. If you’ll excuse me.”

But what Saeran couldn’t prevent James from tripping her. She stumbled, turning around to face him when she did and pushed him, making him fall from the chair, laughing. Mr Smith and Marian stood up instantly, too shocked to speak.

“Daddy’s girl lost it!!!!” James laughed.

“I hate him so much!!!!!” Anna started yelling.

“Anna, apologise,” Mr Smith sighed.

“Oh, my God, James, apologise in this very instant.”

They both kept insulting each other. Saeran decided to stand up and take an infuriated Anna to her bedroom before she killed him. Besides, if he kept going on hearing that asshole insulting her, he would kill him himself.

“It’s because he acts like a jerk!” Anna exclaimed, hitting the cushions on her bed.

Saeran sighed.

At the living room, Marian was on the verge of tears.

“Why did you have to do that?”

“It’s because she acts as if she were superior!” he exclaimed.

Somehow Anna and James ended up in Anna’s bedroom, punished to solve their differences, while Saeran finished his dinner with Mr Smith and Marian. It was awkward.

“We were allies!” James yelled at Anna. “We were supposed to pull them apart! Why did you have to invite my mother to come to your place again?”

“I grew up, James, please,” she proudly replied, rolling her eyes. It was not completely true, but who cared then? “Besides,” she continued, “you were the one who spoilt our relationship acting weird with me. Why should I take into account our old alliance?”

“That was because I was starting to like you!!”

“Oh,” she startled. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, James, but as you can see I already have someone...”

“I don’t like you anymore, asshole,” he sighed.

“What did you call me?!”

They started arguing again. They ended up sitting on opposite sides of the room, too tired to argue.

“That punch really hurt, you know?” he said. “I knew you were dangerous,” he chuckled.

Anna couldn’t help but laughing.

“You seemed to enjoy it. Are you sure you’re not an M?” she teased him.

He laughed. They looked at each other, still laughing.

“It’s like that time we were pretending we were fighting and you hit me for real,” he recalled.

“Yah, you got so mad at me!” she laughed. “I was only doing my best!”

He chuckled.

“You’re too rough.” They laughed. “I had fun with you,” he smiled.

“Ugh, you sure you’re not still in love with me? You’re giving me goosebumps,” Anna teased him.

“I never said I was in love with you, I only liked you. And don’t worry I have a crush on a writer now.”

“Oh, really? Who is her?” she asked.

“It’s not really well-known yet. She’s called MC.”

“Oh, I know her. She’s married, I’m sorry.”

He sighed dramatically.

“I wasted my youth wooing her.”

They laughed.

“So, you’re really serious about our parents,” he asked, becoming serious.

She sighed.

“I guess there’s nothing to be done.”

He looked at the ceiling, hesitating.

“Okay, I’m not going to be the childish one,” he said. “I’ll have to comply, I guess. Besides, you’re like a sister.”

She smiled, still looking at the ceiling.

“I guess you feel like a troublesome younger brother.”

“Asshole,” they laughed.

They came back to the living-room to find their dinner cold, their parents acting lovey-dovey doing the dishes and Saeran asleep on the sofa. Anna went to Saeran and put a blanket on him, kissing his cheek, hoping he wasn’t having a nightmare. Mr Smith and she said goodbye to Marian and his son when they were done with the dishes.

“I hope you’ll come back soon,” Anna’s father said.

“Thank you, Harold, I hope so too,” Marian smiled. “You can also come to our place whenever you want to.”

He nodded. They were about to leave when Marian turned, blushing.

“Oh, Anna, I almost forgot,” she said.

“Yes?”

“I have some necklaces and bracelets that I used to wear when I was your age and don’t use them anymore. Why don’t you come over someday and take a look at them? You can keep them if you like them,” she smiled.

Anna nodded, blushing surprised. They left.

“Daddy, why don’t you go to sleep?” Anna said. “You must be tired.”

“Thank you,” he suddenly said.

“Eh?”

He embraced her.

“You’re all a woman, now, Annie.”

She held back tears, moved.

“Well, I hope I’ll go and live with Saeran soon,” she chuckled.

He moved back.

“We’ll talk about it,” he answered, going back to his room, annoyed.

Anna chuckled. She went to the sofa where Saeran was still asleep. She knew she should wake him up carefully, and was glad everybody was gone to do so. She started kissing his cheeks, caressing the back of his arm, calling him softly between kiss and kiss. He eventually opened his eyes, somehow disoriented but calming down as he saw Anna next to him.

“Baby, you can sleep here if you want to, but you’ll have to sleep either with daddy or on the sofa,” she chuckled.

Saeran stretched, yawning.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s partly my fault, so it’s okay.”

“Did everyone left?”

“Yah, everything turned out okay, so don’t worry. And they understood you were tired. Besides, Marian really liked you, she could see the uncomfortable situation you found yourself in having dinner with her and daddy,” she chuckled.

Saeyoung picked him up and while they waited for him to arrive, Anna told him what had happened with James and when he was asleep. Saeran smiled. He was so happy everything has turned out alright.

“Thank you,” Anna kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad I could help,” he smiled.

She smiled back.

“I love you, Saeran. I love you sooooo much,” she started kissing him.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the awesome fanart of Anna that you can find in my tumblr account: makachan88.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much <3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Saeyoung fix their problems. In the mean time, Saeran has to take care of a sick Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! I don't know if I'll be able to upload in some time since I'll probably be participating in the Jumin x MC week.
> 
> I hope you like this one!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Saeyoung was lying on his bed, looking at some memes on his phone, still pissed off about Yoosung not coming to his house the day before. He was alone at home now, since Saeran had gone to have dinner at Anna’s, and Yoosung had just left Rika’s house but he was not sure if he was going to go to his house after their argument. He should have guessed. He heard poor Yoosung struggling with the door, muttering some non-sense in a mixture of French and Arabic until he called Saeyoung.

“I know you’re hearing me, open the door!” he cried.

Saeyoung chuckled. He had even turned on the security camera, Yoosung was just too funny. He hung up, rushed to the door to open it and Yoosung entered. He was carrying a bag pack and some books.

“I went home before coming, that’s why I took so long,” he said. His face turned sad. “You still mad at me?” he pouted.

Saeyoung couldn’t avoid melting at his puppy eyes. He sighed, putting his hand on the smaller man’s head.

“I guess I’m not.”

Yoosung smiled.

“Good! Then kiss me!” he whined and Saeyoung gave him a small peck on the lips.

“What’s all that?” he asked, taking Yoosung’s bag and taking it to his bedroom.

“I thought I should stay here tomorrow morning and study.”

“Ooooh! I’ll have Yoosung for breakfast!” Saeyoung exclaimed, making Yoosung blush.

“But I really have to study, I have to catch up with the rest of my class and the exams are approaching.”

“When did you become such a good student?” Saeyoung teased him. “Is it all because of me?” his face approached his with a grin.

He blushed, looking away from Saeyoung.

“Don’t you know already?”

Saeyoung’s heart melted. Why did he have to be so cute?

They made dinner together and cuddled on the sofa after eating it.

“I have good news,” Yoosung smiled.

“You finally agree to marry me in a space station?”

“No!” he chuckled. “Rika’s travel is going to be two months before planned, since they gathered enough people already.”

Saeyoung smiled.

“I’m a bit disappointed about not marrying in a space station, but those definitely are good news!” he exclaimed and Yoosung laughed. “So are you going to come to live here officially?”

Yoosung startled.

“For real?”

“Yep!”

“Does Saeran agree?”

“Dunno, it has just come to my mind.”

They laughed.

“I’d love to,” Yoosung smiled, “but we’ll have to ask Saeran first.”

Saeyoung agreed.

Of course, Saeran didn’t oppose. In fact, he encouraged Yoosung to go live with them already, since arguments like the one they had the previous day wouldn’t occur. Besides, Yoosung was a better housework teacher than Saeyoung and Vanderwood, at least in Saeran’s opinion. He was a mess and when he tried to explain him how to do something he would get nervous, but at least he didn’t yell at him like Vanderwood or made a greater mess like Saeyoung. He preferred having to organise Yoosung’s sentences in his head than dealing with the other duo.

Sunday was calm, something the three of them needed. Saeran spent almost all day in bed, recovering his lack of sleep. The nightmares woke him up once or twice, but he was so tired, he would fall asleep almost instantly. Yoosung stood all day home studying, and Saeyoung finished all the work he didn’t do during the rest of the week.

Saeran wouldn’t have imagined it when he went the next day to the bakery, but he did well resting on Sunday.

“Morning, boy, take this,” Mr Smith said, giving him some keys.

Saeran took them, looking at him confused.

“You’re going to take care of Anna on the morning, she’s woken up with a fever. I’ll take care of her in the afternoon. Good luck,” he grinned.

Why was he smiling? Should he worry about his daughter? Was she so sick that she was going to miss school? Saeran rushed to their house, worried.

“Daddy?” he heard Anna’s voice from her bedroom and a cough.

He went there.

“It’s me,” he said.

She was lying on her bed, panting, looking at him with teary eyes. She stretched an arm.

“Saeran,” she weakly smiled. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

He didn’t know what he had to do since he had never taken care of someone, and Anna looked really bad.

“Where is the thermometer?” he asked.

She gave him the indications and he went back with it. He put it under her arm, holding her in his meanwhile, comforting her. Eventually, he took it and looked at the screen which marked her temperature. He frowned.

“Anna, for God’s sake, you have 37’5º, it doesn’t even count as fever.”

She cried.

“I feel awful! I cannot even move!!! I’m going to faint!”

It was curious to find she was a terrible sick, as well as Saeran was a terrible nurse. He tried to make some soup following Yoosung’s indications, but made a mess in the kitchen. Anna appeared coughing and complaining because she “was almost about to die and had to help him making some soup nevertheless.” He kicked her out of the kitchen. He’d much rather attempt to make a soup during a whole hour than heard Anna whining fifteen minutes.

“You have to feed me, Saeran,” she asked in her sick-pose.

He sighed but complied. He wasn’t expecting it to be so erotic. Was she doing it on purpose? Her pyjama was a bit open on the upper part and she would support herself on her two arms, making her breasts get dangerously close to each other. She would open her mouth, blushing and sweating a little due to the high temperature in the room, more than her own body temperature, and would look up at him when he got the spoon in her mouth.

“I didn’t know you liked these kinds of things,” she suddenly said.

“What do you mean?” Saeran asked, blushing.

“Feeding a poor girl in her illness.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You’re hard.”

Damn.

“Button your damn pyjama.”

“Button it yourself, I’m sick,” she complained.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he whispered, his hands shaky while he buttoned it.

Anna chuckled.

“As I thought, I was more comfortable before. Unbutton them.”

He looked at her, taking another spoonful of soup and introducing it forcefully into her mouth, annoyed.

“So rough with a poor sick girl.”

“You’re not even that sick.”

Nevertheless, the fever increased. Fortunately for Saeran, she became quieter, so it was easier for him to take care of her, though she kept complaining and asking him for small whims like tea, biscuits, to take away the said tea and biscuits, hot milk with honey, and so on.

“Saeran, read a book for me.”

He sighed.

“Why don’t you read it yourself?”

“My head aches, I’m so sick.”

He took the book she asked for and sat on the bed next to her. He opened it, unsure. He had never read for someone before.

“I’m quite clumsy reading out loud.”

“Just do it,” she complained.

He started to read it and she moved to lie on Saeran’s chest, one of his arms around her. She eventually fell asleep. Saeran kissed her forehead and moved carefully to tidy the kitchen, but before he could do it he heard the doorbell. He opened it and Mr Smith entered.

“Your turn to take care of the bakery,” he said.

“Mmm... the kitchen...” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it,” he said. “Is she sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“She’s terrible when she is sick, right?” he chuckled.

Saeran agreed.

“She used to ask me to come from the bakery to make her tea and all possible things,” he sighed. “I guess her mother is right when she said I’ve spoilt her.”

“She’s awesome,” Saeran found himself saying out loud.

He blushed. Mr Smith blushed too.

“Well, I know that,” he said. “Now, go to the bakery before the customers arrive.”

He put on his jacket to leave.

“You’re a good boy, Saeran,” Mr Smith said from the kitchen.

He nodded, embarrassed, even though Mr Smith couldn’t see him, and left.

 

More high school girls had been coming recently to the bakery.

“Good afternoon, Mr Choi,” three of them said shyly at the same time.

“Mr Choi?” Saeran startled. “Call me Saeran.”

They looked at each other, blushing and smiling.

“Good afternoon, Saeran!” they exclaimed.

There were fewer customers at that time, but as they usually were younger the shop always got noisy. Still, Saeran felt comfortable with them since they usually were the same people and felt more confident around them. The girls asked for some biscuits he had made. They commented on their cute shape and Saeran blushed, annoyed. How were they cute? They were awful.

Sometimes he felt he would never improve at baking, but Anna had assured him it was a matter of practice and patient, and even though they were not beautiful they tasted good. Besides, Mr Smith always tried to buy ingredients of the best quality for his products. Saeran admired that side of him, he really seemed to enjoy his work. He liked to see how he worked the dough slowly and carefully, paying attention to every single detail. Sometimes he would talk to Saeran when he did it, giving him some tips and advices, but always very focused on his work.

It was the first time in the shop on his own, so he was a bit nervous at first, but eventually felt more confident. The customers would ask about Mr Smith and he’d tell them he was with his daughter, who was ill.

“Poor Mr Smith,” some of them laughed, since they knew his daughter’s behaviour.

“At least he has you now, boy,” some other said.

The older people called him boy, as Mr Smith did, but he found it nice. Everything in the bakery was warm and friendly. They had had bad customers too, but they appeared once in a while and Mr Smith would take care of them quickly, he didn’t let Saeran around them to avoid fights.

He closed the shop and made sure about three times everything was correctly closed and in its place, afraid to do something wrong, and went to Anna’s home to ask about her health.

“I feel like dying,” she dramatically said.

She was on the sofa now, and apparently all the fever was gone since she woke up, but she complained as she kept on coughing.

“Are you staying helping daddy to take care of me?” she asked.

“Nope, I’m going home to wake up early tomorrow, and you’re perfectly fine now,” he replied, not wanting to indulge her in her drama.

“Why are you so dry with me when I’m sick?” she complained.

Saeran sighed and agreed staying for dinner.

“Spoilt girl.”

“You have to indulge me,” she smiled.

Saeyoung offered to pick him up, which he was grateful for since the buses took quite long to arrive to his home.

“You should buy a car,” Saeyoung said. “You should have money enough for a cheap one already and I won’t let you my babies again since what happened the other day.”

“I didn’t spoil your car,” Saeran replied.

“You stained its purity!!”

Saeran’s face got red.

“How would you know that?!”

“I know everything that happens inside of my precious babies. That one was a virgin, you know? Yoosung and I...”

“I don’t want to know what you and your boyfriend do in your cars, thank you,” he complained.

Saeyoung laughed.

“Saeyoung,” Saeran eventually said. “Would you help me to look for an apartment?”

He smiled.

“Jumin and I are experts on that,” he said. “Why don’t you ask the rest of RFA too?”

He agreed, and suddenly felt excited about it.

It had been a while since the RFA got together out of a party, so they welcomed the idea most willingly. They talked about possible locations of Saeran’s apartment and understood that they would have to convince Saeyoung, once again, about changing some or all of the conditions he put to Saeran moving.

“The new house must be close to mine, and not too far from the bakery. It must be as safe as mine...”

“But Saeyoung, how is it going to be as safe as yours?” Yoosung asked.

“Well, it must. You also have to have a supermarket nearby, and a hospital and pharmacy if possible.”

They shut him up and convinced him to change some of the conditions, with little success.

“Wait a second. You can’t prevent me to move if I want to,” Saeran suddenly realised.

All of them looked at him and Saeyoung startled.

“Eh... of course I can. I mean, I can lock you up, you know?”

“Well, I know how to escape, and even if you change the algorithms eventually I could hack and change them again.”

Anna chuckled.

“You’ve been defeated.”

“You should turn your conditions into petitions, Saeyoung,” MC laughed.

He frowned, acknowledging his defeat, and Jaehee offered to help him starting the research.

“Yay! Come over to our house when you finish work tomorrow, Saeran!” MC exclaimed, excited.

It had been a while since they hung out together since Saeran started working at the bakery, so they were really excited about it, though only MC expressed it. Saeran smiled looking at the RFA. It had been hard, but he finally felt fully integrated in the group. Yes, this felt like family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Anna plan the twins' birthday.

“Okay, Yoosung, so the main problem is how to do the party so that they both like it,” Anna said.

Yoosung and Anna had gone shopping together and were now sitting at a cafeteria. As Anna said before, buying presents for their boyfriends’ birthday was not the big issue, but the party.

“What do you think about going to the laser tag they opened recently?” Yoosung suggested. “I know Saeyoung wanted to go.”

Anna raised an eyebrow.

“Saeran with a gun? Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Ugh, makes sense. Sorry.”

“I know there was a motorbike convention Saeran wanted to go to,” she pointed out.

“Saeyoung could kill you, me, Saeran and then himself. You know he hates Saeran riding motorbikes.”

She bit her lower lip. 

“A cat café?” she said.

“That could be a good idea, but if we want to invite the RFA, we should avoid cats for Zen’s sake.”

“I think Saeyoung would actually find it funny,” Anna laughed.

Yoosung chuckled.

“We could visit the Dr Pepper factory,” Yoosung said.

“Mmmm... would Saeran really like it, though?”

They thought for a while.

“Damn them!! How can they be twins?!” Anna exclaimed, desperate. “Yoosung, make Saeyoung look more like Saeran.”

“Whaaaat?” he exclaimed. “I can’t do that! And I wouldn’t even if I could!”

He blushed.

“Hehe, your face is red,” Anna chuckled

His blush intensified.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Sorry,” she chuckled. “What about a picnic? I mean, it doesn’t have to be anything out of the extraordinary to make it special, has it? We could go to a park, Saeran loves staring at the sky, grab some ice-creams, play some outdoor games, and so on.”

“I don’t know, I just want it to be perfect,” Yoosung sighed, leaning on his chair.

Anna sighed.

“I know.”

Yoosung thought for a while.

“I have an idea,” he smiled.

 

Saeyoung was home, enjoying his free Saturday when his phone rang.

“Saeyoung, there’s been an unforeseen issue I need you to solve immediately,” he heard Jumin’s voice at the other side of the phone.

“Whaaaaat? Now?”

“I’m afraid so. Come here in this very moment.”

He was going to complain when Jumin hung up. He sighed, standing up and fetching some clothes.

“Saeran, I’m leaving!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay!” he answered in an indifferent manner.

Saeyoung arrived at his office in a bad mood. He had hoped to invite Yoosung home and help Saeran organising the alterations and repairs of the apartment they had found for him to live in with him and Anna, but he would have to change his plans now. He sat on his chair, sighing, and turned on the computer. Suddenly, a strange message popped out on the screen.

“Welcome, Saeyoung,” it read. “The work you have to do today is somehow different.”

He looked for his laptop, ready to connect it on his computer and start hacking it to find out who was sending those messages, when Elizabeth 3rd appeared on the screen.

“Elly!!!” he exclaimed. “Who’s kidnapped you?!?!”

“Hello meow,” popped out on the screen, “I’ll explain the first task meow.”

It had been really difficult to get Jumin to record Elizabeth 3rd and let them put the messages as if she were talking, but somehow they had convinced him.

Saeyoung finally got to figure out who was sending the video, only to find out it came from Jumin’s own office. He stared at the screen, confused, but reclined on his chair. This could actually be fun.

“Tell me, dear Elly. What do I have to do?”

“The first task meow is to solve the puzzles which are going to pop out on this screen meow.”

He grinned. It seemed an easy task.

 

Saeran was extremely bored. He had called Anna several times to ask her if she could come and see the apartment together, but she wouldn’t pick it up. He chose to play _Plants vs Zombies_ on his phone instead, sighing from time to time, waiting for her to call him. He had been happy the day before since Mr Smith had given him the day off, expecting to enjoy it with Anna, but probably she was going to spend it with her father. Suddenly, for Saeran’s content, the doorbell rang.

He opened it and found Zen at the other side with his helmet.

“Hi, Saeran, want to go for a ride?”

He grinned. He wasn’t expecting that, but he did feel like it.

“Sure, let me get my jacket.”

 

Saeyoung started to solve the puzzles. They were quite easy and he couldn’t understand why someone would choose to give him such an easy task. They were all photos of RFA, cut into pieces which he had to reorganise to get the pictures as they should be. The picture of the first time Saeran met the RFA popped out. He smiled at the memory. He started to find them quite moving. Suddenly, the task changed. He didn’t have to rearrange the pieces of a photo, but a sentence.

“Does... does Jumin Han is gay?” he laughed.

Seriously, why would he send that message? Was Jaehee revenging on him or something? Another sentence popped out.

“Does Hyun Ryu is homosexual?”

He couldn’t stop laughing, but the idea of Jaehee sending the messages was immediately ruled out.

“You completed the tasks successfully meow,” Elizabeth appeared again on the screen. “To finish this, open the document on the desktop meow.”

He complied and read ‘look at the shelves to find the prize.’

“Yay! I won a prize!!” he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

He rushed to the shelves, happy, and found three books he hadn’t put there, which he supposed were the prize. Two of them had a title: _Does Jumin Han is Gay? 100 reasons to say ‘yes’_ and _Does Hyun Ryu is Homosexual?A guide through the actor’s repressed sexual orientation_ , the first one written by Zen, which also included Zen’s autograph, the other by Jumin. He laughed. This was just too precious. He opened the third book and found an album with the pictures he had been working with on the computer. After the last one there was a note which read 'For all the things to come.' Of course, only half of it was filled with photos. He smiled and opened the door to go to Jumin’s office to ask what all this was about when he found a queue of Dr Pepper cans.

 

Saeran and Zen arrived to the garage of the C&R Company. He got off the motorbike, confused. Why would Zen take him there?

“What are we doing here?” he asked.

“That’s what I’m going to explain now,” he answered. “Well, you see? You’ll have to complete a task.”

“Task? What are you talking about?”

“The task is,” Zen ignored him, “to find what doesn’t belong here. As simple as that.”

“What are you saying? Why would I have to find something?”

“You have three minutes or you will have to go home walking.”

“Whaaaaaaat?”

“And you won’t get your prize.”

“Prize?”

Zen shrugged his shoulders. 

It was crystal clear he was not going to give him any more clues, so Saeran started to think, for he looked serious when he said he would have to walk back home. And he was curious about the prize too, of course.

He started to walk around. All he could find were expensive cars parked on the parking spaces, what you would expect in this garage. He looked back at Zen, clueless. He walked on and found an old car. That seemed to be the strangest thing there. He tried the doors. They were open. He opened the one of the driver seat and found a key. He sat on the car and tried it, but it wouldn’t fit in, so he kept on looking in the seats for another clue until he opened the boot. There was the photo of a beautiful black Harley Davidson on top of two leather bags to put on the motorbike. He took the picture to have a better look, fascinated, and found a message: ‘You’ll need the keys, bag and helmet for this beauty.’ His heart jumped in his chest. What did that mean? Was all this for him? And why was Zen’s autograph in the reverse of the picture of the bike?

He looked back at the point where Zen was before, but he wasn’t there.

“Zen?”

“Saeran, get in the car!” he heard MC’s happy voice.

He looked back and found her with a scarf in her hands.

“Do you trust me?” she grinned.

“What’s all this about?” he asked.

“Just blindfold yourself and if you want to get more prizes and don’t talk until I tell you!” she exclaimed, jumping on him, putting the scarf around his eyes.

 

Saeyoung followed the cans to the elevator called it. It opened and he found another can on the floor with a note: “-1 floor”. He pushed the button.

The lift opened in the garage and he found MC waiting for him. He grinned.

“Put this on your eyes and don’t talk until I say otherwise!” she exclaimed, offering him a scarf.

He complied, laughing.

“What’s this all about?” he asked, only to hear MC’s laugh.

The lift was fortunately short, for both of them were feeling the need to talk and ask questions. The car opened and they were guided up some stairs and inside a building.

“You can take it off!” they heard MC’s voice.

They complied and found themselves in front of their brother, MC gone. They exclaimed the other’s name at the same time, surprised, Saeyoung laughing and Saeran only more confused.

“Where’s MC?” Saeran asked.

“You know? I was in my office and... are you listening?”

Saeran started to move around MC’s living room to look for more clues.

“Saeraaaaan,” he complained, “you’re not listening.”

Saeran wouldn’t acknowledge it, but he was excited. He didn’t understand what all that was about, so he wanted to solve the tasks and find out. Besides, he felt good that they seemed to have organised something for him. Probably his brother had also helped and he was only messing around, so he ignored him.

“Saeran, look, a note,” he smiled.

Saeyoung was excited. Maybe all this was to cheer him up since in the last few days he had been somehow down because of his brother finding an apartment to move. He was glad his brother had organised something with the RFA to cheer him up.

They both read it.

‘Role play,’ was written on it. ‘There are two papers on this bag, one with Saeyoung’s name on it, the other with Saeran’s. You have to pick one randomly. The person whose name is written on it will have to put on the beautiful outfit which is on the table of the kitchen. You’ll have to role play for five minutes. If your performance is good enough, you’ll get your prizes!’

Saeyoung grinned.

“Let’s do this,” he said, taking the small bag which was next to the note, ready to introduce his hand in it.

“Wait, I’ll do it,” Saeran interrupted him. “I don’t trust you.”

Saeyoung offered him the bag with a bow, chuckling. He took one paper and read it. Saeran’s name was written on it.

“What?!” he exclaimed.

He took the other one to make sure the other had his brother’s name and not also his. It did.

Saeyoung started laughing loudly, amused by his brother’s terrified look. They rushed to the kitchen to find a maid dress on the table. Saeyoung’s eyes started to get wet from all the laughter, but he was also moved. His brother should be really worried about him to participate in a task which could involve him dressing as a maid.  
Saeran looked at Saeyoung, angry. He should be really mad at people buying him a motorbike to make him dress as a maid.

Saeyoung finally forced Saeran into the dress.

“Now, dear Saemary, you have to be my maid for the next five minutes. Start calling me masteeer!” he exclaimed, playfully, jumping on him.

“Get off me!!” he exclaimed.

“If you don’t play your role correctly we won’t be given any prizes!” Saeyoung complained with a pout.

Saeran sighed.

“What do you want?”

“A maid wouldn’t say it that way,” Saeyoung complained. Saeran looked at him, angry. “Ok, ok,” Saeyoung said. “I want a... glass of water.”

Saeran grinned, taking the glass, filling it with water while Saeyoung sat on the kitchen chair, and poured it on his head.

“Saeran!!” he complained.

“My mistake,” he grinned. “Let me clean it, master.”

His voice was scary. He took a mop and started to rub it on Saeyoung’s face.

“Saeran! My glasses!!!” he tried to exclaim. “Stop it!”

He stopped it.

“Do you need anything else?” he laughed.

“No! You’re more like Mary Vanderwood!! I was expecting a more gentle and cute maid,” he sobbed dramatically.

“What should we do?” MC asked Jaehee, laughing. “You think they deserve the presents?”

Jaehee sighed.

“Just stop the task and give them.”

MC went to the kitchen.

“Okay, Saeran, put on your clothes again. You, Saeyoung, wash your face. You’ve earned the prizes!” she exclaimed.

Saeran couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Hooray!” exclaimed Saeyoung.

They got ready for the presents, but were only given two envelopes.

“Another task?” Saeyoung asked.

“You can open it when we arrive to our next destination,” she smiled.

They got on the car again and drove apparently towards Saeyoung’s home.

“You can open them now,” Jaehee said when the car was about to stop.

They complied.

Saeyoung laughed at the note: ‘In your next destination you’ll find a handmade Honey Buddha Cake and Dr Pepper flavoured coffee and ice-cream. You’ll need it for the party!’  
Party? he thought. Maybe they were going to celebrate Saeran was moving.

Saeran’s eyes widened in surprise. He had pictures of his future apartment, but entirely renovated. He looked at his brother with an inquiring look, but before he could ask anything MC announced they had arrived. They were at Saeyoung’s home door.

They got off the car and MC and Jaehee run into the house, leaving Saeran and Saeyoung outside.

“The next task,” Yoosung’s voice sounded from the speaker, “is to answer one question.”

“Tell me, babe, I can give you all the answers,” Saeyoung said in a playful tone.

Yoosung coughed, flustered.

“The question is...”

Yoosung and Anna’s voice were heard at the same time.

“What’s the date today?”

Saeyoung startled. That was a good question actually. Saeran sighed.

“That’s an easy one,” Saeran answered. “Yesterday it was Friday, 10th of June, so today it is...”

He looked at Saeyoung, who was looking at him, surprised.

“Today it’s our birthday,” he whispered.

Yoosung and Anna opened the door.

“That’s right!” Anna exclaimed.

“Happy birthday!” both of them yelled at the same time, embracing both of them at the same time while they just stood there, frozen in shock.

Anna and Yoosung got them into the house, where all RFA were already waiting for them.

“I knew you were going to forget about it,” Anna laughed, kissing Saeran.

Saeyoung’s eyes became watery.

They all laughed and talked about the tasks and the organization of the party, Saeyoung eating and drinking from his special birthday cake and drink, charmed.

“It’s all thanks to Anna, actually,” Yoosung explained. “She asked me if I knew when your birthday was since I’ve known you longer, and it was when I realised Saeyoung had never celebrated it, so I asked Jaehee to look into the member’s information.”

“Aw, but it was Yoosung who came up with the idea of the party!” she exclaimed, hugging Saeran from behind.

“Did you like you presents?” MC asked, excited.

“Are you kidding?” Saeran asked. “Where’s the motorbike?” he exclaimed.

“It’s already in your garage,” Jumin answered.

“Motorbike?!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“Give him a rest,” Zen said. “He almost rides better than me and has all the necessary equipment.”

They kept on talking.

“I could have expected the _Does Jumin Han is Gay?_ book,” Saeyoung laughed. “But honestly, who would have thought about a _Does Hyun Ryu is homosexual?_ encyclopaedia?”

“A what?!” Zen asked, surprised and angry.

Jumin grinned.

“Well, my own personal revenge. I compensated it with the album, though. I hope it is to your liking.”

“They are so precious!” he exclaimed.

“Well, our presents now!” Anna exclaimed, taking Yoosung by the arm.

Both of them smiled. Yoosung gave Saeran a box, and Anna another one to Saeyoung. They opened it. Saeran frowned.

“A teddy bear?” he blushed.

“I saw you looking at it the other day, and I know you have problems getting to sleep, so...”

Saeran would never acknowledge he had always wanted a teddy bear since when he was a child he never had one and that he just loved it and planned to sleep with it every night he spent alone.

“You don’t like it?” Yoosung asked.

“Shut up.”

“This is beautiful,” Saeyoung smiled.

He had a framed picture of Saeran, Yoosung and himself on his hand.

“I’m glad you like it,” Anna kissed his cheek.

“And now, Saeran,” Anna gave him a wrapped thin and small box.

He unwrapped it and found a transparent housing with a CD inside. It had a title written on it: Songs of Love.

“Zen helped me recording them, so the sound has a perfect quality,” she whispered in his ear, embracing him from behind. “It is full of the songs I usually sing to you to get you to sleep.”

Saeran widened his eyes.

“Sang by you?” he asked.

She blushed.

“It was quite embarrassing, you know? To record them in front of people who actually know about music, so you’d better like this.”

“I just love it.”

She smiled, kissing him.

“Yoosung! What did you get me!?!” Saeyoung exclaimed, jumping around him.

“Be quiet,” he laughed. “I’ll go and bring it here.”

He stood there, staring at the door, expectant until he heard Yoosung’s voice.

“Close your eyes!”

He complied.

“Done!”

He heard Yoosung’s footsteps.

“You’re a criminal,” he heard Jumin sigh.

“Take it carefully, Saeyoung,” Yoosung said, putting a soft fur ball on his extended arms.

He opened his eyes at the touch and saw the small kitten looking up at him. He blushed, surprised.

“For me?”

Yoosung nodded.

“I-I thought it could be nice having a pet, and... well, I just thought... Oh, my God, are you crying?”

It was the first time the RFA saw him crying. It was the kitten fault. It was so small and looked so fragile and cute, innocently looking up at him. It was also the RFA’s fault for preparing him such a thoughtful party. It was Anna’s fault because finally someone other than him loved and cared for Saeran as much as himself, as he deserved. It was Saeran’s fault because even though he was leaving his house, he felt they were closer than ever. And, of course, it was the fault of the boy who was looking at him, worried, about to cry as well. That blonde beautiful boy that was the only one who always took him seriously, no matter how many times he tricked him, and trusted him. Trusted him more than everyone else. It was Yoosung’s fault because anyone else would have thought that giving him a small kitten would mean its death, but he had thought he would take good care of him.

“You didn’t like it?” Yoosung asked.

How could he be so silly? Saeyoung smiled.

“Hug him, you moron,” Saeran whispered.

Yoosung startled.

“Yes!”

He embraced Saeyoung, making him cry more, making Zen gasp, rolling his eyes –somehow jealous –and Jumin and Saeran sigh while MC and Anna applauded and Jaehee smiled at the clumsy but happy couple.

The party continued, all of them having a great time, when the doorbell rang.

“Saeyoung, open the door,” they heard Vanderwood.

The RFA members froze. They entered the living room and found all the party.

“What’s going on here?” they asked.

“Well, it’s our birthday!!” Saeyoung smiled, embracing Saeran’s shoulders. “They have organised us a party.”

Vanderwood looked at Yoosung, annoyed.

“I see...”

“You didn’t bring any presents, Vandy?” Anna chuckled, nervous.

They had forgotten about Vanderwood. Yoosung and Anna were scolded and Saeyoung and Saeran sighed, relieved to avoid suffering Vanderwood’s anger.

Eventually, everybody left except Yoosung and Anna.

“Yoosungieee,” Saeyoung playfully called him.

Yoosung startled. He didn’t like that tone.

“I’ve been thinking about something,” he grinned.

“W-what is it?” Yoosung asked.

“You know the role playing task?” he asked.

Of course he knew. All the tasks had been recorded and they showed them to Vanderwood during the party.

“I couldn’t have a real cute maid,” he complained, dramatically.

It was a long night for poor maid-Yoosung.

 

Saeran and Anna were cuddling in the bed, Anna trying to avoid Saeran’s tickles.

“Stop it!!” she laughed.

“I don’t want to,” he smiled.

He was so happy. It was the first time he celebrated his birthday and he never thought he would even enjoy it, needless to say he could have never imagined he would have had such a thoughtful celebration. He was overwhelmed and still excited.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Anna exclaimed. “I’ve got something else for you.”

Saeran sat on the bed, curious, watching Anna look for something in her bag.

“Here you are. It’s from my father.”

He blushed.

“For me?”

“Of course, you silly boy!” she laughed.

He unwrapped it. It was a recipe book.

“He said he gave it to you so that you could improve your baking, but I actually think he was just too shy and insecure to try to find something more personal,” she laughed. “Isn’t he cute?”

Saeran was blushing.

“I’m going to be afraid of using it while I cook and spoil it. You think I should just memorise it?” he asked.

Anna startled.

“What are you saying? How are you going to memorise all this?”

“I could learn three books about hacking by heart,” he replied.

Anna chuckled.

“Such a clever cutie.”

Saeran frowned, blushing. She took the book from him, putting in on the table, and leaning towards him.

“Now let’s have some more fun before your birthday ends.”

That day the two brothers understood that if perfection existed, it was in the love these people showed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to update. I hope I'll have more spare time now on to upload chapters more frequently :3
> 
> This chapter has big loads of fluff, so I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget leaving kudos and comments if you liked it <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran spends his first night at his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to upload ^^"
> 
> I really hope you like this one, and if you do, don't forget leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Next day Saeyoung woke up to find his fiancé was not next to him in bed, but he discovered with a smile that his cat was. He petted him, smiling.

“Yoosungieee,” he called his boyfriend, complaining.

He entered the room.

“Saeyoung, you overslept again!” he scolded him. “If you want to help Saeran and me moving house, you’ll have to wake up earlier, or at least get ready in ten minutes.”

“How can you wake up so early after last night?” he complained, sitting on the bed, making Yoosung blush.

“Just go out of bed already,” he said.

“I don’t want to,” he teased him.

Yoosung jumped on top of him and started to kiss him passionately, making him gasp and moan with surprise. Suddenly, he rushed to the door.

“I-if you want more of this, you have to wake up!” he demanded, blushing.

Saeyoung grinned.

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “But have a shower with me,” he asked him, playfully.

“I’ve already had my shower,” Yoosung frowned.

“Well, then Doc will accompany me,” he smiled, taking the kitten.

He meowed in complaint.

“You’ve called him Doc? Like in Doctor Who?” Yoosung asked.

“Like Doctor Pepper!!” he smiled, raising the cat.

Yoosung sighed, but smiled.

“I don’t think Doc will agree with you taking him to the shower.”

“He is eager to do it,” he petted him, making the poor animal purr in ignorance.

Yoosung shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to make breakfast with Saeran, who was also awake already. Anna woke up to find Saeyoung going out his room in his boxers with the cat.

“Morning!” he smiled.

“Good morning,” she yawned.

The first days she had walked on a shirt and trouser-less Saeyoung, she had felt embarrassed, but now she found it normal. She herself was wearing only Saeran’s t-shirt as she used to do.

“Where are you taking the cat?” she asked.

“We are going to have a shower.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

It wasn’t. They could hear Saeyoung and the kitten’s screams all over the house and Yoosung had to intervene to take away the cat and cure Saeyoung’s scratches, which where deeper than he thought that little kitten could make.

“Yoosung,” Saeyoung sobbed, “he almost killed Longcat.”

“All of us told you it wasn’t a good idea,” he sighed.

“Saeran didn’t. I would have listened to him.”

“Liar!” they heard Saeran exclaim from the kitchen.

He chuckled.

They had spent all that week taking Saeran’s things to his new apartment and Yoosung’s to Saeyoung’s home. Saeran had convinced Yoosung to move at the same time as him. That would make things go slower, but he was secretly worried about his brother being lonely, and he certainly had his reasons. His brother was always whining and sighing when he was alone and teased Yoosung more than usual –when they weren’t fighting about Rika. He thought it was for the best, and Yoosung had been easy to convince, of course he was eager to live with his fiancé. Saeran’s bedroom would become a studying room for him, Saeyoung had decided, since it was not easy for him to focus if he was near Saeyoung’s computer. Yoosung was excited about it, he said he would be the first of his year to finish his PhD if he had such a favourable atmosphere.

Saeran was going to spend that day his first night in his new home. He looked around him, a bit excited.

“Saeraaaaan,” his brother called him. “What are you going to make us for dinner?”

“Back up, I’m going to spend dinner with Anna, not you,” he answered.

“So cold.”

They finished placing the last things and sat on Saeran’s new sofa.

“Now seriously, Saeran, don’t you want me to stay the night with you?” his brother asked.

“I’ll be perfectly alright,” he insisted.

“I would spend the night if I could, but I have to go to school tomorrow,” Anna said. “I think Saeyoung should maybe stay.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Yoosung smiled. “I don’t mind sleeping alone today.”

Saeran looked at them and sighed.

“I can spend the night alone.”

“And what will you do if you have a nightmare?” Saeyoung asked, becoming serious.

“It’s been a long time since I had to knock on your door after a nightmare, I know how to calm myself,” he complained.

“But this is not the place you’re used to sleep in,” Anna insisted.

“If you didn’t trust me, you shouldn’t have helped me moving in the first place,” he concluded, annoyed.

“Saeyoung, I think I prefer you to stay with me,” Yoosung winked at Saeran.

Saeran and Saeyoung sighed. It was evident he was trying to help the stubborn boy.

“Well, I guess it’s okay. Just call me if you need something.”

Saeran nodded.

Saeyoung and Yoosung went back home after a long and teary, on Saeyoung’s part, goodbye, and Anna and Saeran started to make dinner.

“You know you can call me too, right?” Anna asked.

He sighed.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I’m just worried. It’s a new environment: there are new sounds, your things are placed in a different way, and it’s your first time living on your own, which is always scary. It would be scary for me, and I don’t usually have nightmares, you know.”

Saeran frowned.

“I want to live like normal people do.”

Anna felt somehow guilty. She kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry I made you feel ‘weird’,” she apologised. “You’re normal, babe, only considerably more lovely than the average, and any normal person would be traumatised after what happened to you.”

Saeran sighed.

“I’m not making it sound better, am I?” Anna bit her lower lip.

“Let’s just have dinner,” he answered.

They had dinner in silence, Anna feeling guilty and Saeran visibly upset. She thought she couldn’t take back what she had said, so she decided to change the subject to make things less gloomy, she shouldn’t have spoilt his first night on his own that way.

“When are you going to take me to buy things for the motorbike for me?” she grinned.

He looked at her, surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if I want to go with you, I need a helmet and suitable jacket and trousers, don’t you think? Safety is important,” she winked.

Saeran smiled.

“You’ll go on the bike with me.”

“Of course, darling, how will you take me to the beach otherwise?”

He laughed.

“Silly girl.”

He couldn’t help thinking of how sexy she would be in the black tight leather outfit. He grinned, looking at her beautiful face while she kept on talking. He suddenly stood up and walked towards her, making her look at him in surprise and playfulness.

“You’re going to be so sexy,” he whispered in her ear, licking it.

She shivered.

“We haven’t finished dinner yet, babe,” she chuckled.

“Think I care?”

He kissed her deeply, making her moan and moved her chair to take her in his arms. He wrapped her legs round his waist right away and he started to motion towards his new bedroom.

“You know we don’t need to go to the bedroom anymore, right?” she whispered.

He grinned, putting her towards the wall, getting her words and started to tease under her skirt as she started to unbutton his trousers, but he took her hands and lifted them above her head.

“What are you doing, babe?” she chuckled.

He licked up neck and bit her ear while touching her with his free hand, making her moan and try to liberate from his grab, only getting him to hold her tighter.

“Ah, Saeran, please, let me touch you,” she begged, moaning and panting.

“Beg more,” he replied, grinning, unbuttoning her shirt.

She started to call his name. Her tone was wanton and submissive first, but as he didn’t let go off her, she ended up kicking him, almost involuntarily.

“Ugh, what are you doing?” he said, moving back and embracing his belly, where Anna had kicked him.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry.”

They both ended up sitting on the floor.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, more shocked than angry.

“I don’t know, you weren’t freeing me, and I got nervous and... I don’t know!” she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

She heard Saeran laugh.

“Don’t laugh, you silly!” she hit his arm.

“Sorry, you’re just so clumsy,” he chuckled.

“Well, it’s not my fault!” she complained, embarrassed. “It’s the first time you wouldn’t let me move and I just got nervous.”

“I’m sorry,” he smiled, getting closer to her again, kissing her.

They ended up lying on the floor, resuming their passionate kissing, and taking off the other’s clothes, slowly and teasingly, chuckling between kisses and moans until Anna started complaining about the cold floor and Saeran took her to his bed.

He took off her underwear and started teasing her with his tongue going down her belly to her tights, licking and teasing close to her crotch until she begged for it and he complied.

He moved up again and bit her neck, taking off his underwear and getting a condom.

“You can be as noisy as you want now, babe,” Saeran whispered in her ear.

She moaned as she felt his tip in her entrance and grabbed his ass, pushing him against her in urge and need, arching her back as he kept thrusting slowly into her. Too slowly.

“Saeran, let me be on top,” she asked him, starting to move to make him turn.

He grinned, willing to try the new position, he seemed to have made her impatient with all the teasing and was enjoying her need.

He put his hands on her waist to move her at his pleasure, delighted at how her perfect body looked from that position, as they moaned loudly, not worrying about being heard. Eventually, her movements became faster and she came, grabbing Saeran’s forearms strongly, moaning his name, making him come almost right away.

He sat to kiss her tenderly, cupping her face in his hands as she embraced him. They both lied on the bed, Saeran resting his head on Anna’s chest. She could feel how his nervousness has increasing as the time arrived for her leaving, so she started to caress his back, something that always soothed him. She didn’t do that often. It was upsetting to notice the scars in his back, and it was not easy to grow used to them. She remembered the first time she got to see his uncovered back. She had thought it was strange he never took it off since he was always willing to undress her. She even thought it was unfair, so she took the determination of not letting him take off her clothes until he did so first, she can be so silly sometimes.

They were making out when he tried to raise her t-shirt and she stopped him, telling him about his decision. He looked at her, puzzled, and frowned.

“My bare skin isn’t something pleasant to look at,” he had said.

She hadn’t understood at first, but then she realised.

“If you’re comfortable with it, I am,” she had replied.

He sighed and took it off, revealing his scars. She couldn’t repress a gasp.

“Disgusting, right?” he looked away.

“Upsetting,” she replied, embracing him. “But you aren’t disgusting in any way to me,” she kissed his chest.

He had looked down at her with an undecipherable look, which she interpreted as disbelief, so she moved to face his mistreated back and hugged him from behind, making him sigh.

“You don’t need to force yourself into this.”

She ignored him and kissed his back, giving him goosebumps. She smiled against his back, which he noticed, and rubbed her cheek against it, lovingly, and Saeran was confirmed once again she was indeed different.

All this did Anna remember while caressing his exposed back, and placed a kiss on his forehead, which made her notice he was making soft noises.

“Are you purring?” she chuckled.

He startled.

“Shut up,” he blushed, rubbing his face against her chest, embarrassed.

She chuckled.

 

Saeyoung was working on his computer as he ended his dinner.

“If you had so much work, how could you even think about spending the night at Saeran’s?” Yoosung asked.

“It’s easy!” he replied. “I would have gone to sleep early and woken up at four a.m. to come back here and end work!” he exclaimed. “I’m just a genius which genial ideas.”

Yoosung sighed.

“I’m glad you stood here then.”

Saeyoung chuckled.

“Can you clean this for me?” he asked, giving him his empty dish.

“Sure,” Yoosung answered, taking it to the kitchen.

He started to play LOLOL when Saeyoung called him.

“Yoosungieee,” he said. “Can you give me more Dr Pepper?”

He should be really busy not to stand up and fetch it himself, Yoosung thought, so he complied, pitying him. Eventually, he ended his game and looked at Saeyoung. He was still staring at the screen of his computer and had a troubled face.

“Is anything the matter?” he asked, moving behind him to see what kind of complicated work Saeyoung was dealing with.

He was looking at memes.

“What are you doing?!” Yoosung exclaimed. “I thought you were working hard, but you were only fooling around while making me your servant!” he complained.

“Yoosung,” Saeyoung said, serious. “You can’t go to the toilet for me, can you?”

“What are you talking about, Saeyoung?” Yoosung asked him, getting worried about his mental health.

Saeyoung moved back. Doc was sleeping on his lap.

“I can’t move or he’ll wake up, but I really need to pee,” he complained, troubled.

Yoosung chuckled, taking him from his lap, inevitably waking him up.

“You woke him up, you monster!” Saeyoung dramatically exclaimed.

Yoosung smiled, caressing him behind his ears tenderly as he lied on his arm, making him purr. Saeyoung looked at his boyfriend, jealous.

“It took me ages to Pepper purr like this!” he complained.

“Pepper? Wasn’t it Doc?”

“Well, he’s Doctor Pepper, he has four beautiful names: Doc, Doctor, Pepper and Doctor Pepper.”

Yoosung sighed.

“Weren’t you going to the toilet?”

He rushed to the bathroom when he reminded him of it, making Yoosung laugh.

 

Anna left Saeran’s home, making him feel alone and consequently nervous. He drank some hot milk while he continued the new book Anna had lent him to evade, and finally got calmer, feeling good enough as to turn off the lights and try to get some sleep. He smiled against his pillow. He would show them he could do it.

Nevertheless, one cannot control one’s dreams. He woke up sweating from a nightmare and tried to reach for his phone, but couldn’t find his bedside table. He then realised he was in his new home and started to freak out. They were right. The shadows the dim light projected in his new bedroom where different from the ones he was used to, and his mind made them look like human figures, his imagination drawing faces and features on them. Suddenly, he heard a door opening, which he couldn’t realise was not his own since he was nervous and scared. He tried to find his phone once again and his shaky hands finally reached it, so he pushed a button to illuminate the room with the light of the screen, only to make more shadows. 

He couldn’t think straight. He heard strange noises coming from the streets, which he couldn’t identify being used to the quietness of Saeyoung’s soundproofed house. He rushed to the door and ended up in his bathroom, the lights on, embracing his legs next to the WC and holding his phone with strength after vomiting.

Anna woke up to the sound of her phone.

_The boy hasn’t showed up yet_ , her father had texted her.

She was supposed to go to class, but was too worried and made an exception, she was sure the professors would let her attend the afternoon shift.

She finally got to Saeran’s after telling his father he was sick, and started knocking at his door like crazy. He wouldn’t answer and she ended up kicking it, which she repented right away since she could have phoned him.

“Saeran?!” she exclaimed, entering his house, rushing to his bedroom only to find it empty.

She went to the bathroom and there he was, still embracing his legs, his cheeks blushing and the sweat sticking to his forehead and chest, trembling.

“Oh, my God.”

She rushed towards him and put a hand on his burning forehead. She kissed him and took him on her arms, helping him get to bed. She was used to taking care of people since she had volunteered with Yoosung a couple of times, but this was much more nerve-wracking since her boyfriend was involved. She took a washbowl and a towel and started to wash Saeran carefully, always smiling trying to conceal her worry.

He got to low his temperature and he finally uttered some words, so she asked him where were his pills. He indicated her the box and she fetched them.

“Take this, I’ll make some breakfast for you, okay, my love?”

He nodded, swallowing them and lying back in bed.

She wandered through the kitchen but didn’t find anything edible and tasty, so she decided to call Saeyoung, who picked it up right away. She explained the situation and he told her he would arrive with some ingredients to make some food.

“Saeran, darling, I’ve called your brother,” she said. “He’s coming and I’ll make you breakfast, okay?”

Saeran startled.

“Why did you call him?” he got to utter.

“Baby, you’re ill and have nothing on the fridge. I won’t leave you alone and you have to eat something, so your brother is going to get some food. Besides, he has to know you’re sick.”

“No, he shouldn’t have known it,” he complained.

Anna sighed.

“Try to calm down, he’s not going to scold you... until you get better at least,” she tried to laugh.

Saeran was so ashamed of himself. He had really believed he could spend the night on his own. He felt useless and dependant on his brother, which made him feel desperate and embarrassed. He wanted to be an adult who could take care of himself and others, and he wanted to be so in that very moment. He felt defeated by reality, by himself.

“I hate myself so much,” he whispered almost unconsciously, covering his eyes with his arms.

Anna startled.

“No, baby,” she said, taking his hands. “Don’t say that. You had a nightmare last night, right?”

“You were right. There are new noises here that made me nervous, and I felt strange in the house. I don’t want to stay here, but I don’t want to come back either. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just ask Saeyoung to stay the night,” she replied.

“I don’t want to be childish.”

“Then learn when to ask for help,” she smiled.

Saeran looked at her, surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“Everybody needs help,” she caressed his hair. “It’s inevitable. There are things which are difficult to overcome or do on our own, it’s just human. I think that knowing this and knowing when to ask for help is mature and reasonable. So don’t be stubborn, my love,” she kissed his forehead.

He embraced her.

“Help me,” he whispered.

She smiled.

“Of course, my love, I’ll help you.”

His temperature had almost become normal when Saeyoung arrived.

“What happened to the door?” he asked.

“That was actually my fault,” Anna replied. “Give me the shopping and go to your brother.”

They spend all morning taking care of Saeran, and in the case of Saeyoung also fixing the door, and they could finally breathe calmer when he fell asleep.

“What happened?” Saeyoung asked, pouring some tea for Anna and himself.

“Apparently he had a nightmare last night and found himself at a loss in the house, so he ended up spending the night on the bathroom floor. I found him there this morning with a terrible temperature, covered in cold sweat.”

Saeyoung sighed.

“I’m going to spend the night with him even if I have to tie myself to him,” he stated.

Anna laughed.

“I imagined that and was funny,” she replied to Saeyoung’s annoyed look, he was serious. “Just try and see if he asks you to stay first before telling him, okay?”

He hesitated.

“Alright.”

Anna felt more at an ease now. Saeran’s cold didn’t seem so bad as it did that morning and she felt calmer after being sure someone would spend the night with him, so she decided to go back to school. She went to Saeran’s room to kiss him goodbye and when she did, he made awakening noises.

“Did I wake you?” she asked.

“You leaving?” he replied.

“I’m going to go to school since you seem to be better.”

“Kiss me.”

She complied.

“I love you, Anna.”

She smiled.

“I love you too.”

She said goodbye to Saeyoung and left.

Saeyoung was angry at his brother and himself. He should have ignored him and stayed the night, and he shouldn’t be so stubborn. Nevertheless, his heart melted when he entered his room to check on him and Saeran asked him to spend the night there. He accepted right away.

Yoosung called him after class to ask about Saeran and Saeyoung took the chance to tell him he wouldn’t sleep home that night. Yoosung felt relieved, he didn’t want Saeran to be alone when he was sick, which he told Saeyoung. He smiled. He felt so lucky everyone was so understanding.

Saeran started to feel better at mid-afternoon, so Saeyoung took the chance to tease him a little. He would insist on feeding him as if he were a little boy and would take his teddy bear and make fun voices and pretend it was kissing his brother. Saeran could ignore the first thing, but nobody messes with his teddy bear, so he ended up punching him in the face. Not really hard, though, he felt too weak fortunately. Still, Saeran felt grateful. He knew his brother would much rather spend the afternoon with his boyfriend and cat than with him, which make him feel bad with himself.

“You can go and visit Yoosung for a while and come back for dinner,” he insisted.

“Saeran,” Saeyoung said, somehow annoyed. “I told you I’m not leaving you alone. Yoosung and I have all the time in the world to be together and you’re sick, I’m not going to leave you on your own. Besides, this way you’ll owe me something,” he teased him.

Saeran frowned.

“What happened with your altruistic Christian character?” he grinned.

“It only applies to me.”

“You mean you’re altruistic with yourself? Does it even make sense?”

“I love you altruistically,” Saeyoung smiled playfully.

“You’re stupid.”

“Saeraaaan,” he exclaimed in a complaining tone. “You never say you love meeeee.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you love your brother who loves you so much?”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“What’s that?!” he exclaimed. “You’re going to make me cry!!”

“You didn’t even remember my birthday,” Saeran joked.

“You forgot too!!” Saeyoung smiled.

Saeran laughed and Saeyoung petted his head.

“Such a good boy,” he said. “Make sure to recover soon so that you don’t worry Anna and I anymore.”

Saeyoung moved towards the door to take the dishes to the kitchen.

“Saeyoung,” Saeran called him. “I’m only going to say this one, so if you miss it, you’ll miss it forever.”

Saeyoung looked at him, expectant.

“I... mmmm... thank you,” he whispered, blushing.

Saeyoung chuckled.

“I thought you were going to say you loved me!” he exclaimed, pretending to be disappointed. “Don’t thank me, Saeran,” he softened his look, smiling. “We are a family.”

He went to the kitchen.

“I love you, brother,” Saeran whispered.

Saeyoung smiled. He had heard it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung takes care of Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a fluffy chapter! Some pranks will be played on poor Yoosung, but Saeyoung will make sure to compensate :P
> 
> I really hope you're liking this :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Saeran woke to the sound of his phone. He had two texts and several missed calls from Anna and Yoosung. The messages were from the latter and Anna’s father, inquiring about his health. He felt much better, and so he told them. The fever had almost disappeared and he only felt a bit dizzy and tired, after the restless night he had spent with his brother. He had woken up several times, not from nightmares, but because of the increasing fever. Saeyoung had taken good care of him and now was sleeping next to his brother.

Saeran went out of bed to get some breakfast and call Anna.

“How’s my babe this morning?”she asked.

“Mmmm... better. Want to come over after class?”

“I have to study, darling,” she chuckled, happy about his boyfriend’s eagerness to see her. “But I can have dinner with you if you want to.”

“I do,” he replied, eating some Cheerios.

She chuckled.

“See you later, then,” she sent him a kiss, which would always fluster him.

 

Yoosung woke up in Doc’s company, which he appreciated. He had felt lonely, he was not used to sleeping at Saeyoung’s home on his own. He called his fiancé, but he didn’t pick up, so he sent a message to him and Saeran, telling the first one he missed him, asking the second about his health. He enjoyed his breakfast and gave Doc his before heading to Rika’s home. Her next trip was going to happen soon and she had been excited about it the last few days, and consequently he wanted to be around to help calming her down. Besides, he needed to pack a few things for both Rika and himself.

He got there and greeted Rika with a kiss on her cheek, which she lately seemed to like, and started to help the carer with lunch when Saeyoung called him.

“Ugh, sorry, I need to take this,” he apologised, going to a different room to avoid them from hearing his conversation.

“Saeyoung? How’s it going?” he asked, happy to listen to his voice again.

“Good! But you told me you miss me and now I’m sad. What should I do...?” he asked, playfully.

Yoosung chuckled.

“Just take care of your brother so that he recovers soon and you can come back home!” he laughed.

“Oh, but, you know? I miss you too. So maybe, we could do something about it to alleviate our pain! Like... what are you wearing?”

Yoosung startled, looking down at himself.

“Ugh, well, a pair of jeans and my blue hoodie. Why?” he asked.

He could hear Saeyoung chuckle.

“So cute! But I bet you would look better without them.”

“Eh?” Yoosung startled, blushing. “What are you talking about all of a sudden?”

“If I were there with you I would take them off, your hoodie first, and then your t-shirt and jeans, so slowly I would have you begging to go faster.”

Yoosung bit his lower lip at the thought, blushing deeper.

“A-and what are you wearing?”

Saeyoung grinned.

“Only my boxers.”

“W-well, I would take them off too!” he replied, repenting it at the moment, feeling too embarrassed.

Saeyoung laughed.

“You’re so cute, Yoosung!” he exclaimed.

“I-I’m not cute!” he complained. “You started!!”

“What would you do to me when you took them off?” he grinned.

“W-well, I guess I would kiss you?”

“Kiss me? Good, what more?”

“I would bite your neck and go down to your chest and to your...” Yoosung covered his face with his free hand. This was too much for him.

“To my...?”

“I-I would touch you!” he exclaimed, about to cry from the embarrassment.

“Yoosung! You naughty!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“Aaaaaagh! Don’t tease me!!” Yoosung complained.

He sat on the floor of the room. He was actually starting to get hard down there imagining all those things, even though he was too shy to say them out loud easily.

“You know what would I do?” Saeyoung smiled at the other side of the phone.

The conversation went on and Yoosung’s head became dizzier until a sound brought him back to reality, only to find himself about to reach his limit on Rika’s floor at Saeyoung’s words.

“Saeyoung, I have to go!!!” he exclaimed.

“What?! Yoosung?” his boyfriend said, confused, as he hung up.

Yoosung covered his hands, blushing, trying to calm down and make his body go back to its normal state.

Saeyoung looked at his phone, confused. Would he have to finish all by himself? That was enough to make him pissed off for the rest of the day. He went out of the toilet to check on his brother at the living room.

“Saeyoung,” Saeran called him. “Anna is coming for dinner, so you can go home if you want to.”

“You kicking me out?” he asked, annoyed.

Saeran startled.

“I said ‘if you want to’,” he replied, confused.

“Yah, well, I don’t.”

 

Yoosung called his fiancé on his way home.

“Saeyoung, I’m sorry!” he apologised for the third time.

“You’ll have to compensate!” he exclaimed.

He had actually forgiven him after he explained the situation the first time. When Saeyoung started the conversation he didn’t know Yoosung was at Rika’s, but he chose to tell him how people could get traumatised when they were left half-done and he had that trauma now.

“I can’t let anyone touch me now! Don’t you understand the gravity of this issue?!” he exclaimed, faking tears.

“I wished that was the case,” Saeran sighed, having to listen to the conversation despite himself.

“Saeyoung, no...” he could hear Yoosung cry. “How can I fix this? I want to touch you.”

“I’m explaining you my trauma and all you can think about is sex?!”

“I didn’t mean it in a sexual way!!” he exclaimed.

“Well, that’s the actual problem! You _never_ mean it in a sexual way!”

“Saeyoung, that’s unfair,” Yoosung sobbed.

“Do you like having sex with me?” he dramatically asked.

“I do!” he exclaimed.

“Then say it out loud!!”

“Saeyoung, I’m on the bus!”

“It’s the only way I can go back to normal!! At least do that for me!” he pretended to sob.

Yoosung hesitated.

“I love having sex with you!!” he exclaimed.

“How much?!”

“A lot!!”

“Say it!!”

“I-I really love having sex with you! A lot! I love you, Saeyoung!”

Saeyoung wasn’t expecting the last part and his heart melted a little.

“Yoosung, I think I’m healed now. Thank you.”

“Really? Oh, my God, I’m so glad. I’m so happy you’re well now,” he sobbed.

“Yah, I love you, Yoosung.”

“Saeyoung, I’m really sorry I made you go through that. I love you.”

Well, at that point he started to feel a bit guilty.

“Saeran, I actually think I’m taking Yoosung on a date at dinner time,” he informed his brother.

Saeran sighed.

“You’d better do.”

Saeyoung told his boyfriend so and smiled at his excitement.

“Just tell me when Anna needs to go back home and I’ll take her,” Saeyoung told Saeran, putting on his hoodie.

“Nice. See you later.”

“See you.”

Anna arrived soon after Saeyoung left.

“I missed you,” Saeran hugged her. “You’re way better than him as a nurse.”

She chuckled.

“Silly boy. Oh, dinner is already made!” she exclaimed, delighted.

“Yah, Saeyoung cooked.”

She smiled.

“Then we have some time before dinner time,” she smiled.

Saeran grinned.

“Yeah...”

He started to lift her skirt, when he felt her hand hitting his.

“What?” he asked, annoyed.

“You’re sick.”

“Yah, a little.”

“I won’t make out or have sex with you until you’re completely recovered,” her lips touched his lightly. “We won’t go further than this,” she said with a resolute smile.

Saeran frowned and sat on the sofa, muttering complaints. Anna chuckled.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

She kissed his cheek, sitting next to him.

“If you put your head on my lap, I’ll caress your hair,” she smiled.

Saeran didn’t want to give in, but he had no other option since he just loved it when she did that, so he reclined on her lap, still frowning and without saying anything, which made her chuckle.

They had a peaceful dinner and Saeyoung was already back even before Anna had to go back home.

“How was your date?” Anna asked.

“Nice,” Saeyoung smiled. “We finally decided to have dinner home since I missed Doc and Yoosung had to compensate me for something,” he chuckled. “I left him home, already asleep.”

“I bet it was _hard_ to put him into sleep,” Anna grinned.

Saeran looked at her in disbelief as Saeyoung laughed.

“You two have spent too much time together already,” Saeran said. “You, I want you out of our life,” he pointed at Saeyoung.

“You’re so cruel,” Saeyoung pretended to sob and Anna laughed.

Anna wasn’t going to stay much more time, so Saeyoung offered to do the dishes as Saeran and she cuddled on the sofa and teased each other until Saeran started to feel worse. Anna kissed his forehead as she noticed how he grew calmer.

“You okay?” she asked.

“A bit dizzy,” he replied.

“Well, you don’t have a fever, so I guess you’ll be completely recovered tomorrow. Daddy said there’s no hurry for you to come back to work, but if you feel okay you could try to go after lunch.”

“Sure. Thank you.”

She chuckled.

“Don’t thank me, thank daddy.”

He nodded, his eyelids closing as he started to feel them heavier.

“Saeyoung, would you help me to put his sleeping beauty to bed?” she smiled.

Saeyoung complied and she lulled Saeran to sleep. Anna smiled.

“He’s too cute.”

“Well, he’s my twin brother, what did you expect!” Saeyoung exclaimed, entering his car to take Anna back home.

She chuckled.

“You’re cute on your own way.”

“How should I take that?” he laughed.

“As a compliment,” she replied in a playful tone.

“Anna,” he called her before she went off the car. “You know I’m really grateful about all you’re doing for us, right?”

She smiled.

“Thank you, Saeyoung, I mean it when I say it’s nothing. I’m more than happy with Saeran and your family.”

Saeyoung smiled.

“Hey, princess, you’re family too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung meets someone related to Saeyoung and Saeran's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! This is somehow longer, but I wanted to leave it finished :3
> 
> Somehow angsty, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Saeran was completely recovered the next day and went back to the bakery after lunch as Anna had suggested. He was in a good mood since he felt rested and was growing more used to his new house, so the next day he would try sleeping alone again.

And so he did, and the experience went better than expected. He had a restless night, but at least was conscious of where he was, and even though he could barely sleep, he could stay in bed with the lights off, embracing his teddy bear and listening to Anna’s voice in the CD.

After a week of living in his new house, he could start sleeping properly. Saeyoung had stayed once more since he always felt like dying waking up at five to go to work after sleeping so little and having his brother besides him somehow soothed him.

 

Yoosung went back home after saying goodbye to Rika at the airport. He felt completely different after leaving her there than the last time. He remembered the first time she had gone away he had felt sad, insecure and even somehow guilty, as if he were abandoning her. He tried to convince himself that this time he felt happy and relieved because he knew the travel would make her good, but deep inside he knew Rika was an obstacle between him and Saeyoung and that he felt somehow distrustful and apprehensive with her, so taking care of Rika was not a pleasant task, nor having her around, and now that she had left he felt he had removed a great weight from his chest.

To get rid of this guilty feeling he decided to volunteer in a new home that had been opened recently and was lacking staff, and so he told Saeyoung. He couldn’t help smiling when he told him. He had to acknowledge he felt somehow disappointed since he thought that now that Rika was gone he would have more time to be with Yoosung, but he also believed volunteering would do him good. He remembered how happy and fulfilled his boyfriend used to feel when he went with Rika to the home, so he encouraged him to do it. Saeyoung received in return lots of kisses and a fantastic dinner from Yoosung’s part.

Nevertheless, the volunteering didn’t have on Yoosung the effect Saeyoung had expected. Instead of welcoming back home a cheerful and excited Yoosung who would not stop talking about the things he had gone, he gave the impression to be thoughtful and almost worried. Besides, he seemed to look at Saeyoung with a worried look, which made him feel uneasy.

Normally, he would have asked what happened and would have insisted until he had told him, but now he decided he would let Yoosung tell him when he was ready. He was right to do that since Yoosung himself brought the topic soon during dinner.

“Saeyoung,” he carefully told him. “I think I have something to tell you.”

Saeyoung arched an eyebrow, inviting him to continue.

“Mmm... I don’t really know how to say this. There’s a big chance it’s not true and I’m only imagining things, but...”

Saeyoung smiled.

“Yoosung, I may help you if you tell me.”

“Well,” he hesitated one more time. “I think your mother is in the home where I volunteer.”

Saeyoung froze.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a Miss Choi...”

“You know Choi is quite a common surname,” he tried to laugh, shaking a bit. “You shouldn’t scare me with things like that,” he tried to smile.

“There’s more,” Yoosung moved towards his seat and kneeled in front of him, resting his hands on Saeyoung’s knees. “She’s been talking about two twins which disappeared and their father and I really think there’s enough evidence to believe so. Saeyoung?”

Saeyoung stood silent for a while, thoughtful.

“W-what do you want to do?” Yoosung asked him.

“I think I should go there and make sure. You cannot tell Saeran,” he pointed out to Yoosung, serious.

He nodded.

“You can come whenever you want to. We’ll say you’re volunteering there that day and I’ll take you to see her.”

Saeyoung nodded. They agreed to go the very next day.

Saeyoung couldn’t have any dinner that night, he was so nervous. The thought of seeing his mother once again was almost terrifying. What would she say or do if she recognised him? And what should he say and do? Should he scold her? Tell her how he blamed her for the hard times they had had? But what difference would that make? That wouldn’t fix their past lives and they were doing well now. Should he provoke her a sense of guilt? If she hadn’t felt guilty back then, when she beat and mistreated them, why would she feel guilty now?

“Saeyoung, are you okay?” Yoosung asked, cuddling next to him on the bed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you. I’m sorry,” he said, hiding his face in Saeyoung’s chest.

He caressed his head with one hand, petting Doc with the other.

“No, I’m glad you told me. I’m just... thoughtful, I guess. I don’t know what I’m going to do when I see her.”

“You don’t have to go tomorrow if you’re not ready,” Yoosung kissed his cheek.

“The sooner, the better.”

“You don’t have to go at all,” he pointed out.

Well, that was actually true. What did he give if his mother was in the home where his boyfriend happened to work? Besides, it didn’t even have to be her, it could be any other woman with missing twins whose father was a jerk. Of course, the chances weren’t too high. Saeyoung sighed. He didn’t need to go. But of course, he had to make sure.

With a pale face and an anxious look, Saeyoung approached the home. Yoosung never let go of his hand until they approached the corner of the garden where Miss Choi usually sat. He could distinguish a woman sitting on a wheelchair, her white hair tied up in a topknot, doing nothing, lost in her own thoughts.

“Okay, sometimes she refuses to eat, so you may have to feed her,” Yoosung said, squeezing his hand, with a worried look. “Whenever you want to leave, just tell me. She won’t ask you any questions, she never cares about nothing and barely talks, except when you ask her.”

Saeyoung looked at her for a moment, silent, before starting to approach her.

“Good luck, Saeyoung,” Yoosung squeezed his hand one last time before he went to her.

He stood in front of her, waiting for the old lady to say or do something, or at least to recognise her. He didn’t. She looked older than his mother should be by then, though he wasn’t sure about her age, and the eyes that should look defiant and intimidating, only looked stubborn. She looked up at him and didn’t break the silence between them.

“Eeeh... mmmm...” Saeyoung doubted. “You going to eat, Miss Choi?”

She looked away from him again, never giving him an answer, admiring more than ever Yoosung’s labour with the elders. Saeyoung sighed. He took a spoonful of the soup which was on a table and proceeded to feed her. She looked at him again, and didn’t look away from his eyes until he finished feeding her.

“Eeeh... I... I guess that’s all,” Saeyoung said, standing up, ready to go and look for Yoosung to tell him that was not his mother.

He should feel relieved, but the feeling of anxiousness that invaded him before approaching her was only increasing as she looked at him.

“Water,” she finally broke his silence.

He startled.

“This?” he asked, pointing out a bottle full of water.

“Water,” she replied, her tone more severe.

He grabbed the bottle and opened it, his hands shaking throughout the process. He approached the bottle to her lips and she drank some. After that he proceeded to leave for real this time when her voice stopped him once again.

“You thought I wouldn’t recognise my own son?” she asked.

Saeyoung froze.

“You’ve changed quite a lot,” she smiled. He recognised that smile, the same smile that formed in her face anytime he went on an errand and she told him he was a good boy. A mischievous and scary smile which didn’t reflect fondness or affection, but satisfaction. “You’re taller and all grown up now, but those eyes are still the same. The same amber-coloured eyes that are just like your father’s. Where have you been all this time, Saeyoung?”

He turned to face her.

“Why would you care?”

“Because I’m your mother.”

“You never behaved like one.”

“You’ve been attending lessons on maternity?” she raised an eyebrow. “I behaved as a mother like me should behave, whether you liked it or not, it’s not my problem. Now, where have your brother and you been?”

Saeyoung stared at her in disbelief.

“You don’t have any sense of guilt, do you?”

She laughed.

“You were mine, I treated you as I wanted to, I won’t give any explanations. Saeyoung, answer my question. Did you take Saeran with you? Is he still alive? I wouldn’t be surprised if that weak sickly child would have died before me.”

“Don’t talk like that about Saeran.”

Her smile grew wider. She enjoyed provoking him.

“You still shield him. At least you’re now braver than before, but I recognise that look in your eyes. You still fear me. Go now, you don’t have to answer, but come here tomorrow again, I’ve been feeling lonely since you left.”

Saeyoung walked away, his face pale and his legs shaky. Yoosung rushed towards him when he saw him.

“How did it go?” he asked, leading him to a bench.

“It is her,” he replied, putting his elbows on his knees and his face between his hands.

“Ok, let’s go home, alright? You want me to drive? I’ll be careful.”

Saeyoung told him all that had happened on their way. When they arrived back home it was already lunch time. Yoosung took a box full of HBC bags and Dr Pepper to make sure he ate something even if it was not a proper meal, but it was of no use. He ate a couple of chips from Yoosung’s bag and smiled at him, thanking him for worrying about him.

“She told me to go tomorrow,” he said, looking at the ceiling.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Saeyoung looked at Yoosung.

“Would you come with me?”

Yoosung startled.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.”

Saeyoung nodded.

“I think I want that. I don’t know what I will say, though.”

Yoosung hugged him.

“Just do as you feel like. I’ll be by your side.”

Saeyoung laughed.

“To do what I feel like doing is a bit too simple. But thank you for being there,” he kissed him.

Yoosung shook his head, smiling.

“I love you, of course I’ll be by your side.”

They kissed again and Saeyoung felt a bit braver.

 

“So,” Saeyoung’s mother said the next day. “Does this child have to be here with us?” she asked, looking at Yoosung.

He startled.

“Mother, he’s my fiancé.”

Miss Choi rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re a queer.”

Saeyoung sighed.

“If you keep saying things like this, I’ll leave.”

She looked at him. He seemed determined, so she only repeated the question she asked the day before. Saeyoung did actually answer. Not with all the truth, though. He told her how he’s been working with computers and joined the RFA, where he met Yoosung, but didn’t mention anything about the agency or Mint Eye.

“And what about your brother?” she asked.

“That, he will answer when I tell him you’re here.”

She smiled.

“So, he doesn’t know you’ve found me.”

Saeyoung shook his head.

“Coward,” she smiled.

Saeyoung’s face became red in anger.

“You’re the coward one who beat down her own children to release the anger the fact that she had failed in life provoked her and who blamed them for her own mistake and failure.”

His hands where clenched in fists and his look was almost scary. His mother smiled.

“Do you hate me, Saeyoung?”

He stared at her for a while.

“Of course I do.”

“Good,” she replied. “Hate me more, but don’t let that hatred blind you and do something stupid. Come here tomorrow and show me more of your hate.”

They parted.

Yoosung looked at Saeyoung.

“Are you okay?”

“I won’t forgive her,” he said. “I won’t forgive how she treated us, especially Saeran, how she ruined our childhood and the way she behaves now. She is odious.”

“Are you going to tell Saeran?”

“I’ll tell him tomorrow instead of coming here again.”

And so he did. He told him to come over with Anna to talk about something important. Saeyoung’s voice sounded serious, so he complied. He called Anna during the morning.

“My own love! How are you?” Anna’s cheerful voice asked on the other side of the phone.

“Saeyoung called me a minute ago. He wants to talk about something with me and wants you to be there too. Are you free this afternoon?”

“Sure!” she replied.

They went to Saeyoung’s home. Saeran was actually feeling somehow nervous. His brother’s voice at the other side of the phone sounded worried and serious, and he couldn’t imagine what could have happened for him to sound like that when all their problems seemed somehow solved.

Saeyoung opened the door, too anxious as to even try to hide it. Yoosung was sitting at the sofa and had already made some hot chocolate.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Saeran’s attitude towards his brother was defensive and cold since he could feel his anxiety, which made the atmosphere even tenser.

“Why don’t you sit and have some chocolate first?” Yoosung suggested to make things cool down a little.

“That’s a great idea,” Anna supported him, taking Saeran by the arm and sitting on the sofa.

Anna and Yoosung started to chat trivially to fill the uncomfortable silence between the brothers. Saeyoung finally decided to speak.

“Saeran, I’ve met mother.”

He startled.

“What do you mean you’ve met mother?” he replied.

Saeyoung told him what had happened. Saeran listened in disbelief, looking at Yoosung and his brother, becoming anxious.

“Will I ever be able to escape my nightmares?” he whispered when the whole story was over, putting his head between his hands.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Anna’s.

“You don’t have to meet her if you don’t want to,” she smiled, tenderly. “She doesn’t have the power to hurt you now, so you can do as you please. If it’s going to be painful, you don’t need to go.”

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his hand, squeezing it gently. He returned the gesture, looking at them intertwined.

“If I go, would you come with me?” he asked, looking at her.

“You know I would, darling,” she smiled.

He looked at Saeyoung.

“Would you go too?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ve already met her twice, I guess I wouldn’t mind facing her a third time.”

Saeran looked back at Anna.

“Don’t take seriously all the bullshit she’ll probably say, ok?”

She nodded, smiling.

“You know I’m used to dealing with complicated mothers,” she chuckled.

He smiled. Anna’s calm behaviour helped them all feeling less anxious and actually enjoying that afternoon. 

They day they went to visit her, though, they couldn’t help feeling nervous. When they arrived, Yoosung was already there. He told them Miss Choi was feeling sick that day and they’ll have to visit her in her room, where there couldn’t be much people, so Saeyoung decided to meet her first and Anna and Saeran would enter next.

“Hi, mother,” Saeyoung said, entering the room.

She stared at him, the sarcastic look gone and replaced for an angry one.

“I thought I told you to visit me yesterday,” she said, annoyed.

“I didn’t feel like it.”

“You’re nervous. Why?”

“Mother, Saeran is here.”

Her eyes widened in surprise only to look at him again sarcastically.

“The little boy came?” she laughed.

“Mother, I recommend you to behave. Saeran has changed quite a lot, and he’s not as peaceful as me now and I don’t want Yoosung getting into trouble for him breaking things or hitting you out of anger.”

She grinned.

“I’ll be a good girl.”

Saeyoung sighed, going out of the room and doing a gesture for Saeran to enter. He stood there with Yoosung to overhear the conversation and make sure there weren’t any problems.

“What’s with those eyes?” she asked when she saw him.

“None of your business,” Saeran replied.

Miss Choi grinned, looking at him.

“Saeyoung was right, you’ve changed. You’re funnier now. Who’s her?”

“Good morning, Miss Choi,” Anna said, her look cold and defiant. “I’m Anna, Saeran’s girlfriend.”

She smiled.

“For once, I’m more proud of you than your brother, Saeran.”

Saeyoung could feel how Yoosung startled. He looked at him only to discover he was close to tears. He sighed, putting an arm round his head and bringing him closer to himself to embrace him.

“Don’t listen to her.”

“I know I’m being silly, but I want her to accept me as your boyfriend,” Yoosung sobbed.

“She didn’t accept us as her sons and I don’t accept her as my mother, so stop troubling yourself about it.”

Yoosung nodded. Saeyoung held him closer. He couldn’t believe she even made Yoosung cry. He hated her so much.

“Let me have a better look at you, girl,” Miss Choi asked Anna.

She complied, getting closer.

“Quite a beauty. Saeran, don’t you dare hurting her, she’s quite a thing.”

Saeran grabbed Anna, bringing her closer to him.

“I know that better than you do, so shut the fuck up.”

Miss Choi laughed.

“You’re way funnier now. Now, Saeran, tell me. Where have you been all this time? Did you miss mommy?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“Then, why did you come here?” she asked, amused.

“To let you know I’m doing perfectly well now and witness by myself how old and gaunt you have become and how alone you’re now.”

She laughed.

“Have you ever seen me with someone else? You’re so funny. Are you satisfied?”

“Yah,” he replied.

“Do you hate me, Saeran?” she grinned.

He looked at her.

“Nah, you’re not worth that. I pity you.”

Her face became serious for the first time.

“I see you’ve become stronger that your brother now,” she said. “Don’t I deserve a bit of hatred from the disadvantaged soon? You’ve always been like that, I couldn’t even bring you to hate your brother. Did you envy him?”

“Nah,” he replied. “I never sought for your love. I admired and loved him because he was stronger and loved me.”

“Did you think he loved you after he abandoned you?” she grinned.

Saeran startled. There it was again. The same shit Rika told him over and over again. The scaring sensation. A grasp brought him back to reality. Anna was holding his hand. He looked at the door and heard Saeyoung’s breath becoming heavier. He was sure he was suffering at his mother’s words. Of course he was. It was Yoosung that time who had to embrace him to calm him down and whisper to remember his brother has given him his trust again and tell him he had been tricked, that he wasn’t guilty.

“He never abandoned me,” Saeran replied. “All he did was for my sake, so he never abandoned me. You know nothing.”

Miss Choi looked at him serious and with hatred painted in her eyes.

“I’m tired, so get out of here already.”

They complied. They didn’t really want to spend a single minute more in her company. Saeran went out of the room to meet a teary and nervous Saeyoung who embraced him, apologising over and over again.

“Oh, shut up, you idiot,” Saeran sighed, returning the embrace.

Needless to say, Saeran didn’t visit her again. Saeyoung would let himself drop by, though, from time to time, only to leave with a heavy feeling in his chest, reassuring himself in his hatred.

“You come to see me fade away?” she grinned one day.

Yoosung investigated about her. He found it strange that she was so old and gaunt since Saeyoung told him she had been a mother rather young, or so he remembers. He read her medical records and found out she had a degenerative disease, so she was not probably going to live long, and so he told Saeyoung. He didn’t seem to mind, though, he had guessed so before.

A month later, Yoosung came back home with a worried look.

“Your mother has asked me to tell you and Saeran to go and visit her tomorrow,” he said.

Saeyoung sighed. She shouldn’t be asking things and he wasn’t eager to comply, but Yoosung insisted, saying she seemed quite anxious. Still, why would he mind? He only called his brother to calm Yoosung.

Saeran wasn’t willing to do it, less so if his mother had asked it, but he finally complied. The day he visited her, he had felt somehow proud of himself afterwards. He felt he had defeated her with his words, erasing that hateful smile of her face, winning the battle.

They went to her room again and found her paler and weaker than the last time. She wasn’t smiling anymore.

“You must have guessed, if you two are as clever as Yoosung told me,” they both sighed. Did Yoosung really indulge their mother talking about them when she asked? “but I’m dying,” she sighed. “I thought before I didn’t care. My life wasn’t good enough to worth living, there was nothing I would have liked to do before dying, so it just felt natural for me to die. Death also was coming gentler than I thought since I could afford some shelter in this place instead of just dying in a cold empty house and risking my body to be found by anyone God knows in which state. All that I thought before, but I had a dream the other night. I was alone in this room and finally Death came to me. He had my mother’s face and looked at me in that way I hate so much. She told me she had come to take me and I laughed at her, telling her I already knew and that she looked worse than me when she died. Nevertheless, she told me we looked the same. We both looked old, sick and we both had never been loved. It was then when I realised I’m no better than my mother was. I came to realise I had done with you the same shit she had done to me when I was a little girl and then I realised why I wanted you to hate me so much. I thought I wanted you to hate me because I hated you as I did in the past. Nevertheless, I know after that dream I want you too to hate me so that you would look to me to see how I faded and have you by my side when I die. You would not have loving and sad faces, but give me looks full of hatred and satisfaction, but at least I wouldn’t be alone, which after all is what I deserve. We would be bound together by hatred, an intense feeling that would not fade with me. I would be remembered by someone, as my mother was remembered by me. As long as you lived there would be evidence that I existed in this world. But after that dream I realised that wouldn’t make me rest in peace, and I also realised I want to feel what is to be loved before I die, and I thought of you two. I know it’s impossible for you to love me, but at least I thought I could be forgiven at least by one of you.”

They remained silent. It was difficult to assimilate what their mother had said, but somehow they could feel some kind of empathy. They both had lived surrounded by hatred and loneliness, and even though the feeling and knowledge that she had been responsible for that was there, they couldn’t help understanding her. Besides, they had changed. They had won the battle over loneliness, trauma and hatred. They were different from her. They were loved and they loved back, they could feel pity, happiness, sadness, empathy and all those feelings that wouldn’t be granted for their mother.

“I forgive you.”

Saeyoung startled and looked at his brother. He couldn’t believe he had said that.

“I forgive you too,” he said.

For the first time, they saw their mother cry.

“Was that true?” Saeyoung asked driving him back home. “You forgave her?”

“No,” he replied. “I don’t think I can ever forgive her completely, but you know? I want to be different from her, so even though I can’t forgive her I’ll do my best to make her feel forgiven before she dies.”

“Yah, I thought the same,” Saeyoung replied.

They had won the battle.

“You know, I’m quite proud of us!” Saeyoung exclaimed, finally going back to his cheerful self.

Saeran snorted a chuckle.

“Yah, I guess we can be.”

They visited her a couple of times more. She wasn’t as unbearable as before since she was sicker and consequently calmer than, so it was easy for them to have some kind of easy-going conversation with her. Saeyoung brought Doc to one of their visits to get her to feel loved by at least the innocent animal, but she didn’t understand how could someone feel loved by a cat and he gave up on her. She died peacefully three days later.

She wasn’t given a proper funeral, but was buried at the church as her will stated. Saeran and Saeyoung went to the burial on their own. Anna and Yoosung offered to go with them, of course, but they felt that was something that had to be done only between brothers. She had never felt like family anyway, so they didn’t want to relate her with their actual family.

It wasn’t moving or sentimental, but it was actually meaningful. They felt they had finally got to bury their childhood with her, and even though they could not forgive her, they didn’t hate her. As Saeran said, she wasn’t worth it. She deserved pity.

Saeran arrived home to find Anna waiting for him at his front door.

“What are you doing here?” he couldn’t help smiling.

She smiled back.

“I thought you would be tired, so I brought some dinner. Was I wrong?”

Saeran shook his head, making her laugh.

“How did it go?” she asked him after they heated up the dinner she’d brought and sat down to eat it.

“Better than expected,” he replied.

“And how do you feel?” she put her hand on his.

He took it and caressed it gently.

“I don’t know. I’m not happy, nor sad, but I don’t feel indifference. It’s as if some part of myself had died as well. An ugly and dirty part of myself. But I cannot get to understand it yet.”

She smiled.

“I’m proud of you,” she said. “I wouldn’t have been able to handle it as well as you did.”

He chuckled.

“Well, I took some inspiration from you.”

She startled, blushing.

“Did you? How? Why?”

“Well, I guess it has to do with the positive feelings you transmit,” he blushed. “When you stood there next to me as I talked to her you made me feel calmer and safe. Besides, you forgave your mother when she called you that day.”

“We still fight when we meet,” she pointed out.

“You do, but I know you forgive her over and over again. And I know you don’t hate her even though you say you do.”

Anna smiled.

“You’re a clever boy, aren’t you?”

He chuckled.

“You deserve a prize after you did so well,” Anna playfully said. “What do you want?”

“Do you need to ask?” he grinned.

They had to heat up the dinner again when they were done.

 

Saeyoung arrived home somehow exhausted. He couldn’t forget her mother’s words when she talked about her dream: “As long as you lived there would be evidence that I existed in this world.” He had felt like that before, when he worked for as a secret agent, he felt scared of people forgetting about him, or being a mere shadow or illusion that would vanish after dying. Nevertheless, it was easy to forget those gloomy thoughts when he saw Yoosung lying peacefully on the sofa, caressing Doc absent-mindedly, probably also tired after a long day of studying. He kissed his nose, taking him back to reality. He smiled.

“How did it go?” he asked sitting on the sofa, leaving some room for Saeyoung.

“Good,” Saeyoung replied, sitting next to him. “I feel somehow relieved.”

“I thought so.”

“Yoosung,” he suddenly became serious, worrying Yoosung. “I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” he encouraged him, taking his hands.

Saeyoung blushed.

“How would you feel about... well... becoming a father?”

Yoosung’s heart jumped.

“W-why?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking we could adopt a child after getting married. What do you think?” Saeyoung stammered.

Yoosung covered his mouth with his hands in surprise and his eyes became teary.

“Is that a yes?” Saeyoung smiled.

He quickly nodded, jumping on him to hug him, which made Doc meow in surprise and jump off the sofa. He started crying, kissing Saeyoung’s neck, making him laugh as he embraced him back.

“We’ll be the best parents ever,” Yoosung smiled, breaking the embrace to look at him.

Saeyoung nodded, crying too but smiling. He was sure about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Saeran move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long to upload T^T Here comes a long chapter to compensate!
> 
> There's some angst and snfw content in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading <3

Yoosung couldn’t repress his moans. Saeyoung kissed him from his mouth down to his neck and teased his nipples while he touched him. They had become so excited. It always happened when they started kissing and cuddling, teasing the other with tickles or being playful. They would start making out and their urge would grow until they ended up having sex. 

That time it had been Yoosung who had started it. He just couldn’t help it. He was so happy that Saeyoung had suggested they should adopt a child. The idea hadn’t come to his mind, he should confess, but he had always liked children and wanted to become a father. The mere thought of raising a child with Saeyoung was overwhelming, so he couldn’t help being loving and desiring more and more of him.

They way they touched each other, their caresses, skin against skin, their lips meeting hungrily but gently was a feeling Yoosung thought he would never get used to.

They finished made a panting and fluffy mess of cuddles and Yoosung fell asleep right away.

 

“When are you going to come and live with me?” Saeran asked Anna, caressing her bare skin.

“When I graduate,” she replied, kissing his chest. “I want to use the small holidays I need to grant myself between the final exams and the beginning of my immersion in the study of my PhD to move.”

Saeran nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“Are you impatient?” she grinned.

He looked down at her.

“Do you need to ask?”

She laughed.

“Enjoy the time you have left on your own,” she chuckled.

“I’m not the best of companions,” he frowned. “At least for myself,” he added, suddenly fearing Anna would take his words too seriously and decided to think better about living with him.

Nevertheless, she chuckled.

“You’re adorable and the best of companions,” she kissed his nose. “At least for myself,” she stroke out her tongue.

He snorted, but smiled.

“Silly girl.”

 

The exam period came calmer than expected for both Anna and Yoosung. They had arranged to study together at Saeyoung’s since Yoosung felt too insecure about studying by himself, which was actually groundless since he had done quite well in the mock exams and even had to help Anna with some subjects. Since they could solve each other’s doubts, they got to finish earlier than expected and could give a double check to the harder subjects, so when the exams arrived they were calm and felt ready.

Saeyoung took them and Saeran to have dinner out to celebrate the end of the period and Anna’s moving to Saeran’s. Yoosung and Anna felt quite exhausted, so the dinner didn’t last long, but they had quite a lot of fun thanks to the twins’ interaction, which was always amusing.

Saeyoung took Anna and Saeran home and then headed to his own with his fiancé.

“We’ll soon finish organising the wedding,” Saeyoung pointed out to an exhausted Yoosung, smiling at him. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Yeaah,” he yawned.

Saeyoung chuckled.

They got off the car and Yoosung somehow managed to crawl to their home and get undressed.

“You know, Yoosungie,” Saeyoung grinned, “I’ve been thinking about going to your graduation ceremony as your maid. What do you think?”

“Yeaaah,” he yawned once again, getting into bed.

Saeyoung laughed, leaning next to him and taking him in his arms, kissing his forehead. Yoosung rubbed against his chest, smiling lightly and sighing.

“Sleep tight, babe,” Saeyoung smiled. “You deserve it.”

Yoosung muttered some unintelligible words, his breathing becoming deeper and slower as he fell asleep.

“Saeyoung...” he uttered in his sleep, making his boyfriend blush and smile. “Don’t... don’t go as a maid...”

Saeyoung chuckled.

“I won’t, my love,” he kissed his forehead, falling asleep almost right away.

The graduating ceremony went better than Saeran thought it would. He was quite worried about feeling anxious in a crowdie environment, but everything was perfectly organised: Anna had been in charge of the organisation of the families and graduates, so it wasn’t more asphyxiating than an RFA party. His nervousness, though, increased when he found out Anna was going to go to a private party with her fellow graduates.

“I’ll be alright,” she assured him. “Yoosung will be there.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I think the only reason why Saeyoung doesn’t preoccupy about him is because Yoosung is _with you_.”

Yoosung sighed as response.

“It will be alright, it is safe. It’s been organised by the university and mostly by myself,” she insisted.

“Saeran,” his brother intervened. “You cannot forbid your girlfriend from going.”

“Yeah,” Anna added, “and you cannot convince of not doing it me either.”

Saeran’s anxiety was only growing at those words.

“What if something happens?” he said.

“Well, I would regret it more if nothing happens and I missed it!” she exclaimed. “Saeran, I want to liiiiiiiiive,” she insisted.

“And why can’t I go with you?” Saeran asked.

“Because it is for the students!” Anna explained once again. “Seriously, Saeran, you cannot stick to me as if I were some kind of fragile defenceless little thing!” she took his hands. “I am going, and I will be alright.”

Saeran still hesitated.

“I’ll be tracking them both!” Saeyoung ginned.

Yoosung sighed.

“He’ll be tracing us,” Anna rolled her eyes. He continued at Saeran’s lack of reaction. “You know, I’m going whether you want it or not, so you have two options: you can let me go willingly and calmly and be and make me happy, or you can get mad at me and stay preoccupied, making us both unhappy.”

He sighed.

“Just do as you want to. But call me if things get complicated.”

She smiled.

“Sure.”

Saeran didn’t sleep that night. What if something really happened? What if she drank too much and felt sick? What if a boy tried to harass her? What if she got lost going back home? He couldn’t even think about other worse possibilities without getting sick.

He had stayed at Saeyoung’s that night to help him tracking them. They were high on Dr Pepper and HBC until they finally saw how Yoosung was approaching Anna’s home and then going to Saeyoung’s. He smiled.

“Mission complete!”

He met a drunk and sleepy Yoosung at his door.

“Saeyoung, you’re already awake?” he asked, almost falling on his arms.

“I’m still awake,” he laughed.

“Don’t tease me!” he complained, taking off Saeyoung’s trousers.

He blushed.

“Yoosung, my brother is here!”

“For God’s sake,” he sighed.

“Don’t tease me!” the drunk boy insisted. “I want you.”

Saeyoung looked away from him, which make Yoosung start to cry.

“You don’t want to?” he asked, tearing up. “I’m not good enough?”

“God, Yoosung,” he sighed.

“I’m leaving,” Saeran said.

Yoosung looked at Saeran’s back as he went out.

“Saeyoung, don’t go, I’ll improve as a boyfriend!”

“I’m here!” Saeyoung exclaimed, half amused, half worried about his mental health.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “Don’t tease me!”

“Have I traumatised you?” Saeyoung laughed.

Yoosung finally unbuttoned his trousers and kneeled in front of him.

“You’re not hard yet?” he asked, indignant.

Saeyoung sighed.

“You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

Yoosung looked up at him.

“You want me to kiss you?” he asked, blushing.

Saeyoung couldn’t help blushing too.

“What the hell, Yoosung? We’ve been together too long for you to blush at this!” he exclaimed.

“But when you say it so openly it still makes my heart beat so fast,” he said, leaning his cheek on his crotch. “I love you too much, Saeyoung,” he sighed. “Oh, it feels harder.”

Saeyoung took him by the arm, making him stand.

“Let’s go to bed already,” he said, flustered.

“You going to do me?”

“Oh, my God.”

He started to undress Yoosung to try to get him in his pyjama, but could not stand it anymore when he noticed his arousal.

“Yoosung, why did that even happen?” he asked, almost chuckling.

“I’m horny,” he complained.

He was going to cry again when Saeyoung took off his pants.

“Ok, let’s do this quick and you go to sleep,” he grinned, enjoying Yoosung’s loud moan when he took him full in his mouth.

Nevertheless, it was not going to be as easy as he had imagined. Yoosung mood was too changing due to the alcohol and tiredness, which also made him feel somehow detached from what was happening. Still, Saeyoung did a good job finishing him and he fell asleep right away in his arms. He stroked his hair gently as he started to fall asleep as well.

The next day, though, it was hell. At least for Yoosung.

He woke up with a terrible headache, but rushed to the bathroom to sick, Saeyoung holding his hair for him, worried and amused at the same time.

“My poor teenage is sick?” he laughed.

Yoosung looked at him, teary.

“Don’t look at me,” he cried.

“There, there,” he whispered, rubbing his back.

“I want to die,” Yoosung complained.

He made him an infusion and gave him some pills, which together with Saeyoung’s cuddles and caresses made him fall asleep right away.

 

Anna’s state when she woke up was fortunately better. She had simply a headache and had to drink tones of water.

“How was it last night?” Saeran called her.

“Nice,” she answered. “Don’t talk so loudly,” she asked him.

He sighed.

“Want me to go and visit?”

“Yah, bring some pills,” she begged.

He complied. He was received by a sighing Mr Smith. Anna was not in her usual sick-mode since she wanted to pretend she was perfectly fine. She started to tell Saeran, laughing what they did.

“I told you you needn’t worry about me,” she smiled. “I actually was the one who had to protect Yoosung.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, caressing her hair.

 

Yoosung woke up and found Saeyoung had made some lunch. His stomach complained at the thought, so he rejected it politely.

“You aren’t going to eat anything?” Saeyoung frowned.

Saeyoung had never gone through a hangover, so he didn’t know what to do. Nevertheless, Yoosung thought he was doing it quite good. He cuddled next to him and asked him to talk, he needed to think about something else than he state.

“How was it last night?” Saeyoung asked him after trying to mess with him and giving in because of his poor boyfriend’s headache.

“It was nice.”

“You remember it?” he teased him.

Yoosung puffed his cheeks out, looking at him, indignant.

“Of course I do. It was good. We went to a club and there were a lot of people from other courses I didn’t know and some of them were very nice with me. Anna kicked them out for some reason.”

Saeyoung looked at him, suspicious.

“How nice were they?”

“Well, they just wanted to dance with me and all that.”

“Yeah...”

 

Anna laughed at the memory.

“Yoosung and I were trying to get some drinks, but there were some boys who gave them to us for free. What I didn’t expect was that they were trying to flirt with Yoosung!” she laughed. “And some girls too. They tried to take advantage of him because he was so drunk, so I had to kick their ass, it was so fun.”

 

Yoosung continued telling Saeyoung.

“Anna got drunk and started behaving as a bad ass. There was a group of girls who would sit next to her and she would pass her arms round the shoulders of the ones that were next to her as they gave her her drink. She had her feet on the table and would call me from time to time to check on me shouting: ‘he’s my puppy! If anyone messes with him, they’ll be in trouble!’ I was so embarrassed. And she would call all the girls ‘kitten’.”

Saeyoung laughed.

 

Those were the pieces of information that Saeyoung and Saeran got from what had happened to their partners in the party, and if ever Yoosung or Anna attempted to tell the other’s history, this would be denied to death. Fair enough.

 

Anna finally got to move in with Saeran. Nevertheless, the first night didn’t go as well as Saeran thought it would go. He was expecting a romantic night, watching a film while cuddling on the sofa, eating a delicious dinner, to start getting use to daily life together, but it turned out to be a crying mess from Anna’s part.

She had already cried her heart out when saying goodbye to his father at his home. Even Mr Smith had shed some tears. Fortunately enough, though, Marian was there to comfort him when Anna was finally gone. She cried all the way home and once she arrived, and Saeran was at a lost. He offered her some dinner, which she ate, not really willingly, and she went asleep right after it, saying she was too tired to stay up. Saeran sighed. Was she really going to be happy with him?

The next day was complicated. Saeran left early to work and Anna woke up to an empty bed, something which she didn’t think would happen even though she knew Saeran had to go to work too early for her to be awake. She decided to call Yoosung.

“Hi! How are you doing at your new home?” the boy cheerfully asked.

“Yoosung... I’m not okay,” she broke in tears.

Yoosung went to visit her almost immediately, leaving a whining and complaining Saeyoung at home. Anna heard the door and opened it, stepping aside to let Yoosung in.

“Anna, what’s the matter? You okay?” he asked, worried.

“I just...” she didn’t know what to say, how to begin. “Yesterday I had such a bad night,” she started, sitting on the sofa with Yoosung. “And poor Saeran, I’m sure he thinks it was his fault, but it wasn’t.”

“But what happened?”

“I don’t know, I just missed home. Well, my father’s home. I was nervous and tired and every time I cried I felt worse because of Saeran. I’m sure he’s over thinking it and believes he forced me into moving with him.”

“That’s quite possible,” Yoosung thought out loud, which made Anna sob. “Aaaah! But you can always explain him what you feel when he arrives. Don’t you think?”

“But this morning he left so early!” she complained. “I woke up to feel all alone and helpless.”

“Do you want me to spend the morning with you until you feel better?” Yoosung smiled.

She embraced him.

“You’re the best friend ever and I’ll be eternally grateful!”

Yoosung chuckled.

“Just let me tell Saeyoung. What do you want to do? Want to study together?”

Anna looked at him.

“Nope, I want to rest, to do something fun. Want to try to teach me LOLOL?”

His eyes shone.

The first week didn’t go much better. Anna talked to Saeran and apologised, telling him it was not his fault, that she just needed to get used to living in a new home. Yoosung talked to him too, telling him that when he moved alone he was also a crying mess and that it’s normal. Nevertheless, she wouldn’t tell him she felt alone during the morning. Her studies didn’t go well either. She wasn’t able to focus when she tried to, not even at the library, and that made her feel frustrated. She had never been like that before. She had always liked studying and had been eager to do it, but she suddenly felt unmotivated and a growing disinterest about the subject of her PhD. And even though they lived together, Anna felt Saeran distant. Sex wasn’t as frequent as they thought it would be, the conversation during dinner was one sided if even that, he was too tired, and that was if they had dinner together, since Anna went a lot to his father’s or stood at the library until late.

Saeran felt exhausted and overwhelmed by fear. The nightmares became frequent again, for he felt the distance that was growing between him and Anna. Most of his tiredness of late was due to his fear of losing her. He could notice something was going on with her and that she wouldn’t tell, so he wanted to let her tell him when she wanted, but that moment just didn’t seem to arrive. He thought she was just tired of him, that living with him, even for so short a period, had made her realise he was boring and troubled, and that she just wanted to leave.

 

Anna was doing the dishes after breakfast that morning when the doorbell rang. She opened it, puzzled. Who would call on them?

“Hi! I’m the new neighbour, I brought some biscuits!” a man said at the other side of the door.

Anna couldn’t help but smiling at such a cheerful voice and opened the door.

“Welcome,” she greeted him.

He was a young man of dark hair and eyes, handsome and cheerful, who was so surprised when he saw Anna that he couldn’t help gasping, which made her laugh.

“Wow, they told me here lived a couple, but I didn’t know you were so beautiful!” he exclaimed.

Anna blushed.

“Thank you! I’m Anna, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you!” they shook hands.

“Thank you for the biscuits,” she said, taking them.

“You’re welcome! I’m in the apartment right next to yours, so if you ever need something, just knock.”

She smiled.

“Sure, same here,” she was going to say goodbye when she hesitated. “Why don’t you come in and have a cup of tea?” she asked.

They boy thought for a while.

“Sounds nice,” he smiled. “That would be a good chance to rest from taking the things out of my boxes.”

“You need some help?” she asked him.

He shook his head.

“It’s perfectly fine, they’re just a couple of things left. I see you’ve just moved here too,” he pointed out at some boxes.

“Oh, I did. My boyfriend lived here before and I moved with him.”

He smiled.

“So jealous! He must be a fantastic person to have a girlfriend so nice and pretty!” he exclaimed, making Anna blush.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m all those things,” she knew she was, “but he really is fantastic.”

He chuckled.

“Where is he now?”

“At work.”

“Don’t you work?”

“Oh, I’m studying my PhD.”

He frowned.

“Am I taking much of your time? A PhD sounds hard.”

“Oh, well...” she replied, sadly. “I cannot study much recently, actually, I’m a bit frustrated.”

“How come? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Well, I don’t know, I’m not motivated, that’s all.”

He hesitated.

“You may need a rest,” he concluded.

“I think so too,” she went to the kitchen to take the tea. “And what about you? Are you working?” she asked when she came back.

“Oh, well, something like that. I’m a painter.”

“Are you? I’m impressed!” Anna exclaimed.

He laughed.

“I actually don’t plan to stay here more than a month. I’m travelling to America to continue my studies while I sell my art. Live there is easier for an artist.”

“Sounds great!”

Anna found him very agreeable and they soon became close friends. They would spend the morning at each other’s apartment, just talking or studying and painting.

“I lack inspiration,” John, that was his name, said one day.

Anna went towards him to look at his painting, but it was still only a few incoherent lines.

“What is it going to be?”

“I wanted to draw a portrait, but I don’t know the features or pose yet,” he complained. “I want to do something realistic but beautiful.”

She frowned.

“I can’t advise you, I know little about art,” she sighed. “But why don’t you look for inspiration in other paintings.”

He hesitated.

“Can I paint you?” he suddenly asked, going back to his cheerful way.

“What? Me?” she asked, surprised.

“Sure! Come on, sit here, I won’t take a ‘no’ for an answer,” he said excited. She complied, blushing lightly. “Has anyone told you before you look like a princess?” he asked, drawing some lines.

Anna smiled.

“Yes, they have,” she answered, thinking about Saeran. “Can I show this to Saeran when it’s finished?”

“Sure!”

Saeran didn’t like that boy. The few times they had met, he seemed full of himself and a fake, always too cheerful, always too complying, but Anna looked happier these past days and he didn’t want to spoil it. Nevertheless, he would always frown when he found some bottles of paint at their living room. He seemed to do it on purpose. He had nightmares of Anna leaving him for John, or even about him walking on her cheating on him, but he told himself this last thing was just not possible. Anna wouldn’t do such a thing, even if she didn’t love him now.

“Look, Saeran,” she told him one day. “Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked, showing him the portrait John had painted of her.

“You’re more beautiful,” he said, serious.

Of course, he hated it. She chuckled.

“You silly boy,” she said. “I want to put it in our bedroom. What do you think?”

“I wouldn’t like that.”

She frowned.

“Why not?”

Saeran sighed, taking just the dishes to the kitchen to clean it.

“You going to answer?” Anna asked.

Saeran shook his head. Anna made a complaining sound.

“Fine! But if you don’t give me any reason, I’ll do as I like! Anyway, it’s like I lived alone here, so why wouldn’t I make decisions on my own too?”

Saeran froze. Anna knew she was being unfair, that she should choose her words better, that she should talk to him. Nevertheless, she was just too tired that day. But the words that followed hers made her freeze.

“Put it in our room if you want to,” he said his voice trembling.

Anna looked at him, regretting her reproach. She left the portrait on the floor and rushed to hug him, which made him startled.

“Finally you show some emotion,” she smiled against his back.

Saeran turned to face her.

“I’m sorry,” he started to cry.

“What? Why?” she replied, surprised.

“I’m not making you happy,” Saeran said. “But I don’t want to stay still as I lose you. I just don’t know what to do.”

Anna looked up at him.

“Saeran, I love you,” she said for the first time in two weeks. “I swear I would just burn the damn portrait if it annoys you in the slightest. I’m just... well, I don’t feel good lately. But it has nothing to do with you, I swear!” she exclaimed.

He embraced her and she finally told him all that had been in her mind. It was easy once she started. The words flowed naturally and she cried all the time while he held her in his arms and caressed her hair.

“And I’m feel so useless,” she complained.

“You’re not useless,” Saeran said. “You’re the cleverest person I know, you just don’t feel good.”

She chuckled.

“You mean after your brother, don’t you?” she laughed.

“I can un-know him whenever you want me to,” he smiled at her laugh.

She chuckled once more.

“You’re so silly.”

He laughed.

“I missed you,” she smiled. “I know it was my fault for not telling you my feelings and making you worry. I’m sorry.”

He embraced her tighter.

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for not noticing the reason why you were upset.”

“You couldn’t know,” she smiled.

Saeran hesitated.

“Do you want to go back to your father’s?”

“No,” she answered instantly. “I want to stay with you. I just need some time.”

He smiled.

“It’s okay if you don’t finish you PhD this year or the next year. It’s okay even if you don’t want to work ever again. I can maintain both of us. Even if I don’t earn enough money, I can just work somewhere else, using my skills with computers and you’ll live like a princess.”

“I live like a princess already, I only need my prince!” she exclaimed laughing. “You don’t need to work somewhere else, daddy loves you,” she smiled. “Unless you don’t like working there.”

Saeran startled.

“You think I don’t?”

“Well, sometimes I feel I dragged you into it and maybe it’s not your thing. I just think you could want to aspire higher, so to say.”

“I love working at the bakery.”

Anna smiled widely.

“Really?”

“Yah. The smell of the bread when it goes out of the oven, the nice customers, also your father, I think he’s great to work with,” he finally acknowledged with a light blush. “I really enjoy the time I spend there. And the work is relaxing. I really feel my anxiety has decreased since I started working there.”

“I’m so happy!” she exclaimed.

Saeran smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I’m so relieved you’re happy,” he whispered.

She kissed him deeply. She had missed him so much. She didn’t know a person could feel so far being just beside her. The kiss grew deeper and needier, both of them feeling the same sudden urge and wantonness. Soon, they had taken each other’s clothes off and were embracing their naked bodies, kissing and caressing the other, moaning and panting in need. Saeran moved down between her legs, licking there though she was already wet, making her moan louder as she grabbed his hair and he touched himself.

“Kiss me again,” she begged.

She didn’t want to come yet, she wanted to feel him inside of her. Saeran complied and he finally put on a condom and thrust deep into her.

They didn’t mind about the noise, their minds too focused on the pleasure they were feeling and giving the other. Anna embraced him with her legs and dug her fingers in his hair as he grabbed her waist with strength. They soon reached their climax, becoming a smiling and kissing mess, and after a few more caresses were ready for round two.

Anna woke up late the next day, smiling at the memory of the previous night. The bitter feeling of waking alone was somehow sweetened by it, and she became the happiest of the persons in this world when she took her phone and found a message Saeran had sent her on his way to the bakery, telling her he loved her and wishing her a nice morning. She tried to study after breakfast, but it was of no use, so she decided just to spend some time reading. She wouldn’t call on John that day, she felt she needed some time with herself. She had been despising herself lately, so she wanted to reconcile with herself, if that made sense. But her neighbour had other plans.

He called to her door and she opened it, happy though unwillingly. When she saw him she found him nervous and anxious.

“Is anything the matter?” she asked him, worried.

“Anna, I’m leaving in two days,” he told her.

She startled. Had a month passed already? He took her hands in his.

“I want you to come with me.”

“What?” she asked, trying to free her hands. “No. Why would I do that?”

“Anna, you can’t imagine how important you’ve become to me in this last month,” he stated. “You’ve become my muse, my inspiration, everything that matters, and I don’t think I can go on without you.”

She looked at him, confused. Did he really mean it?

“Aren’t you going to miss me after I leave?” he asked, getting inside the house and closing the door behind him.

“I am going to miss you,” she confessed. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll abandon Saeran. I don’t feel the same way, I’m sorry.”

“Maybe you don’t now,” he insisted. “But I know you’ll love me with some time. That boyfriend of yours, he has you all alone all day, abandoned. He didn’t even feel jealous of me, did he?”

“But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me. And he has not abandoned me!” she exclaimed, starting to grown anxious.

“I’ve been the only one who’s been by your side these days, who’s understood you.”

“Let go!” she exclaimed when he took her hands again.

She was starting to become scared. The memories of what happened that time when they tried to force her came to her mind. Her phone started to ring and she was going to turn to take it, hoping it was Saeran or someone who could help her, but he grabbed her tighter.

“You won’t end like your mother if you come with me,” he insisted.

That was too much. She kicked his stomach, which made him let go of her.

“What are you doing?” he asked, bent in pain.

“Go out!” she yelled, panicking. “I’m not going with you!”

He left without saying any other word. Anna sat on the floor, crying softly, after locking the door. Her phone rang again. It was Saeran.

She picked it up.

“Anna?” he asked when he heard her sobbing.

“Saeran, I’m scared.”

He heard him talking to her father.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

He arrived to find her lying on the sofa, her eyes red from crying, drinking some tea and calmer now. Nevertheless, she startled when she heard the door, though her expression relaxed when she saw Saeran. He rushed towards her after locking the door.

“What happened?” he asked, worried and anxious.

She cuddled next to him and told him everything. She felt him tensing at her words and when she finished he attempted to stand up.

“Hugh me,” she begged.

He complied.

“I swear I’ll kill him,” he muttered.

“No, Saeran, it’s okay now. He’ll leave in two days, it’s okay.”

He made a complaining sound.

“I’ll tell my brother to spend the morning with you tomorrow. Or you can sleep at your father’s if you prefer. We could even sleep at Saeyoung’s together.”

He shook her head.

“I swear it’s okay,” she thought for a while. “I wouldn’t mind sleeping at your brother’s, though. I’ll may be more comfortable if I spend the morning with someone and I want to sleep with you, so that may be a nice option.”

Of course, Saeyoung and Yoosung received them most willingly.

“I can’t believe he did that!” Yoosung exclaimed when Anna told him. “He seemed a nice guy.”

“I know!” she exclaimed. “I guess I’m just a heartbreaker,” she joked.

Yoosung smiled. She was trying to seem careless since Saeran was really upset about the matter and she didn’t want to worry him any further. Nevertheless, he and Saeyoung were planning revenge. When she found out, though, she got to stop them. They almost got to cancel his ticket to America, which would leave him homeless, for his renting expired in two days, and he would still have to pay the money for his residence in America, as well as a knew ticket, if he had the guts to go there after they widespread some made up rumours about him in the net which would leave him without any chance to work as a painter, for they stated he had plagiarised some of his works.

Even though she was at Saeyoung’s Saeran felt reluctant to leave for work the next day. Anna had to assure him she would call him if she felt bad and he would check on her every half an hour, at which she laughed, even though she found it tender.

She spent a nice morning, for as Saeyoung and Yoosung couldn’t help worrying about her, they would give her all kinds of attentions, but at noon she went back home. She was happy. She had felt the need to go back to what was now her home for the first time. Saeyoung went with her to make sure she didn’t meet John and she was save home, but couldn’t stay for lunch because he had to go to the office. Nevertheless, Saeran did encounter John when coming back from work, and had the satisfaction of punching him on the face. He never told Anna about it, though.

“Welcome home,” she greeted him cheerfully.

He opened his arms to receive her on his chest and kissed her forehead.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Perfectly fine.”

“Did you feel alone?”

“I didn’t. I made some dinner,” she announced, dragging him to the kitchen.

“It smells good,” he answered. “But I still have to have a shower.”

Anna grinned, unfastening the zip of her dress and letting it fall on the floor to reveal she had nothing under it.

“Me too,” she winked.

That was a most lovely evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Zen go with their couples to a trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update! This chapter's got a special surprise, so I really really hope you like it.
> 
> There's some smut and loads of fluff!!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

_Human beings are weird. Typing is hard. Especially with paws. Wait, I need to lick them._

_All right, meow, we can start._

_In case you haven't guessed, I'm Doc; Doctor Pepper. I prefer being called Doc, although my human simply won't get it and will call me all sorts of names. I allow him to call me Doctor, Pepper or whichever name he might believe appropriate even though he's wrong. Catever._

_I like mice. They're nice. That rhymes, am I a poet yet? Uh, I think I wanted to tell you something… No, wait. There's an empty Dr Pepper can and I_

_Must_

_THROW_

Yoosung found the kitten stubbornly pushing the can towards the edge of the table and rushed to his side to stop him.

“There, Doc,” Yoosung said in a soft voice, holding the ball of fur against his chest while cleaning Saeyoung's desk. He saw his fiancé's computer on and realized the cat had been taking a walk on the keyboard, resulting in a nonsense of letters and symbols. Yoosung chuckled. “You had fun with daddy's computer, didn't you?”

He stopped when he realized what he had just said. He blushed. Thinking about Saeyoung becoming a father was a much closer reality than he had expected, and he just couldn't wait for it.

“I hope you'll get along with your future human sibling” Yoosung whispered in the kitten's ear.

The cat meowed as he was taken away from the computer. “My memories, my work of art, my legacy… I had so much more to tell…!” Doc cried internally.

He had much, much more to tell, indeed. His tiny, feline eyes had seen things that no cat should ever have. Things that fujoshis all around the world would pay good real-life money to contemplate. It wasn't as if he'd become a fanfic writer like his father, however. Instead, he wanted to let the world know about Elizabeth 3rd. Her soft, white fur, the sound of her melodious voice and the absolute indifference Doc felt towards her.

Daddy Saeyoung had periodically shown him pictures of what the red-haired used to call 'their beloved', and poor Doc was fed up of that bullsh*t. Oh, cr*p, can't cats curse?! Even when you talk about them in third person? That's how pure they are, I guess. Well then, getting back on track. Doc didn't necessarily hate Elizabeth 3rd, poor little bubbly drink was just tired of hearing so much about her. He would have even doubted daddy Saeyoung's love for him if it weren't for…

“Doctyyy, daddy's home!” Saeyoung entered the place in his typical loud fashion.

Doc reluctantly let Saeyoung take him in his arms and finally let himself be cuddled and petted.

“You always greet him first,” Yoosung pouted, to what Saeyoung responded with a mushy kiss. Doc shut his eyes, hating his extremely high hearing skills.

“Well, I'm going to miss him! It's our first weekend apart,” Saeyoung responded. He hugged Doc tighter and showered him in kisses. The cat growled, though he was secretly enjoying the affection.

Yoosung observed the tender scene developing in front of his eyes. He blushed to Saeyoung's devotion with the cat, unable to repress his thoughts on what a great dad he'd be one day. He finally brushed them away and got closer to the two of them. 

“I'll make sure you don't feel lonely those days without Doc…”

The kitten knew what was coming, especially when bold Yoosung showed up. He also knew it was of no use staring until his humans were left feeling uncomfortable or guilty, so he did what he then did best: he fled.

 

Saeran's good mood was rapidly vanishing. Anna rubbed his arm when she noticed the tapping of his foot. When she kissed his cheek, the nervous tic disappeared.

“They're half an hour late, maybe something's happened?” Zen wondered out loud. He was beautifully leaning on his motorcycle, and the few people who happened to walk around them stared at him with more or less discretion. He looked like a model. However, instead of winking at the girls who would look at him and blowing them kisses, he'd just smile. Not that Yuuki would get jealous that easily, though.

“I have a guess on what's happened,” Yuuki absentmindedly muttered.

Anna faked an exaggerated gasp while she grinned. Both Zen's and Saeran's faces went full red, and the actor covered his mouth with a hand.

“I didn't want to imagine that… Gaaaahh, should I have a talk with Yoosung again?”

“WE'RE HEEEEERE, WE'VE ARRIIIIIIVED.”

Saeyoung stopped the car near the group of friends, his arm fully out of the car while waving at them. Yoosung nagged at him then.

“You can't do that while driving, we could have an accident!!”

“Don't you have faith in my driving skills, my fearful fiancé? You're not marrying Jumin, so there's nothing to be afraid of.”

“Don't even mention that jerk,” Zen snorted.

The couple got out of the car and helped everyone carry their suitcases inside the trunk. They were off to a quick holiday weekend in a cabin in the woods next to a lake. Zen, as usual, was mad at Jumin; that time the reason revolved around the fact that, because of him, Jaehee –and thus MC– wouldn't be able to join them on said vacation.

“Don’t get so angry,” Yuuki soothed him. “Would you have preferred Jumin Han coming? He would have probably brought Elizabeth 3rd along.”

Zen sneezed. Everyone laughed.

“Elly…” Seven had dreamy eyes, staring into the distance. “Ah, Doc, I'm going to miss him so much… I already do!”

“Where did you leave him?” Anna asked.

“Jumin offered to look after him since he'll be working from home this weekend. He told me he'd give him the same treatment he gives Elly minus the affection. I also heard there's people who give massages to cats, and he told me he'd get one for Doc~”

Actually, Jumin was worried about the kitten. He'd taken the opportunity to make sure the creature was being treated fine, and everyone except Saeyoung himself suspected that.

The group finally initiated the trip. It wasn't too far –Saeyoung wouldn't have agreed if it had, since both Zen and his brother were riding their motorbikes. The girls were inside the car with Yoosung and Saeyoung, all four happily chatting about the plans they had for those two days.

They explored the house as soon as they arrived. There thankfully were three rooms, one for each couple, so no one had to sleep on the couch or anything. The lake was also closer than they had expected, right next to the house, so the girls and Yoosung rapidly took their shoes off and sat on the shore, their feet into the water.

“The weather is so nice,” Yoosung hummed.

“I'm glad the heat is finally going away,” Anna agreed. There was a frown menacing to cloud her face, but she quickly dismissed it.

“Me too! Spending the nights with a human hot-water bottle spooning me was a bit too hot during summer.”

They chatted about meaningless things; thankfully, there had been nothing to worry about lately.

On the other hand, Zen and the twins thought about preparing a few snacks before joining the other three at the lake. They had Honey Buddha Chips, of course, but they also brought regular chips and a few other things because the hacker wouldn't share too many of his precious junk food.

The six watched the sunset together. Yuuki's back was resting on Zen's chest, Saeyoung had an arm on Yoosung's shoulders and Anna and Saeran were holding hands.

“The lighting on the lake is beautiful,” Anna sighed, leaning her head on Saeran’s shoulder.

It was true. The sky's colours reflected upon the water, dying it with soft pinks and oranges. Saeran took their tangled hands and kissed the back of Anna's, to what she smiled. The relationship between them had done nothing but become stronger. Anna was growing used to the new routine and the excitement about building a home alongside Saeran was finally kicking in.

On his part, Saeran felt incredibly happy and relieved after solving their problems. He loved witnessing the smile on Anna's face growing wider each passing day, knowing she no longer felt alone because of him. However, he felt he had come so close to losing her that now he treasured her even more.

He didn't tell her that. Or rather, he did but on his own way. That night, after having dinner all together and making love –just the two of them, there was no orgy–, Saeran hugged Anna and kissed the skin behind her ear tenderly.

She shivered and smiled.

“You're so caring lately,” she chuckled.

As a response, he kissed her again, this time on her neck. She turned around, searching for his lips, and what was supposed to be a soft, gentle kiss became a passionate make-out session. Saeran was definitely in the mood that night.

Her moans enticed him to go further, tasting her skin everywhere and enjoying the feel of goosebumps rising on it. She willingly opened her legs to give him some room since his tongue was making his way down –and down he went.

There was a smirk on Saeran's face while he feasted on her crotch. He couldn't get enough of her squirming body unable to stand so much pleasure, but they were in danger. Her voice was slowly rising and she was having a hard time trying to control it.

Saeran licked and nibbled her thighs before fingering her. He wanted to stay down there forever, but he had to lie beside Anna while stimulating her to have access to her mouth.

She reached out for him and he kissed her, her voice finally muffled. Saeran held her body against his and didn't think twice; his fingers sped up at such a fast pace that, in a matter of seconds, Anna was a moaning and panting mess in his arms.

Saeran kept kissing his girlfriend, this time less passionately and more tenderly, and she gave in to him. They hugged, Anna's body still on fire, but there was a smirk on her lips that wouldn't fade away.

“By all means, let me return the favour…”

 

Yoosung was brushing his teeth while his fiancé took care of some work on his laptop. The project that had forced Jumin and Jaehee to stay behind wasn't too related to his job, but he offered his help in order to hurry things up. His skills allowed him to finish one task in half an hour while it would've taken two hours for a full team to accomplish those same goals.

“How much longer do you have to work?” Yoosung asked once his mouth was all cleaned up.

“Oh, I'm done now.”

“Then turn off the laptop.”

His playful tone along with the red staining his cheeks was almost enough for Saeyoung to give in. Almost.

“Give me five minutes.”

“Why?” Yoosung pouted “What are you watching?”

They wrestled a bit until Yoosung, lying on top of Saeyoung, got to see the screen.

“Why are you watching Jumin pet Elly?”

“Because Pepper is there somewhere too, I'm waiting for him to appear” Saeyoung grumbled “I miss my kitten…”

They watched the footage together, and not much later a female figure appeared carrying something in her arms.

“That might be the masseuse” Saeyoung pointed out innocently. Yoosung started feeling uncomfortable.

“Maybe we shouldn't be watching this. It's Jumin's privacy…”

“But Doc is there now, look! Isn't he cute?”

As it turned out, the woman was carrying the kitten in her arms and petting him lovingly. Saeyoung sighed, his eyes the shape of hearts. Yoosung felt a bit more relieved.

That is, until the woman sat a bit too close to Jumin. And he laid his arm on her shoulders. And she kissed his cheek, and he returned the favour –this time on her lips.

“Are… are they making out?!” Yoosung couldn't believe his own eyes. Saeyoung's face was red, but there was a smirk on it. “We shouldn't be spying on them…”

“Of course we should! Wow, Jumin really had someone well hidden. I'll have to hack into his phone, see if I can get any information about her…”

“No. We have to respect him.”

Yoosung closed the laptop and put it on the table before straddling Saeyoung.

“Enough about him,” he said in a shy and somewhat angry voice. His arms circled Saeyoung's neck. They both blushed. “I want you to pay attention only to me now…”

Saeyoung had no complaints.

 

The following morning, everyone's attention was focused on Zen and Yuuki. She had breakfast as usual, but the minute she became aware of the glances she was being targeted with, she blushed.

“It seems like you two had fun last night, huh?” Saeyoung teased them.

Yuuki gasped, almost choking on her food.

“It'f not af if you didn't have fun eithef,” she tried to defend herself.

He looked at her faking shock.

“I slept like the pure follower of God I am! Tell them, Yoosung!”

“I, huh… what?” he stuttered, the memories of the past night making him blush violently. Everyone laughed.

“Although I'm sorry if we disturbed any of you,” Zen sighed.

“It’s no big deal, darling, don't worry about it,” Anna said. Everyone nodded to her statement.

 

The morning went by pretty quickly. The group chatted and relaxed in the living room, had lunch when they started feeling hungry and spent the evening swimming in the lake. Zen, Saeran and Anna were lying on the shore and having an occasional swim while Saeyoung, Yoosung and Yuuki fought in the water, splashing each other and laughing, Zen keeping an attentive eye on the latter just in case she slipped and fell, which actually happened a couple of times. Yoosung finally retreated to where Zen and the others were.

“Those two have too much energy, I'm exhausted,” he said, letting himself fall near his friends. Anna caressed his hair and forehead.

Zen couldn't stop watching Yuuki. She was beautiful in every single way. He was so in love with her that it was almost disgusting. He smiled and contemplated her having fun until he saw she and Saeyoung were tired. As soon as they began swimming towards them, Zen stepped in and captured Yuuki. She giggled.

“Got yah!” He tickled her and she squirmed, but he stopped quickly. “Are you tired, babe?”

“Not too much.”

“Good.”

Zen's smile made Yuuki tremble in excitement. She let him take her farther, to a more intimate part near the shore where there were a few plants to hide them a bit.

Her lips found his and didn't let go, slowly heating them both more and more. She circled his waist with her legs, letting enough room for her hands to wander on his torso freely. Her tongue explored Zen's mouth avidly, but as soon as she felt him pressing against her leg, Yuuki grabbed him in her hand.

He moaned when she started moving it, slowly at first but faster and more firmly as time passed. His fingers found their way between her legs, and soon enough they were moaning and panting into each other's mouths.

Yuuki nibbled his neck and ear, getting a growl from her boyfriend that only ignited her further. She sighed his name as he sighed hers, and their lips met once again before they both came.

 

Saeranna and Yooseven were already heading towards the house when Yuuzen reappeared. The six of them spent the rest of the day playing board games together before and after dinner. They were much more relaxed than the previous day; the ambience was simply perfect.

“Uh, I almost forgot!”

Saeyoung quickly pulled out his phone and fidgeted with it. Yoosung looked at the screen from behind his fiancé's shoulder.

“What are you doing with all those longcat photos?”

“I'm putting them into a phone I hacked” he mischievously admitted. Yoosung chuckled, amused at Saeyoung's ideas and feeling a bit sorry for that person.

They stayed up playing and talking until way too late at night. When they finally caved in to the drowsiness, they all said their goodnights and went to sleep. They would need their strength for the trip the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was acutally written by Firei, a super duper awesome writer that made me the honour to read my fic and participate on it, as well as let me write a chapter of one of hers. If you haven't checked her fics, please, do, she's amazing as she has proved in this chapter!!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and please, leave your kudos and comments if you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is longer than usual? Well, I hope you like it, and if you do, son't forget leaving kudos and comments :3
> 
> There some smut in this chapter, but also loads of fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The next day they were woken up by the sound of a claxon outside. Jaehee and MC had arrived.

They all greeted the girls, happy to see the couple there as they told them they had come to spend the last day of the trip together. The girls had even brought some food since they were quite sure they would have already finished everything by then. They were right. Yuuki would crawl to the kitchen during the night to steal some food and now they only had HBC, which had been hidden by Saeyoung, left.

They spent a nice day together, but the time to tidy the rent house arrived earlier than expected. Of course, they wouldn’t let Jaehee or MC clean their mess, so the two girls went for a walk. Saeyoung and Yoosung followed them soon enough, for Saeyoung was leaving a bigger mess than what he tidied it and they ended up asking Yoosung to take him away. They joined them in their walk and started talking about the incoming wedding.

“Yoosung, can I go with you and Anna to buy your suit?” MC asked, excited.

“Sure!” he answered. “My mother and sister will come too, so we’ll be a big party, but the more the merrier.”

She clapped her hands, happy.

“And you have to help me buying things for the baby,” she smiled. “We’re planning on having one.”

“Are you kidding?!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “We want to adopt too!”

“That’s great,” Jaehee said.

Suddenly, MC stopped and turned to face all of them.

“Actually, I want to get pregnant,” she said. “Jaehee and I were thinking of artificial insemination. What would you think of being the fathers?”

The three of them froze.

“What are you talking about, MC?” Jaehee asked.

“Think about it,” she said. “Wouldn’t it be nicer if the father of the children was a friend of us and not a stranger? And you two would be the biological fathers of your children. Well, at least one of you,” she chuckled. “What do you think?”

“This is crazy,” Jaehee sighed.

“I don’t know,” Yoosung replied.

“MC you’re a genius!!” Saeyoung exclaimed, taking her hands.

“I know, right!?”

Jaehee and Yoosung were still hesitant. The boy was easier to convince, but Jaehee wanted to die every time she thought of taking care of a small Saeyoung or Yoosung. They got to convince her eventually, though.

“And what are we going to do? Will we live together or...?” Jaehee said.

“You can live with us the first months,” Saeyoung said. “MC would need to be assisted and you will have to return to work eventually, so if all of us live together we can reschedule our work to be with her. Then, we’ll take care of the baby depending of our definite schedule or weekly.”

“Sounds good to me,” MC smiled.

They all agreed.

Yoosung was over the moon. They were to become parents.

They went back to the house and everything was ready for their departure. Jaehee and MC would leave in their car and they offered to keep Yuuki and Zen’s suitcases, which were a lot since Zen had taken with him an excessive amount of clothes, in their boot since they lived closer. Saeran insisted that Anna went with him on the bike: he couldn’t wait to see her in the leather outfit he had bought her.

“I forgot something, do you mind if we follow you in some time?” Yoosung suddenly said.

“Sure.”

They went away and Saeyoung and Yoosung were left behind.

“What did you forget?” Saeyoung asked, puzzled.

“Uuugh, eeeh, I think it’s in our room,” he answered.

Saeyoung chuckled. The way Yoosung blushed made everything so evident.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you in the car,” he teased him.

“N-no!” he exclaimed. “Come with me. I-I need your help!”

Saeyoung laughed.

“Okie,” he said, in a playful tone.

They entered their bedroom.

“Can you look under the bed?” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung nodded, amused by his fiancé’s embarrassment and shyness, but also intrigued. What was he planning to do? He stood in all fours, and looked under the bed when he felt how Yoosung grabbed him from behind. He chuckled.

“Yoosungiee,” he called him. “What are you doing?”

“I-I’m also looking for it!”

“And what are we looking for?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

“Ugh, a-a paper,” he answered.

Saeyoung was going to move to face him, but Yoosung embraced him from behind.

“Don’t move! Let me...”

He moved his hands under Saeyoung’s t-shirt and bit his neck, making him moan.

“What are you doing, babe?” he asked, still teasing, pressing his ass against Yoosung’s crotch.

“S-shut up,” he asked him, turning his face to kiss him.

The kisses became more heated and passionate and soon enough, Yoosung was unbuttoning Saeyoung’s trousers and taking off his pants, doing the same thing with his and teasing against his fiancé’s entrance, which he had previously stimulated with his tongue.

“Saeyoung, I’m going to get in,” he almost asked him, as he always did. He always made sure Saeyoung was comfortable with everything though they had done it thousands of times before.

Saeyoung pressed his ass against him to urge him as an answer. He got into him, slowly, almost too much, filling him completely as he grabbed his hips and moaning loudly.

“I’ve missed your moans,” Saeyoung said between his panting.

He thrust slowly into him, embracing him from behind and speeding up the pace as Saeyoung asked for it. When he was about to come, he grabbed Saeyoung’s crotch, making him groan loudly and grab the bed sheets, which were in front of him. They both came with a loud moan and Yoosung embraced him tighter, hiding his face in his neck.

“I just felt the urge to do this as we were left alone and...”

Saeyoung started to laugh at Yoosung’s explanation.

“I know, babe,” he said, turning to kiss him. “I wanted to do it too.”

They cuddled a bit before cleaning the mess and finally headed home, which was very much appreciated by Anna and Saeran, who had had to wait for them about half an hour.

 

That night Saeran woke up from a nightmare. He didn’t want to wake Anna, so he went out of bed as quietly as he could to the kitchen to drink some water. He was shaking, he didn’t know if it was due to the sweat that covered his body and was starting to make him cold, to the remnants of fear that were still clouding his mind, or to the anger that he felt at himself at that moment. Why did he have to dream again? He had been doing well and he thought he was finally over it, but he felt helpless and scared again. That night he had dreamt again about Mint Eye. He was looking out from a window of the building and Anna was out there, trying to get into it to save him. He was trying to scream to tell her to run away, but the voice wouldn’t go out of his body and he couldn’t move.

He shivered at the memory of it and felt the need to go back to the bedroom to see with his own eyes Anna was still there, sleeping and safe. Of course, she was. He embraced her from behind, involuntarily sobbing on her back, and she woke up.

“Saeran, are you okay?” she asked, still half asleep.

He nodded.

“You’re not,” she frowned, turning around and embracing him. “A nightmare?”

He just started to tremble again and she focusing on calming him, whispering sweet words in his ear and singing his favourite songs, but it was of no use, so she resolved to take his pills for him. He went with her, grabbing her pyjama, and trying to convince her he didn’t need them, which was obviously not true. She finally got him to take them, embracing him all the time and caressing his head. Once he swallowed them, he put his forehead on her belly, she was standing up in front of him as he sat on a chair.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

“Why would you say so, my love?” she replied, kissing his head lovingly.

“I thought I was recovered, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Saeran, I’m so proud of you, I mean it,” she said, kneeling in front of him to make him look at her. She caressed his cheek. “You’re not hiding your nervous breakdowns from me anymore, or pulling me apart. You don’t even have to vomit or be violent,” she smiled.

“Still, I’m ashamed.”

“Don’t be,” she embraced him and kissed his forehead.

He finally returned the embrace, digging his face in her breasts, which made her chuckle.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re adorable.”

He blushed, relieved that she couldn’t see it in the dark.

“Let’s go back to bed, love,” she smiled.

He stood up and Anna held his hand until they arrived to their room and cuddle again under the bed sheets.

“Sing something,” Saeran asked her.

She complied, singing one of her favourites ballads. She couldn’t prevent her eyelids from starting falling even though she was the one singing. Saeran noticed and shook her lightly and lovingly.

“Don’t sleep,” he asked.

“Sorry,” she yawned.

Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers. She moved her mouth at the slow path of the kiss Saeran was demanding and passed her arms around his neck, moaning. Saeran moved his hands from her hair to her waist and caressed her back lovingly, giving her goosebumps.

They started to take off each other’s clothes slowly, making sure they caressed every inch of each other’s skin in the process, getting lost in their love and desire, listening to the music of their moans and panting. Saeran was into her in no time and he thrust slowly but hard into her, making her groan and embrace him with her arms and legs in need. He started to move faster, reaching his limit as Anna’s moans became more frequent too, and didn’t last much longer, finishing Anna with his mouth afterwards.

They fell asleep hugging and Saeran rested until late in the morning.

Anna’s father had told him to stay sleeping during the mornings he needed to. Anna had made him somehow acquainted with Saeran’s nightmares and he agreed to do that with the condition that he would work alone once a week, the poor man needed a rest. Of course, Saeran had agreed.

He went to the bakery before lunch and thankfully things were not too busy that day.

When he arrived home, he was received with an almost unusual warm welcome. Anna threw her arms on him to hug him and started kissing him all over his neck and cheek, so lovingly, she made him blush.

“Welcome home, my own love,” she smiled, so brightly it was suspicious.

Nevertheless, Saeran wouldn’t ask yet what she had done.

“Thank you,” he replied, looking around inquisitively to let her know he knew she was hiding something.

“I prepared the bath for you,” she smiled, making him look at her.

“Did you?” he asked, taking her arms of him and moving forward to his room.

“I already took your pyjama,” she said quickly, placing herself between the door, unusually closed, and Saeran.

He grinned.

“Good.”

So there was something in the room she didn’t want him to see. If she has messed it, he wasn’t going to let her fix it so easily. He put his arms round her waist and licked her neck.

“You going to join me?”

She laughed nervously.

“S-sure!”

He undressed her carefully and lovingly and she just stood still, letting him do it, as her skin reacted at the soft touch of his fingers. He was making it teasingly slow, and she had to go to the bedroom as soon as possible. It was going to be impossible to hide it from Saeran, she knew, so she needed to have an excuse. But she needed to check on it too. Saeran touch, his kisses, his warmth against her... all was too overwhelming for her to think straight. She would have to be a good girl for him not to be too angry when he found out.

Saeran sat on the bath and stretched out his hand to catch her wrist and put her on him. She complied, trying to adjust herself on Saeran’s body in the uncomfortable tube until they were more or less comfortable. She started to feel Saeran getting hard after caressing her breasts for some time and listening to her moans. She grinned. She had to be a good girl. She tried to move to face him and kiss him deeply, which she got with some effort. Saeran let her do it, already knowing her intentions and slightly amused and excited about all this game Anna was playing. He liked that he could read her and take advantage of it.

“What has the princess done during my absence?” he asked, teasing her, smiling mischievously against the kiss.

Anna startled.

“Why would you ask that?”

His chuckle came out dark and low, making Anna shiver. He took her hand instead of answering her question, and moved it down to his crotch.

“You’ll have to be a good girl and compensate for whatever you’ve done. You don’t want me to be mad at you, right?” he grinned.

His voice was deep and calm, even though his eyes shone in excitement and anticipation. She put her fingers around his hardness and started to stroke it slowly, already panting. Saeran had been commanding before, but not so dominating. And Anna was certainly liking it. She never knew she would have liked something like that, but maybe it wasn’t too bad once in a while. Saeran moaned as he felt Anna’s hand round his hardness.

“Do you like this?” Anna’s voice came out needy and shaky.

Saeran nodded, groaning again. He caressed her face with one hand, putting locks of her wet hair behind her ear. Suddenly, he sat on the border of the bath and made Anna go down his crotch. She opened her mouth, understanding, and licked his tip, putting it into her mouth afterwards and sucking gently, making Saeran moan and grab her hair to keep it from hiding her face. She looked up at him as she moved down, caressing him with her lips and tongue to see his reaction. He loved when she looked up at him that way, but also made him more wanton, so he started to ask her to go harder and faster. She complied, moaning against him, sending shivers through his body as he struggled with the need to thrust into her mouth.

He complimented her all the time, which for Anna was like music. The sound of the water moving with her, Saeran sweet and wanton voice, together with his pants and moans were making her dizzy, so she moved the hand which was grabbing Saeran’s leg to her own crotch, massaging it at the same speed she sucked and lick his. Saeran moaned at the sight of his girlfriend touching herself and came without warning as she started to speed up, leaving him trembling and panting, his body resting against the cold wall.

Anna leaned on his lap, still touching herself and moaning softly at her touch, feeling Saeran hot skin in contrast to the water filling the bath. He moved her to make her stand up and replaced her fingers with his tongue, smiling at the loud moan that escaped her mouth as she felt the tip caressing softly her sensitive point.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” he said, looking up at her with playful eyes.

She grabbed his hair and pushed him against her again, needy. He chuckled at her urge and continued the task, making her a shaking mess. He supported her, his hands under her ass, until she finally reached her limit and became undone before him. He smiled at her, let her slide down to him and pressed her gently against his chest, kissing her forehead.

“We should get out before we catch a cold,” Anna chuckled, her check against Saeran’s chest.

He nodded, smiling, almost forgetting she had been acting strange.

They wrapped themselves in the same towel, still cuddling and giving each other small and playful kisses which made Anna laugh openly and Saeran chuckle at her reaction.

“So,” Saeran said as they got dressed, “are you going to tell me what’s all this about.”

“Please, don’t get mad at me,” Anna asked.

Saeran sighed.

“Just say it already.”

She frowned.

“You didn’t promise.”

He walked towards the bedroom.

“Fine!” she exclaimed, taking his hand before he opened the door. “Let me show you,” she said, opening the door.

Just when she did, a yellow little head appeared behind her, going clumsily out of the room with a ‘quack.’ She smiled tenderly at the little thing.

“Anna, what’s this?” Saeran sighed, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Well,” she said, lifting it on her arms, “just as he seems, he’s a duck!”

“He?” Saeran asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, Saesung is a male duck!” 

“You named it already?”

Anna chuckled, blushing.

“And what’s that name?”

“It’s a mixture of Yoosung and your brother’s name!” she exclaimed. “Because I just couldn’t decide who of the two of them he resembled the most!”

Saeran sighed. He was somehow amused at the comparison, but that was not the point.

“And why is it home?”

“ _He_ is home because I rescued him,” she pouted. “Please, Saeran! Can we keep him? He’s so small and such a good boy. He won’t give us any trouble, I swear!”

“And what are we going to do when he grows up?”

“Love him the more for it!”

“He’s going to stain all the furniture and all and I don’t want to walk to a messy and dirty house.”

“You’re talking like an old man!” Anna exclaimed, pointing dramatically at him. “You’re an old whining man!”

“Well, and you sound like a little child,” he sighed.

Anna pouted.

“I’ll clean the mess.”

“No, you can’t clean a daily mess. You have to study and you’ll have to work afterwards.”

Anna thought for a while.

“Just come and look at this.”

She stepped in the bathroom and Saeran reluctantly followed her. She filled the washbasin with water and the duck started to swim there, happy.

“He’s so adorable!” she exclaimed.

“Wouldn’t he be happier in a park, with... fellow ducks to hang out with?” Saeran sighed.

Anna chuckled. ‘Fellow ducks.’

“No! He’s happier with me.”

“What if I step on him when I wake up?”

“Just be careful!” she exclaimed.

Saeran sighed, passing his hand through his head.

“This apartment is too small for a pet.”

“It is not!” Anna cried.

They looked at each other in silence for a while.

“Let’s ask for advice,” Anna resolved, taking her phone and calling Saeyoung.

“Why’re you calling Saeyoung from all people?”

“Because he understands me, unlike his twin.”

Saeran frowned. That had hurt. Anna looked up at him.

“I didn’t mean it,” she said. “Sorry.”

Saeran shook his head and kissed her forehead.

She took the duck and went to the living room, followed by Saeran. Saeyoung finally picked up and she sat on the sofa, leaving some room for Saeran and activating the loudspeakers so that both could participate of the conversation.

“Yahoo!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “Wassup, little sister?”

“Saeyoung, I need you!” she exclaimed.

“You called for God 707’s help! Bip bip bip! What can I help you with, human in need!?”

“Saeran won’t let me keep a little duck I found!” she cried.

“How little?” he asked, interested.

“He’s a baby!”

They heard Yoosung at the other side asking something to Saeyoung.

“Oh, it’s Anna and Saeran. Say hi.”

“Hi!” they heard him.

“Hi!” Anna exclaimed.

Saeran sighed.

“We cannot keep a pet in this apartment,” Saeran insisted.

“My little innocent brother, you can keep anything you want anywhere you want! I have a cat and a puppy and I’m perfectly fine with both!”

They heard Yoosung complaining for being called a puppy.

“What pet is it?” Yoosung asked.

“Mmmm... he’s a baby-duck,” Anna reluctantly explained.

Yoosung startled.

“Anna, where did you take a baby-duck from?”

“I rescued him!” she exclaimed.

Saeran smiled. That was his chance.

“If Yoosung agrees, we can keep it,” he said.

Anna widened her eyes.

“Yoosung, don’t you think we should keep him?” she asked.

“Ugh, me?”

“Yeah! Answer!”

“I don’t know, Anna. Where did you find him?”

“Eh? Maybe at... the park?” she chuckled.

“You stole it?!” he exclaimed.

“I didn’t! He was lost and I took it home!”

“Why didn’t you take it back to the lake?!”

“I... I fell in love with him!!” she exclaimed, predicting her defeat.

“Anna, it has a mommy duck, and a daddy duck, and they must be worried about him now,” Yoosung started to say.

Saeran looked at his girlfriend. She was pouting again.

“He’s happy with me...”

“You know she would be happier home,” Yoosung insisted, his voice breaking at Anna’s shivering voice.

Saeyoung took the phone.

“Anna, you know what you have to do,” he said. “Defender of justice, 707’s, mission ends here!”

He hung up. Saeyoung loved ambiguous answers.

Saeran faced her.

“You heard Yoosung.”

She nodded, pouting.

A sobbing Anna and a sighing Saeran walked to the park to leave the duck with the rest of them. They saw him swim happily until he reached the other ducks. Saeran embraced Anna, thinking she was overreacting, but indulging her a little.

“He’s... mm... with his mommy duck,” he repeated Yoosung’s words. “And daddy duck.”

She nodded, sobbing.

“Want some ice-cream?” he asked, taking her hand.

She nodded.

 

The next day Mr Smith was going to have dinner with Marian for the first time at Saeran and Anna’s home. Saeran was extremely nervous. He paced from the living room to the kitchen, waiting for him to arrive, Anna laughing at his nerves.

“He’s going to love it!” she said. “This apartment is not much smaller than his, you know? And it’s clean and we’re happy! And you are soooooooo adorable,” she added, kissing his cheek.

He blushed.

“Shut up.”

She chuckled.

“Come here and help me with this, could you, dear?” she said, moving her hair to the side and turning around for him to tie a necklace for her. He clumsily struggled with the lock and finally got to put it right. “Thank you,” Anna said, turning to face him. “Do you like it?”

“Very much,” he answered, looking at it. It was a pretty chain from which hung a small tear-shaped pendant.

They heard someone knocking at the door and Anna smiled with excitement.

“By the way,” she whispered before knocking, “don’t tell daddy anything about the duck.”

Saeran froze. Would Mr Smith think he had been too harsh on his daughter for not letting her keep it? He followed Anna to the door, nervous. Anna opened it and hugged his father and Marian. Mr Smith shook, awkwardly, hands with Saeran even though they saw each other every day, including that, at the bakery and never shook hands, and Marian kissed his cheek casually, smiling at him.

Mr Smith looked around, inspecting carefully as Marian and Anna talked carelessly.

“Oh, did you like the necklace?” Marian said, looking at Anna.

“Yes, it’s beautiful! Thank you!” she smiled.

“It’s nothing, dear, it looks so good on you.”

She smiled.

“Daddy, let’s eat!” she exclaimed.

“Can I see your room?” he asked, ignoring her.

“Oh, Harold, don’t be nosy with the boys, they’re doing perfectly fine,” Marian said, taking his arm to lead him to the table.

She smiled at poor Saeran, who was already opening the door obediently to let Mr Smith take a look inside. They sat at the table and let Marian and Anna lead the conversation.

“We’re planning to take the birds to Harold’s apartment,” Marian said. “I spend most of the time there, so we thought it could be the best thing for them.”

Saeran froze at the mention of pets, but he was even more puzzled when he saw Anna’s expression. She had widened her eyes and opened her mouth and was looking at her father with an indignant face.

“You never let me have any pets!” she exclaimed.

Mr Smith continued eating.

“I had enough with a messy little girl. Besides, birds are caged and small and won’t dirt the house,” he looked at Saeran to explain him. “She would show up at home with all kinds of random animals stating she had saved them and we should keep them, like rats, rabbits, even an iguana once. It was our neighbour’s actually.”

Anna’s face turned to a dark shade of red as she looked speechless at her father. Then Saeran understood.

“She did exactly that yesterday with a duck!” he exclaimed.

So that’s why Anna didn’t want him to tell her father. Not because he was going to get mad at him, but because he was actually going to support him!

“Annie...” he looked at her with a scolding face.

“I told you not to tell him!” she hit Saeran’s shoulder.

Marian chuckled.

The dinner went on nicely. Mr Smith relaxed eventually and started talking about Anna’s childhood.

“But it was the day she came home crying because a boy had tried to look under her skirt that I decided she should start taking judo lessons,” he said. “Some mothers told me to make her wear trousers, but, come on, she loved her dresses! Just because their children could not behave, I wouldn’t make mine wear something she didn’t want to.”

Marian rubbed his hand lovingly.

“Yes!” Anna exclaimed. “I was the first girl in my kindergarten to go to judo and some mothers sent their girls too afterwards!” she laughed.

“But Annie was the best,” her father proudly pointed out.

“I was!” Anna exclaimed, looking at Saeran.

He chuckled.

They went back home after the dessert.

“You’ll open the bakery tomorrow, boy,” Mr Smith said to Saeran.

He nodded, understanding. They looked at each other, not knowing whether to shake hands or not. They did.

Anna embraced Marian and her father tightly.

“I miss you, daddy! Come visit soon again! You too, Marian! And bring Jamie the next time!”

She nodded, smiling.

“I’ll tell him to come.”

Saeran fell on the bed, exhausted.

“You did great!” Anna exclaimed, jumping on him, still excited and happy about the dinner.

Saeran gasped as Anna’s body hit his.

“You’re so rough,” he complained.

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

“Saeran, I love you,” she said, cuddling next to him.

He smiled.

“I love you too,” he hesitated. Should he say it? Wouldn’t it sound weird from him? “Annie.”

He blushed. He had said it.

He had been thinking for a while. It was how her father called her most of the time, even Marian sometimes called her so. James as well, and her mother. He thought it sounded familiar, but he didn’t want it to sound childish, as if it were how she would be called only by the people who considered her a little girl or knew her from her childhood.

Anna looked up at him, surprised, and smiled.

“Annie?” she teased him when she saw his blush.

“Anna.”

“Nope, you said Annie,” she insisted, grinning.

He frowned, looking at the ceiling.

“You heard wrong.”

She laughed.

“I liked it, silly,” she said, embracing him tighter.

“You’re the silly girl,” he frowned, which only made her laugh louder.

She kissed his cheek.

“You don’t have a pet name?” she asked.

Saeran frowned.

“My family was not too loving.”

Anna gave him a sad look, fearing she had hurt him.

“Sorry.”

Saeran looked at her.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t care about that,” he hesitated, “now. Well, Saeyoung calls me all kinds of names.”

Anna laughed, relieved.

“He does,” she thought for a while. “Baeran.”

“Are you kidding?” he frowned.

She laughed.

“You’re so cute!”

“Shut up.”

“Barean!” she repeated, playful.

“Baenna...?” he bushed.

“It’s more embarrassing for you to say it than for me to hear it,” she laughed.

He finally got to shut her up tickling her. Well, she wasn’t quiet, but at least she couldn’t articulate any meaningful word other than ‘stop’ and ‘sorry.’

He finally let go of her and she lied on the bed next to him, panting.

“You’re so mean,” she chuckled between her pants.

Saeran simply turned and lied down on her.

“I can’t breathe!” she laughed, trying to push him away.

“I don’t care,” he replied, supporting his body with his elbows not to hurt her.

She started to kiss him all the way down his neck and on his chest to finally meet her lips with his, softly.

“We should go to sleep,” she said, finally yawning.

He kissed her and cuddled next to her.

“Good night, Annie,” he blushed.

She smiled.

“Good night, my love.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding shoppings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! This one is shorter than the average. 
> 
> I've been lacking motivation to continue this fic lately, so I think I will take a rest from and upload new content. Sorry if you were liking it :(
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Saeran sighed. Going shopping with his brother was going to be more tiring than he had thought. They met to buy his suit for the wedding together, but Saeyoung dragged Saeran to see the bridal dresses.

“Saeyoung, Yoosung could kill you.”

“It’s my wedding and I want to be a beautiful bride!” he complained dramatically.

Saeran sighed for the eleventh time that morning.

 

Shops with Yoosung were going better. The girls would dress him as if he were their doll, trying all the suits they liked on him, and the poor thing, who wanted to give his opinion as well, was silenced in the girls laugh. They decided to get some coffee to rest and Yoosung let himself fall on a chair.

“Exhausted?” Anna asked, giving him a vanilla milkshake.

Yoosung nodded, smiling, and sighed. Anna looked around her. The rest of the girls were still ordering their drinks. She grinned.

“Come with me,” she said, taking his hand.

He gasped, but followed her.

“What about the rest?” he asked.

She chuckled.

“Let’s be a bit mean for a while. It’s your wedding, but you’ll have no opinion on the matter unless fewer people are involved in the matter, don’t you think?”

Yoosung startled.

“I don’t know,” he just answered.

Anna smiled at him.

“Did you even like any of the suits we tried on you?” Yoosung stood silent with a light pout. “I guessed so,” she chuckled.

“Don’t tell them!” he exclaimed.

“Let’s look for something and we’ll join them later,” she smiled.

 

When Yoosung arrived home, he was too exhausted, so he just let himself fall on the bed and surrendered to sleep right away.

He suddenly felt something pressing him on the bed which wouldn’t let him breathe. He tried to stand, but was put against the bed again.

“Good morning, princess,” Saeyoung’s playful tone said.

“Ugh, Saeyoung, I can’t breathe.”

He started to kiss him all over his cheek too enthusiastically, which made Yoosung remember his fiancé’s encounter with Doc after the weekend out.

They had arrived to Jumin’s house and he almost rushed pass Jumin to take Doc in his arms again, and Elizabeth 3rd if possible, but fortunately enough a bodyguard caught him before he could do that.

Jumin put Pepper in Yoosung’s arms and looked at the kitten, worried.

“Take care of him,” he said.

Yoosung chuckled, caressing him behind the ear, making him purr.

“He’ll be alright, won’t you, Doc?”

“Give me my kitteeeen!” Saeyoung complained on the verge of tears.

Yoosung sighed.

“Be careful,” he said, bringing him closer to Saeyoung to let him caress him before taking it in his arms.

Jumin looked away, feeling too sorry for the kitten to look at the scene.

Saeyoung took, hugged, caressed, and even kissed the cat, making him meow in protest and scratch his face.

“Doc, don’t be so cold with daddyyyyy!” Saeyoung complained.

Yoosung sighed.

 

Anna was reading a book when she heard the front door. She had just come back from buying Yoosung’s suit. She was wondering who could be when she heard her boyfriend’s voice at the other side of the door.

“Open the door, Anna,” he said.

“You forgot your keys?” she asked, already opening it.

“I didn’t.”

He was carrying a box on his arms. Except it wasn’t a box. Anna widened her eyes in surprise.

“Saeran, what’s this?”

“What’s with that reaction?” he asked, annoyed, putting the cage on the table. He blushed. “I got it for you. If you don’t want it...”

Anna’s fangirling screams shut him up. She was looking at the two little hamsters in the cage. They were just too cute, so small and fluffy, one of them white and the other cinnamon, moving their small pink noses in the most adorable manner.

“Saeran they’re just too cute,” she started to sob.

“What the heck, you crying?” he sighed.

“Are they mine?” she cried.

“Why, of course!” Saeran exclaimed.

“Thank you!” Anna sobbed, embracing him, which made him blush.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered. “Now, don’t be childish,” he tried to push her away.

“I love you, Saeran,” she smiled against his chest, tightening her grab.

That was enough for him to embrace her tightly as well.

 

Yoosung finally could make his boyfriend give him some room to breathe, though he wouldn’t stop kissing him.

“What’s with you today?” Yoosung asked, made a blushing mess.

“You know, my little boy,” he said, making him frown at the nickname, “when I walk to the altar, I want you to be so in love with me you want to explode right there and right then.”

Yoosung’s blush intensified.

“I...”

“Or at least remember why you love me.”

He looked at him, suspicious.

“Why would I forget?” he asked.

Saeyoung chuckled.

“Because you have such a forgetful little head,” he replied, playful, tapping his head with his index finger.

Yoosung sighed, feeling tired again, and just let himself fall on his boyfriend’s arms, which made Saeyoung laugh.

“Did they make you this tired?”

Yoosung nodded.

“I’ll have to scold them,” Saeyoung grinned, taking his chin to make him look at him, “I wanted to do some things with you all this afternoon.”

Yoosung blushed.

“I guess I feel better now,” he replied.

Saeyoung chuckled and kissed him.

“I hope so,” he said, licking his lips, his eyes looking at him with urge.

 

Anna and Saeran were lying on the bed, the hamsters eating seeds on Anna’s belly.

“This is so cute,” she laughed, provoking a shake on the hamster’s land.

Saeran was blushing. Why did she have to be shirt-less? He just put a hand on one of her breasts squeezing it softly.

“Saeran?”

“It’s instinctive,” he replied.

She laughed, taking the hamsters and putting them back in the cage.

“How are you going to call them?” Saeran asked, trying to look somewhere else to distract his thoughts from the semi-naked figure of his girlfriend.

“I don’t know yet, I have to pick a nice name,” she replied, crawling to bed.

Saeran looked at her to find her closer than expected, which make him gasp. He took her by the waist and placed her on top of him, making her chuckle.

“Though I want to think about something else right now,” she laughed, leaning to kiss him.

Saeran couldn’t but agree.


End file.
